


Steal The Show {A Radiodust fanfic}

by I_Need_CoffeeAAAAAA



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Dancing, Demons, F/F, Hazbinhotel, Hell, M/M, Music, Past life, Performance Art, Singing, Songs, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Need_CoffeeAAAAAA/pseuds/I_Need_CoffeeAAAAAA
Summary: Two completely opposite demons seem to always end up in the others path no matter how far they go. Alastor, a charming yet chaotic and terrifying overlord who is completely uninterested in sexual activity. Then there's Angel dust, a seductive and alluring pornstar who is completely into any type of sexual activity ( excluding anything that has to do with his feet of course ). From dancing and prancing at an empty room at the hotel to entertaining and causing chaos at bars and stadiums. The most unexpected duo of terror and amusement, Oh how the tables have turned. Though with all that time spent together, there's bound for someone to fall for the other, let's just see who falls first or if you want a more twisted outcome, who gets heart broken first.________________________________________DisclaimerI do not own Hazbin Hotel, the characters or songs in it that are mentioned in the story, this fanfiction is made for only entertainment purposes :)Also I have uploaded the same story in wattpad and just uploaded here on ArchiveOfOurOwn as well.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 74
Kudos: 246





	1. A turn of events

Alastor was a demon of class and style, he was an   
independent charming fellow who had a devilish twist in his smile. It's surprising that this ravishing gentleman was not interested in any kind of intimacy or relationships, it was childish and unnessecary in his opinion.

It was his time to do his usual chaotic schemes for his own entertainment, at least it was supposed to be. He didn't know how he ended up in this situation, he was inside of a bar not drunk off his ass and instead calmly sitting down at one of the stools inside. He was uncomfortable to say the least, actually, very uncomfortable. Demons alike kept shoving eachother, Throwing things at eachother and some were on the floor for no apparent reason.

The radio demon didn't expect this to happen, but it all led to what happened last night. It was a little contest he and Angel had, a drinking contest. He was confident enough to believe that he could find a way out of it and remain sober but with Angel, It was impossible. It started off with one shot of whiskey, then came another, and another, than eventually the whole bottle. Husk did nothing but stare at the two make a mess out of themselves but he never told Alastor what happened.

Of course he had blurry memories of what may of happened but he wasn't sure if it was just his imagination. All he remembered was laughing uncontrollably and seeing about three empty bottles laying on the counter.

It was a blur to him, unfortunately he did remember him and Angel making a deal. If Alastor was the one who did not pass out from all the alcohol, Angel would of never made any sort sexual advances with him ever again but if Angel was the one who didn't pass out than he would take Alastor to one of his   
' shows '.

He was definitely ashamed of himself, he should of denied the contest as soon as the spider spoke of it. Oh how foolish of him. Now he has to sit here watching a bunch of idiots. It was worse that he could hear lewd noises in the background despite the  
terribly loud music which he wasn't fond of. It was one of those modern songs from the 2000's. He didn't bother to ever learn what happened after his generation, It didn't seem as of use to him.

At this point, his smile was forced and static was surrounding him causing a quite frightening aura around him which everyone avoided out of fear. Well, at least he had his space.

Soon enough the lights dimmed and the and music stopped. Thankfully, those who were drunk and high stopped shouting and or doing other inappropriate activities. There was stage right across Alastor at the very end of the room. A microphone stood at the front of the stage as the spotlights soon focused on it.

There was a screech from a speaker that practically irritated everyone's ears before whoever was behind it started to speak " Uh hello... is this shit workin... oh wait it's on?! Oh fuck- Ladies and gentlemen! And all you insignificant dipshits, I'm pleased to welcome to stage the one and only ANGEL DUST! "

The crowd cheered wildly and the once silent atmosphere bursted into chaos once more. Then at the corner of the room, A tall and abosuletely gorgeous looking spider came out from the curtains that were hiding whatever was behind it.

Angel was barely recognizable, He was wearing a blond short wig that reached until his shoulders, it was wavey and curled at the end of it. It was tinted with the lightest shade of pink that reflected on the spot lights. He wore full makeup that made him seem very feminine than he already was. He was wearing a black rhinestoned dress that reached all the way to his toes. It was sparkling brightly and made him stand out more than he was supposed to. There were slits that reached all the way to his hip at both sides of the dress, showing off his long legs and thigh-high boots that were replaced with white sparkling ones instead of the boots he wore on a daily basis. The dress had a deep V cut at the front revealing his chest floof and he wore black gloves in place of his regular pink ones. To top it all off, he had a black feathered boa that dangled across his arms and neck.

The crowd was already shouting and cheering him before the show even started. Soon the music began to fill the room, silencing some of those were causing a commotion. It was an unfamiliar tune to Alastor but nonetheless, he was forced to watch this, his day couldn't get any worse.

" He wants to take me breakfast "

Angel smirked and grabbed the microphone and threw the microphone stand off somewhere in the crowd, possibly hitting a demon or two. 

" He wants to take me to his house "

He pranced around the stage, batting his eye lashes innocently knowing that the audience was already drooling over him.

Alastor was quite surprised when he heard Angel, he didn't expect him to have such a lovely singing voice. Too bad it was used for this.

" He wants to meet me in London "

Angel gestured an arm of his outwards while the rest of his arms were doing their own gestures to make his performance seem more dramatic.

" He wants to drive me around "

He winked at one of demons in the front row as that same demon tried to pull Angel down the stage but the spider quickly sashayed away from the fucker. " I can't fix this problem of my- "

He paused for a moment and smirked as he slowly made his way down the stage.

" Too many daddies and not enough time "

The crowd started going crazy at the way Angel sang but the pornstar was already use to this shit.

" One at a time boys "

Alastor was in a state of shock, though the song was lewd and Inappropriate, he was completely focused on the spider making his way down the stage. He wasn't sure what he was thinking about because for this first time in a while, his mind was blank and full of nothing but wonder.  
Angel made his way into the crowd and swiftly avoided being touched by any of those creeps and fortunately some folks had the decency to hit the fools who did try to touch him.

" He wants to lose in my corset "

He pranced towards a random demon and leaned on them seductively but before the other could do anything else, Angel quickly spun away.

" He wants to buy me a ring "

He extended an arm out to another random demon as he allowed the other to kiss the front of his hand.

" He wants to teach me to tango "

For a brief moment Angel went towards another demon and wrapped himself into the others arms before he took a dip and got right back up, blowing a kiss at the demon.

" He wants to do everything "

In that moment, his eyes darted directly at Alastor as his smirk turned even wider. He had a target, And Alastor knew all too well who exactly that target was and at that same time he shot a glare at Angel as a sign to not come any closer.

" I got them all standing in line "

He gestured towards everyone in the room as he heard a few cat calls before he advanced forward dismissing Alastors glare. 

" Too many daddies and not enough time "

He winked at Alastor and went even closer towards his direction, eyes not leaving the radio demons for a second. Alastor tried his best to look away or find a way to avoid the unfortunate situation he got himself into but there wasn't many options as the spider was getting far too close for comfort. He could of disappeared into the shadows, he could of destroyed this place, he could of killed Angel right now but for some reason he just sat there drawn to the spiders performance. This was too much of a disgrace.

" Too many daddies "  
" Too many daddies "  
"Too many daddies "

Angel was very close to reaching Alastor and at this point Alastor was tensing up already prepared to either murder Angel or accept his fate.

" Too many daddies "  
" Too many daddies "  
" Too many daddies "

And at the moment, Angel was standing right in front of Alastor, his fingers moving against the others chest as his other hand cupped the radio demons cheek.

The overlord was stuck, completely speechless as both of the two demons stared at each other longer than intended and at the same time he was very uncomfortable and he couldn't seem to move an inch. The only thing he was capable of doing was to growl as a bunch of static and radio dials surrounded the two.

And as soon as it all happened, it ended just like that. The wondering hands that were on Alastor soon left and the tension between the two faded away.

Angel quickly spun himself at the center of the room and held the microphone close to him as he went ahead and did a split which shocked the crowd forming around him, spotlights still following his every moment to make sure he was still seen amongst all the other demons.

" And not- "  
" And not enough time~ " 

His last line was very dramatic leaving the crowd stunned for a few moments before cheering and yelling. A whole lot of them running towards Angel to probably tear the clothes right off of him. Instead the spider rushed back to stage, hitting any fucker who dared to even try to touch his expensive garments.

" Alright, Alright, Jeez folks, ya'll are thirsty for me today aren't ya~? "   
Angel smirked and puffed up his chest floof as the crowd whistled loudly.   
" One at a time boys, I'm sure I can satisfy all of ya with just a lil cash and shuga~ "   
he placed his second set of arms on his hips and the other set was pointing finger guns towards the audience, giving a wink at them to put more flare into the gesture. The crowd got even more rowdier, making lewd noises and everything. Alastor was getting rather disturbed and uneasy by everything that has happened and decided to finally just leave and call it a day.

Angel saw Alastor getting off of his seat and his smirk almost fell right in front of everyone but he quickly got his shit together and spoke.  
" Ill see all of you horny motherfuckers next time~ " 

Angel blew a kiss at the audience before he left the stage and disappeared into the curtains hearing all the shouting and lewd shit in the background. He wanted to get back to Alastor and thank him for coming or get his ass sent into oblivion for laying a finger, well fingers, all over the poor guy. He was sure that he could of gotten his finger ripped off  
or some shit but surprisingly he remained  
intact.

Meanwhile, Alastor had already made it out of the bar and dusted himself off of any disgusting material that may have gone onto him aside from Angel. He sighed deeply as he processed everything that had just happened. He was sure that maybe he was hallucinating or was still asleep but he knew he wasn't stupid enough to believe that. For reality is harsh and hell makes reality even worse. His smile was pretty weak and slightly crooked but he couldn't let any hell scum see him like this, he quickly straightened his posture and forced a quite terrifying smile across his face as he walked back to the hotel watching all those fearful sinners scurry away from him in fear. What a wonderful sight, but it didn't make him forget the previous sight he had  
witnessed during the ' show '. He would be  
lying if he said it wasn't entertaining.

____________________________________  
Authors notes  
Thank you everyone for reading the first chapter of ' Steal the show ' this is my first ever fanfiction ( posted publicly ) and I hope you enjoyed it. It may take a while to make more chapter because of school but be sure to expect more from this story. 

Song used in this Chapter  
Too many daddies by Lucian Pinae


	2. My turn

After the show, Angel had made his way backstage being greeted by a bunch of staff members complementing his performance. He hoped to get to his dressing room right on time before anyone got in his way. He was set on getting himself out of drag and out of the damn corset that was squeezing his chest badly. He hated being squeezed anyways. Though the corset made him look more pretty and feminine, it did cause him to have immense pain or feel numb in his chest whenever he put it on, it was only for the performance and the money though.

Angel was about to reach his dressing room but then he felt someone grab his shoulders. He jumped high out of instinct and surprise, accidentally bumping his head on the ceiling before he fell onto the floor with a loud thud.   
" Aughhh what the fu- Oh! " Angel was in a small state of shock as he saw Valentino looming right in front of him with his all so smug grin. Someday he would smack the hell of that money hoarding coackroach and wipe that grin right off the pimps face. Angel quickly got up and dusted himself.   
" Val! Didn't see ya there heheh sorry daddy, ya startled me. " Valentino pulled Angel closer and ran his fingers threw the spiders hair   
" Daddy's so proud of you Angelcakes, You got an entire crowd chanting your name~ ". Angel giggled and gave the other a kiss on the cheek. As much as he couldn't tolerate his pimp, he still liked the guy, just not in the way most people would think.

But Val wasn't wrong, he could still here his audience calling for him and cheering despite his performance already being over.  
" well isn't this shit a one time thing though? As you said you were gonna- "   
he was quickly hushed by a finger laying on his lips. The spider looked back at Valentino, his smirk getting almost wider.   
" I know what I said baby but you got daddy so much cash from this performance and it would be a shame to stop now~ "   
Angel forced himself to not roll his eyes at the moment 'cause he knew he would get his ass handed to him if he ever did. 

" Do I get anythin in return though? Drugs would be fine, As long as I get somethin outta doin all this " Angel tried his best to not sound pissy even though he wasn't, it's just that Val had the tendency to snap even with a slight change of tone or if Angel snapped back at him.   
" Of course Angie, you can get all the drugs and booze you want and I'll even slip in a couple dollars in there if you do a good job "   
Angel beamed at the offer and nodded his head more violently than he should have.   
" Ill do it then! Heck take me to wherever fuckin place to perform, I'll do it in the back of a god damn alley if that's whatcha want! "  
Valentino chuckled and gave Angel a pat on the head " Just don't fuck it up "   
his chuckle quickly faded away as soon as he said that. He turnt away and started walking down the hallway into a different room.

Angel didn't realize how long he was holding his breath as he quickly held his chest tightly, it may have been from the corset squeezing him tightly, actually it probably is. He dashed right into his dressing room, locking the door behind him. In an instant he stripped off the corset on his chest and let out a heavy sigh. He leaned on the door and took a moment to catch his breath and calm his shit down. For whatever reason, he felt tense, maybe it was because of the conversation he had with Val.

While he was lost in his trail of thoughts, he remembered Alastor leaving the bar with an almost irritated look. He felt something aching inside of him, he felt stupid for trying to seduce the guy who clearly had no interest in him. Damn he was stupid. He wanted to run after Alastor so badly and apologize and thank him at the same time but he couldn't go out running like this. He was a mess. His makeup was slightly smeared from his own sweat, his corset on the floor making his figure look slightly off, his wig almost coming off of him. He really needed to fix himself.

Meanwhile in the hotel, Alastor had already made his way back being greeted by the cheerful optimistic princess, Charlie!

" Hey Alastor! I see your back, well now that your here we can proceed to having- "  
" Where the hell did you go radio demon "   
Charlie was cut off by her girlfriend, Vaggie, stepping in with her spear against the radio demons throat. Alastor barely had the time to reply back to Charlie as she was rudely interrupted by the moth demon. 

" Calm down dear, I merely went out for a stroll, I wanted to see the denizens of hell cowering at my power. It's a wonderful way to start off the day! " Alastor chuckled to himself, lowering the spear from his throat narrowing his eyes at vaggie.   
" Oh really? So what happened last night, I could barely sleep with you and Angel fucking laughing your asses off, YOU MADE THE BAR A MESS! "  
she was fuming and didn't realize she was starting to rant, Alastor simply laughed and walked past the two of them. He couldn't answer her question either way because he didn't even know what completely happened that night.

He could still hear Vaggie ranting and Charlie comforting her and telling her to calm down, that was none of his business now. It was his right to give the two some privacy also known as ' getting away from a situation that was unpleasant '. Alastor made his way down the hallway towards the elevator, he wanted to gather his thoughts and be alone at the moment and he wasn't just going to go back out just to be in his radio tower, he was already at the hotel so he might as well stay in his room for the night.

He soon made his way to his room, it was on the sixth floor away from where most residents were. In fact , he was the only resident on that floor. The happy hotel opened about a few months ago and even after Charlie's embarrassing advertisement, some demons did end up staying in the hotel either for shelter or they did have the will to be redeemed which was surprising. His room was at the very end of the eerie long hallway filled with broken wall lamps and strange paintings. It wasn't exactly his taste but it wasn't his hotel either, he was just there to help run it not completely turn the entire place into his humble abode, as much as he wanted to.

He entered his room making sure he locked the door for he didn't want any random demon barging in. Common sense. He went over to a dusty old radio and turned it on, Flipping threw channels until he heard noises of a familiar jazz tune and stopped. His grin slightly turning into a more relaxed one as this time it wasn't forced. He was the only one in his room and the only one in the sixth floor, so he could finally be at peace with himself for a brief moment.

As the sound of Jazz filled the room, Alastor found himself tapping to the beat and soon enough, he was caught up with the music and started dancing for no particular reason, it was just his way of having self-entertainment.

" Hey, Hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan! "

" You've both got style but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile "

Alastor sang to himself, his microphone staff floating around him so he wouldn't have to carry it as he moved to the music.

" Your clothes may be beau brummelly "

" They stand out a mile but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile "

He snapped his finger to the beat and soon enough, his shadow was following along as well. Finding amusement with watching their master sing to himself.

" Who cares what your wearing, On Main Street or Seville row, It's what you wear from ear to ear, And not from head to toe that matters! "

Time flew by and there came Angel Dust entering the hotel, he took a moment to catch his breath since he ran all the way here. Vaggie and Charlie were no where to be seen but Husk was still in the bar, Drinking and probably half drunk since he wasn't talking to himself yet.

Angel walked over to the bar and smirked at Husk making him groan in return.   
" Hey husky, How ya been? "   
he purred and batted his eyelashes at him as the other rolled his eyes in annoyance and took a swig of his booze.   
" Nows not the time I wanna listen to you ya sick fuck, I had to put up with you and Al's shit the other night so fuck off. "   
Angel laughed at that and unlike Alastor, he managed to remember what happened that night but it's not something he would like to mention to Husk anytime soon. 

" I ain't 'ere to fuck up your day or you, I'm just wonderin if you've seen Al "   
He crossed his first set of arms across his chest floof and used his second pair to grab the booze husk was drinking for himself.   
" HEY THAT SHIT IS- ugh fine, I have more anyways "   
husk huffed and was probably in a moody fit since Angel came by  
" Answer my question baby, all I wanna know is where he is~ ".  
Husk grunted and took some alcohol off one of the shelves and took a moment to drink it right from the bottle before answering.   
" He went upstairs, probably went to his room or some shit. Where else would that fucker go anyways"  
he turnt away from Angel and continued to drink from the bottle in hopes of forgetting Angels exsistence. 

" Awh thank you husky, I knew I could count on you"  
He gave husk a kiss on the cheek before leaving the bar and into the hallway leading to the elevator, leaving a flustered and angry husk to himself.

Back in Alastors room, he was still grooving to beat of the familiar song that he was still singing along to. He was so caught into the beat that even his Shadow was starting to sing bits of it as well, making him so lost in his own entertainment.

" Hey, hobo man, hey dapper Dan "

" You've both got your style but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile! "

He chuckled to himself and while he was distracted with his own singing. He never took notice of the sound of the elevator ringing and the sound of approaching footsteps. Alastor could barely hear what was going on outside of his room, instead he focused on the current noise he could hear, the sound of ' Your never fully dressed without the smile ' was all he could hear aside from himself and his dance steps.

" Your clothes may be beau brummelly "

" They stand out a mile but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile! "

Angel had just arrived at the sixth floor where he assumed Alastor was after checking all the other floors. It seemed that he finally got it right 'cause he could hear the faint sound of jazz music at the very end of the hallway where a room was, assuming it may be Alastors. He knew no one was on the sixth floor so Alastor may have picked his room here to be away from everyone else. 

Angel followed the sound of jazz through the hallway, finding himself also tapping his feet to the music as he walked. It was familiar to him but he couldn't quite hear it clearly so he wasn't sure if it was a song he knew or not. The closer he got, the more he realized someone was singing along to the song, it may have just been a radio but the closer he got, the more recognizable the voice began to be.

" Who cares what they're wearing on main street or Seville row, it's what you wear from ear to ear, and not from head to toe that matters! "

Angel was right outside Alastors door and could practically hear him sing to the song that he too knew. He didn't want to burst himself inside and instead he found himself singing along too.

" So, Senator, so, Janitor "

" So long for a while remember your never fully dressed without a smile! "

Alastor had stopped singing as soon as heard another voice join in, He turned around to look at his shadow and see if it was them but they merely shrugged and continued dancing to the music. He facepalmed and stared at the door where he heard the voice. It was similar to Angel's voice when he sang at the bar and suddenly it clicked to him. His eyes were widened and his smile nearly dropped, How long was that spider standing there.

" You're never fully dressed without a smile "

Alastor stopped himself from dancing or singing along and just stood there listening to the voice right behind his door.

" Who cares what they're wearing on main street or Seville road, its what you were from ear to ear and not from head to toe that matters! "

Alastor sighed to himself and slowly got himself together to ignore the fact that Angel is standing right outside. He placed his wide grin back on his face and tapped his feet to the beat.

" So, Senator, so, Janitor! "

" so long for a while, Remember you're never fully dressed, though you may wear the best, you're never fully dressed without a- "

It took Angel off guard as he heard Alastors voice singing along, he thought that he screwed up the moment he opened up his mouth but maybe he still had a little chance of not getting himself thrown out a window or worse.

" -Smile, your never fully dressed "

Alastor found himself dancing to the music once more, his shadow accompanying him as he did so.

" you're never fully dressed! "

Angel also began to dance and sing to the song even if someone might come out of the elevator and see him looking like an absolute retard.

" You're never fully dressed! "

And once again, another performance was coming to an end. This time, Angel wasn't the only one singing and dancing.

" You're never fully dressed without a smile "

The song on the radio soon came to an end as it switched to a different channel that sadly did not have any songs to sing or to dance to. 

Alastor could hear a knock on his door and he was very hesitant to open it up since he was already aware who was behind that door.

As soon as the door opened, Angel began to panic and stated to fiddle with his fingers. Alastor had the most irritated face he could ever make to someone.

" Uh, Shit, Hey Al! I was uh- "  
" Yes I know what you were doing, Now what is your purpose of being here. "

Alastor raised a brow, somehow keeping his grin on him despite how unfitting and unsettling it is was. Angel started to slightly regret his decision of doing anything but he had to get it over with.   
" I came 'ere to thank ya for comin' to my show an' at also apologize for touchin ya, I know you ain't into that shit and I'm sorry but I just can't help it "  
Alastor barely moved an inch as he kept his stare on Angel. Despite the height difference between the two, Angel almost felt as if for once, Alastor was the taller one of the two.   
" Don't thank me, you made me go because of our little deal and just don't make any physical contact with me again, it is greatly appreciated. "   
He kept grinning despite how forced it was becoming to be, keeping his eyes narrowed at Angel.

Angel sighed and tried to look anywhere else except for Alastor which was kind of impossible since he was standing right in front of him. Alastor didn't want to keep the tension lingering any longer than it already has been though.  
" I did enjoy our little performance though, you may be infuriating to be around but you are tolerable my dear friend and with that voice of yours, It's certainly delightful to listen to. "   
Angel felt his face heat up at the compliment? Was that even a compliment, he never knew if Alastor was just insulting him all this time.

He was stunned though, his fur was turning slightly pinker than it usually is as the spider slowly backed away to make things less awkward for him at least.   
" Thank you? I think, is that a compliment or what? " Alastor chuckled and leaned against the side of his door frame   
" I don't really care what you take it as, But by the looks of it, your clearly off-balanced by what I said or maybe you just have the flu ".

Angel was feeling a mix of emotions, he was flustered, angry and confused. He was left speechless as the door soon shut on him and all he could hear was laughter coming from the demon he was previously talking to and the faint sound of static.

The spider stomped his foot on the ground and clenched his fists. He was so confused by what he was feeling that he stormed his way towards the elevator, aggressively hitting the button to his floor.

This time Angel was the one uncomfortable and confused, he hugged himself with all four of his arms as he kept his thoughts to himself. On his way to his room, he passed by a few residents who were definitely questioning Angels behavior but brushed it off as they continued on with their day. Whatever the hell Angel was feeling, it sure made him feel pissed off for no real reason.

____________________________________  
Authors notes  
Thank you for reading yet another chapter of ' Steal the show '! There's more to come so stay tuned fellow readers.

Song used in this chapter:  
You're never fully dressed without a smile by Charles strouse/Martin Charnin


	3. In the shadows

It's been a day since Angel and Alastors interaction and to Alastors luck, Angel has been avoiding him all day. Whether he was in the lobby or in the hallway, whenever the spider saw him, he would go to the opposite direction with a flustered yet confused look on his face. As soon as he knew Angel had disappeared, he bursted out laughing at the others behavior remembering what happened yesterday.

He was surprised that Angel was still mulling over about what happened. Alastor never thought of Angel as moody but this is probably only temporary and he could carry on having small talk with Angel without him overreacting to anything.

Alastor made his way into a room which seemed to be a library based on all the books everywhere. Fortunately the room wasn't dusty, presuming that Niffty had already got to work with this room. He was amazed at how fast that girl could work. As powerful as he is, he wouldn't be able to clean a room every millisecond. Besides, it wasn't his job to clean what wasn't his.

He went deeper into the library and gazed upon the many bookshelves across the walls. He recognized some of them since he was sure that he had read them before but most of they were foreign to him, both new and old. Alastor took the time to take this moment for himself before anyone came in to disturb him, he got a book on one of the shelves that have interested him. The book was definitely old by the looks of it and he could tell just by the pages he was flipping through that it was some sort of booked filled with rituals and spells. It was of no use to him though, he had all the power he needed right in his fingers. It was even more useless with the fact that some of the pages were either torn or stained. He sighed and placed the book right where it was, didn't want to make Niffty come back here just to put a single book back.

Just as Alastor was about to grab another book, his ear twitched as he heard the door creak open. Someone was here and he wanted to make sure who exactly decided to invite themselves in. Alastor hid in the shadows, making sure that he wasn't seen despite him already being a shadow. He narrowed his eyes at the door hearing a faint sound of heels clicking.

Then, A familiar figure stepped inside, Way too familiar to his liking. It was Angel Dust of all people. Why the hell was he even in a library? Does he even know how to read?

Angel had no idea where he was going, he wanted to be alone and just calm himself down in order to return to his regular flirtatious self. He also wanted to take the opportunity to explore the hotel more since it was massive as fuck, He may have gotten lost a few times in the past.

He stumbled across a Library of all places, one of the most boring places you could be but he was already inside though, might as well look around if there's any interesting shit inside.

There were a bunch of books obviously but he could care less, he took notice more on the decoration and furniture of the place instead of the books. He wouldn't bother to read that shit anyways. There was a massive fireplace at the very end of the room where a bunch of couches and chairs were. It seemed almost cozy, if you ignored the creepy paintings and horrible lighting. Some lamps were working and some were completely busted, ' Charlie really needed to get this place renovated ' he thought to himself.

Alastor observed the other from afar, curious to why the spider would even be in here out of all the places in the hotel. It's as if Angel was an annoying itch he couldn't take away. Maybe this was his Hell, a very awful hell. If In some way the pornstar followed him here he would be more than delighted to end his miserable life.

As expected, Angel didn't even bother to look at any of the books. Alastor may be wrong to assume but he was sure Angel couldn't read. Nonetheless, he couldn't blame him for not knowing how to use a brain cell, or maybe he could. He watched as the spider wandered around the room which was a little creepy if you thought about it.

It was time for him to come out of the shadows since there was really no point of just standing there watching since it was quite unpleasant, even for him.

Angel was sure he was the only one in the room until he heard static soon fill the air. He looked around to see if somehow a radio or TV turned on but there wasn't any. With that, he already knew who was behind all this. He turned around and soon enough he came face to face with the infamous radio demon.

" How unfortunate, It seems you have followed me here haven't you darling? "   
His eyes narrowed at Angel already having his suspicions.   
" Hah, not even a Hello? Well hey there smiles an' no, I ain't that much of a creep. It's even weirder that you just popped outta no where, were you watchin' me or some shit? "   
Angel raised a brow and let a smirk form on his face, he wasn't all that creeped out that there was a possibility that the radio demon himself was lurking in the shadows staring at him. Who could blame him, Angel already knew he was absolutely irresistible, at least that was his opinion.

" For a brief moment, yes, but I was only checking who had entered. I didn't know you were interested in libraries. "

" I ain't, I came 'ere and looked around. Didn't wanna read any borin books. Makes me wanna sleep. "   
Angel crossed all two sets of his arms, making himself feel more comfortable in this situation. Also to restrain himself from touching Alastor in any way. It was hard not to, Angel was always all over men that he just wasn't use to it. Plus, it was fun to mess around with the other with constant flirts. The reaction he would receive was priceless.

" I suppose you don't exactly have any purpose of being here... or do you? "  
Alastor had taken a step closer but made sure he avoided being too close since he was keen on keeping his personal space.   
" Well I wanted to be alone but I guess your good company~ "  
He winked at Alastor stepping closer into his personal space receiving a whack from Alastor's cane in return.   
" Be glad I find you tolerable enough to be around dear, or else I would of made sure you were disposed of "   
Alastor glared directly At Angel, his eyes starting to glow red as static surrounded them. Angel however was not stunned by any of this, he laughed it off and waved the static away as if that would do anything. 

" Ya can't dispose me Al, I'm too cute to die! "  
He fanned himself with his arms, showing off a wide smirk which made Alastor grimace and change his expression into a completely disgusted one, somehow keeping his grin there.   
" I'll let you believe what you want dear "   
He rolled his eyes as he walked past Angel and went towards one of the couches near the fire place. If he was going to listen to Angel foolishly talk, he was going to do it in comfort.

Why did he bother to even listen anyways? There wasn't any meaning or reason as to why he would. Perhaps Angel was more tolerable than he thought but of course he wouldn't admit hen out loud. Angel followed after him and sat on a chair next to Alastor, he didn't want to be so pushy so this time he was respecting his personal space, and only this time. 

There was a moment of silence between the two, They both knew that the longer they stayed quiet, the more awkward the atmosphere became to be. Sooner or later someone might end up leaving and for some reason, Neither of them wanted that to happen. 

" Angel, I do have a question for you if you don't mind "   
Angel turned over to Alastor but he wasn't even looking at him. The radio host was just staring at the fire with an unreadable expression.

" Ask away, Im an open book with plenty of shit to tell "

" Why did you decide to become.. well a- "

" A pornstar? "  
Angel already knew Alastor wasn't fond of anything related to anything sexual, even the mention of it was quite uncomfortable to him.   
" Yes that's the word, You have such a lovely voice and I don't see why you spent your after-life wasting it "

Angel was surprised. Not in a million years did he think the radio demon would be concerned about him. If that's what you even call concern. It probably meant nothing though.   
" Imma make it clear for ya smiles, Val wants me to fuck not to sing unless that singin' voice I have is used for ' ohh harder daddy '. "   
He laughed and look back at Alastor, seeing his face twitch just slightly making the spider laugh even more. It was too easy to mess around with him.   
" Anyways, Val did give me an offer if I did continue doin' my performances.. "   
For once Alastor was actually paying attention and turnt towards Angel with his head tilted to the side. Angel wouldn't say it out loud but he thought it was cute. 

" Oh? Isn't that Spectacular! I will say you certainly put on quite a marvelous show... as long as you don't put that ' show ' on me than I think we're on the same terms here my dear! "   
Angel burst out laughing but was also left blushing from Alastors somewhat compliment. It was funny how Alastor had to always be so direct with anything he said whether it was genuine or offensive.   
" I ain't puttin' no ' show ' of mine on ya any time soon Al, but you can sure as hell watch it! "  
Angel was on the edge of seat, eager that maybe Alastor was willing to go to yet another performance of Angels. 

Alastor thought for a moment, his mouth opening to say something but was left speechless. He remembered Angel coming out of the curtains looking more glamorous than he has ever been before, his voice, the way he danced, everything was polished in his eyes but then there were all the sick distasteful rats who kept distracting him every minute with their annoying noises and aggressive behavior. It was bitter sweet though. 

" We'll just wait and see my dear. Maybe I'll be there lurking in the shadows but who knows! it's the thrill of entertainment that always keeps me coming darling "   
With that Alastor stood up from his seat, heading straight towards the door leaving Angel to himself.   
" Wait what the fuck is that suppose ta mean?! " Angel stood up as well, the last thing he saw of Alastor was his back turning away as he shut the door close. 

The spider felt almost empty again, He did say he wanted to be alone but now he was having second thoughts. The room felt cold without anyone to be around, despite the warm flames from the fire place, it didn't help at all. Angel sighed and sulked back into his chair, staring at the now empty couch at where a once charming gentleman was sitting at. 

____________________________________  
Notes  
I'm sorry that this chapter was short and sadly did not have any musical numbers in it, also expect that most of the chapters might be filled with songs and/or dance.


	4. Found you

The entire hotel was slowly becoming concerned. But why? A few days after Alastor and Angels encounter, the pornstar disappeared without leaving any notes. Fat nuggets seemed to have disappeared too and a lot of residents, especially Vaggie, are blaming Alastor for this conundrum. Alastor never made an excuse for those who continued pestering and questioning him, it's because he didn't do it. Simple as that. As much as he would have wanted to obliterate Angel, He wouldn't do such a thing. At least not yet.

As much as Alastor was fond of the peace and quiet, it was getting boring without a certain someone interfering with everything and everyone. He wouldn't go as far as missing Angel, No no no, he was just concerned. There were a lot of reasons why Angel would just disappear that didn't involve Alastor. He could have gotten killed, he could have been burned alive, he could have ran away and so on. Angel wouldn't have left without all his money and clothing though, Alastor may have thought of Angel as stupid but he wasn't that stupid. Maybe.

Either way, He was forced into another situation once more. Vaggie and Charlie had to convince Alastor to go find Angel just to prove he didn't kill him. It took a lot of pleading just to get Alastor to do it, he only accepted so the two of them would stop bothering him with their pleads.

He could name plenty of reasons why this request to find Angel was unnecessary but why bother, He was ready doing it anyways. Of course he could find Angel using his power but not that quickly. Who knows how far the spider went. 

Alastor faced towards his shadow and snapped his fingers, his shadow clowned itself into forming into more shadows, all of them staring at Alastor with the same exact grin as him.   
" Find him, If someone gets in your way, kill them. " He heard a faint whirring noise before all his shadows disappeared into the darkness heading to different directions. 

Angel was pretty far away from the Hotel. He was at Valentinos studio praticing for yet another performance with a few other demons who worked for Val. Angels last performance was a big hit, It was even featured on 666 news. Unfortunately what Angel did to Alastor during that show was seen on TV making him terrified and excited to see what Alastor would do to him if he saw it. 

Valentino wanted to take this show to the next level. He had announced to Angel and everyone else who was participating that they would be performing at one of Lucifers very own casino. He was pretty strict with everything and would probably kill anyone who fucked up. Val payed a shit ton of money just to get allowance for his little pets to perform there.

It was pretty sudden when Val texted Angel to head to the studio immediately. It was late at night so he barely had the time to gather everything since he knew his daddy would get pissed at him for showing up late. He didn't know long he was staying there though. The longest time he was living there was about two months. Angel made sure to bring Fat nuggets though, He was sure Alastor would of eaten the poor piggy if he just left it there. 

Angel was very exhausted though, he and the rest of the other demons barely had any breaks. They practiced day and night with not enough sleep or energy. The only actual energy they've gotten was drugs just to keep everyone alive enough to get through the pain. 

This time it wasn't only him singing, there was a bunch of other people including back up dancers. Though sometimes Angel would wonder if this was all really worth it. It took him a bunch of thinking to convince himself that this was better than getting fucked 24/7. 

Of course he was aware that everyone back at the hotel may be worrying a lot about his disappearance, except for Al of course but he was sure that they'd find out where he'd gone to eventually. He'll be back soon anyways. 

" UGH, STOP STEPPING ON MY TOE BITCH "

" YOU SHOULD LEARN HOW TO MOVE YOUR ASS AWAY FROM ME THEN! "

Angel turned around just to see two demons fighting eachother just from a simple misstep. It was probably from the lack of sleep that caused most of them to act so violent, or maybe it's just that it's hell and of course everyone's an asshole.   
" Aight you two! stop fuckin' around, everyone can hear ya "   
Angel wanted to end this shit and get a break, he would be lying if he wasn't also pretty cranky from the lack of sleep. 

" YOU AINT THE BOSS OF ME SLUT! "

" YEAH, MIND YAR OWN BUSINESS YA THOT! "

Angel rolled his eyes at the two demons and continued on with his dance routine.   
" Suit yourselves, Don't mind watchin' ya gettin' put to shame by daddy "   
He could hear them continuing to insult the spider in the background but Angel decided to ignore them since it was pointless trying to argue with a bunch of brats. 

As the hours passed by, everyone was slowly losing their shit with everything. Only some had the will to keep going. Angel was luckily one of them. He knew what would happen if Valentino caught someone slacking off and didn't want to be one of those unfortunate souls who ended up being thrown out by Val. He barely took notice of the strange shadow at the corner of the room. Maybe if he was more energized he could of noticed it but he was too dizzy and tired to even focus on anything but he forced himself to go through with it. 

Just as he was about to collapse from exhaustion, Valentino entered the room eyeing down those who were sleeping or on the floor. Angel was very much thankful that he didn't collapse.   
" Who told you bitches to take a break huh? I clearly don't remember telling any of you to stop now did I? " he glared at all those who were slacking off and clearly they were scared. 

Angel looked for the two demons he was scolding earlier and saw them also cowering in fear as Val entered the room. He was trying his best to hide the grin that slipped onto his face as he saw each demon who dared tried to relax being beaten up right in front of him. He should of been scared or felt bad for them but for some reason, he was just glad that he wasn't the one feeling the pain this time. Man, maybe Alastor was rubbing off of him.

Angel didn't dare to sit down or continue to watch it all go down, he continued practicing his performance ignoring all the screams and cries for help. A few others joined him seeing that there wasn't any point on watching the gruesome punishments that was going on. It was probably very bad to just dismiss all those who were suffering under Valentino's grasps but he couldn't care less anymore. Just more room for spotlight for him then. 

Alastor had finally found Angel Dust using one of his shadows. He quickly teleported over there and hid in the shadows of the walls. It wasn't surprising that Angel was at the porn studio but what he wasn't expecting was to see Angel and a few other demons practicing for what it seems to be a show. Maybe this was the show Angel was talking about.

No one noticed his shadow lurking amongst the walls which was great of course, and just as he got in he saw Valentino, Angels ' pimp ', walk in soon after. 

He could hear the entire thing perfectly, all the screaming and shouting, the cries and everything that was delightfully gruesome. Then there was Angel who didn't mind it at all. The spider was just continuing his dance routine, even stepping on the bodies of the lowly souls who have passed out from Valentino's rage. Alastor definitely found this amusing and kept his gaze at the pornstar. As much as he wanted to see how much violent this situation could get, he didn't want himself to know what Angel   
was going to do for his performance. It was a matter of time before it was going to happen anyways. 

Alastor swiftly went into the darkness of the shadows and teleported right back at the hotel muttering a thanks to his shadow. It startled a few residents making them run in fear giving Alastor a reason to laugh at their foolishness. Charlie took notice of Alastors appearance and rushed over to him with a gleam of hope in her eyes. 

" Did you find him?! "

" why of course dear! He is at a studio practicing for a performance he would be having in a couple of days. " 

Charlie let out a sigh of relief but quickly beamed in excitement as soon as she knew Angel was going to perform something.   
" He is!!! I'm so happy for him! I can't wait to watch him perform! "   
The princess was jumping around with sparkles around her. Alastor would never understand how Charlie was so filled with positively and.... sparkles, but at least she was still shining through this hell.   
" Slow down darling, I'm afraid you still have a hotel to run, however I am sure that his performance would show on that picture show of yours! "  
Charlie let out a sad ' awww ' but Alastor was right. It was her duty to take care of the Hotel and it's residents.  
" I'll be sure to watch him on the ' picture show ' then! " She smiled before heading down the hallways to probably check on the residents. 

Finally, Alastor was with himself and his thoughts. He was sure Angel wouldn't be back in a few days so maybe it's good to check on him from time to time just to make sure he didn't make a fool out of himself for doing Angel things. Wait a minute. Why was he even bothering to check on him? It's not his job nor does he even care for the spiders safety... at least he thinks so. Alastor had to hit himself in the head a few times just to make sure he was still himself but even after that he still couldn't take the thought of Angel being hurt out of his head. Usually he would laugh at the spider being torn to shreds or being stabbed repeatedly but if he wasn't the one doing it than that just ruins all the fun for him. Yes, that seems like an exceptional reason to be concerned about Angels safety. Now with that out of the way he continued on with his day, anticipating for Angels next performance. 

____________________________________  
Notes  
I apologize again for not having any song number in this chapter ;-; but I'm sure the next chapter will have one so stay tuned.


	5. Satisfied

It was finally the day. After a full week of not hearing anything from Angel Dust. The only person who did hear of Angel was Alastor, the most unlikely person to ever keep on tabs with the pornstar. No one ever knew though.

Eventually Angel found out that Alastor was visiting him from time to time. The spider would always see a shadow that obviously didn't belong to him or any of the furniture. That shadow would always grin right at him with the faintest sound of static. He would greet it sometimes but most of the time he wouldn't really mind it. Angel already knew who owned that shadow, the figure was all too familiar.

He would see the shadow follow him around sometimes, he would see it in the mirror, in the hallways, and even while Angel was practicing. Heck, he'd say that the shadow probably saw the full show already without having to buy tickets. It was cute though, at least he had comfort even when the routines were getting too painful to bare. Every other night he'd see a cup of coffee left on the table inside his room and before he could check to see who left it, he would always hear the sound of crackling or static and in an instant he knew who left it there.

Angel wouldn't mention this to Al ever, Alastor would constantly deny it and assume Angel was hallucinating all of it from the stress and sleepless nights but yet again, Angel could just question him why he knew he had no sleep.

But now the days of preparation and hard work have finally come to an end. The real show, " Voices Of The Top ", was beginning and everyone hoped that all their efforts had not gone to waste.

Angel was getting ready in his dressing room, dressing up and getting his composure together so he wouldn't mess up on stage. In a middle of putting his makeup on, the door swung open startling Angel, making him trip over himself and onto the floor.   
" What the.. Oh, Hey daddy~ Hear to see me~? "  
Angel winked at the man who had just entered the room. Valentino.   
" Angie baby, you've been such a good boy. Didn't make daddy angry for even a sec "   
Valentino made his way over to the spider sitting on the floor and bent down to give his ' pet ' a pat on a head.

Angel could tell Val was honestly proud of him. It made him feel something he hasn't felt in ages. Was it accomplishment? Acceptance? Eh, who knows.   
" Anythin to please ya Val, and I mean anythin~ " Angel stood up and directed a wink towards   
Valentino making the other chuckle in response.   
" Make daddy even more proud sweetheart and I just might put more into your award "   
He gave Angel a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, giving Angel his privacy.

Of course Angel instantly wiped that kiss away as soon as Val left the room. He had make up to put on and he didn't want to get anything on him until after his performance.

Meanwhile Alastor was already at the venue where the show should be happening, In a casino Lucifer owned, patiently waiting until the show started; and by patiently waiting he meant tormenting others luck in any of the slot machines making them loose their money. Sure he was pulling tricks here and there for his own pleasure but no one was suspecting him for being the cause of loosing their cash. He watched as demons were breaking slot machines out of pure rage or smashing tables to the ground. The show hasn't even started and he is already causing chaos.

Alastor took note that the casino was soon filling up with a lot of demons. All here to see their favorite pornstars sing and dance. He recognized some overlords as well, one of them being Valentino popping in and out of rooms. Every demon steered far away from Alastor, as they rightfully should, as he eyed down every single one. It was only going to be a few minutes before the door leading to the main auditorium would open up.

And just like that, the speakers had turned on probably meaning that there was going to be an announcement. Soon the casino fell almost silent as the voice behind the speaker spoke.

" Ahem, Greetings sinners of hell, I am your favorite host and overlord, Valentino, here to announce that the doors of the auditorium is now opening! First come first serve with the seats, I ain't reserving shit for nobody ".   
With that, the announcement ended with a laugh at the very end just before it cut off. It took a second for everyone to realize that they should be running towards the doors now.

Every demon alike started running towards the entrance to the auditorium, all wanting to be at the front row seats. Alastor could easily teleport himself there using his shadow but he first wanted to see the chaos of the massive crowd as they tried to pull themselves to get to the doors. Demons were getting thrown, Stepped on, killed, it was an amazing sight for Alastor to see but he too wanted a front row seat.

He quickly pulled himself into the shadows and brought himself into one of the front row seats, seeing a few others that had already gotten inside before the crowd came in. Alastor didn't bother to see what kind of a mess all the other demons were doing just to get in when he could already hear their shouting and yelling from all the way to the front row.

" Lovely day we're having here. "   
Alastor turned to the demon sitting next to him. A well-dressed doll-like looking demon with more of a modern and vintage style than a 1920's and classy style like Alastors.  
" Indeed it is. "   
The two exchanged glances before laughing and continued to be silent, listening to the screams of demons behind them.

Soon enough, the lights dimmed once more and the spotlight was focused onto the large stage. The whispers and laughs around the entire auditorium didn't cease to stop though.

Suddenly, Loud jazz music played through the air as all the lights in the auditorium soon started to flash and turn into different shades of colors. Fitting for a show such as this. Even the stage lit up, the amount of effort and money must of been a lot to just make the introduction look grand and glorious.

Then coming towards the center of the stage was Valentino with a microphone in his hands which also had glowing lights on it. How surprising.   
" How sickening to see all you here today! I welcome you all to my first ever live show, " Voices of The Tops "! performed by your favorite porn stars~ "  
A bunch of the crowd starting whistling and moaning out loud which really made Alastor disgusted and In a mild state of discomfort.

" Now without further adue, May the show begin! "

The entire auditorium was filled with cheers, Alastor kept his mouth shut and with a grin as he was eager to see what kind of performance has he been waiting for this past week.

The sound of electro swing filled the room as the first performer came our, Alastor took a quick glance at the performer and almost instantly knew that it wasn't Angel. He continued to watch their performance anyhow since the song was tolerable to his extent, it may be electro swing but it was at least close enough to being Jazz. The demon on stage appeared to be a fox demon with three extra tails and eyes. He assumed that this fox demon must of been a girl based on the looks but hey, Angel may be a guy but he can sure look like a woman with just the right amount of makeup. The first performer was accompanied by a few background dancers as she and/or he began to sing, already making their way towards the thirsty crowd.

Alastor avoided to get that Fox's attention at all costs as he saw them leaning over to some demons or straddling them which completely disturbed the radio demon. Good thing he was at the very end of the front row.

After about six unsettling minutes, the song came to an end and the fox performer soon left the stage, blowing the crowd a kiss before strutting their way off the stage.

Alastor had only came here to see Angel, not to put up with this disturbing nonsense. He was close enough to just leaving to cool down his nerves but it was still bearable so he remained seated.

He looked at the demon sitting next to him who he was interacting with earlier and he didn't seem to be bothered by it at all but they weren't overreacting either. Simply applauding the performer as they left.

" Dear sir are you not bothered by the overly sexual display of entertainment that you have just witnessed? "   
The man beside Alastor laughed at the comment and looked towards the radio demon with a smile on his face.   
" It's performed by pornstars, what could you really expect them to do my good man? Do you want them to drink tea in front of everyone? "   
Both of them let out a laugh and went back to having their own time to themselves as the next song soon blasted out.

The next song was very irritating to listen once Alastor heard it. Was it even a song? It must be one of those modern day club music since it certainly didn't come from his generation. The second performer was a cat demon. This time they didn't have any backup dancers, they were performing solo as they danced along to the music. They were doing quite a lot of acrobatic tricks making the crowd go wild and hyped up, the music very fitting to the performers energy. Unfortunately Alastor was not fond of any of it, though the performers dancing was commendable, he had no interest in the music accompanying it.

This went on for a full eight minutes of splitting, cartwheeling, twisting and a lot of acrobatics that most people wouldn't be able to do without the proper training and practice.

Alastor let out a heavy sigh as he wasted a full eight minutes of his time. He was starting to question if this was even the right show. For sure though, he was getting impatient and wanted to get Angels performance over with already so he can go back with causing terror and chaos.

Suddenly, an evil thought came across his mind as his soon regular grin turned more twisted and cruel. He had an idea in mind and it was sure to cause quite the disruption.

The next performer appeared on stage, a beautiful fairy who's body was pure white, including her hair. The only thing that was off colored was her red eyes and clothes.

The music turned into an instrumental one played by a guitar. A fast paced one too. The fairy danced around the stage, singing along stunning the crowd with her outstanding voice but not as good as Angels.

Alastor stared at the fairy, his devilish grin still on his face. With a wave of his hand the floor boards beneath the performer cracked open and abruptly, they fell right into the broken floor boards. They screamed in agony as they tried their best to get out as the beat of the song was being continued on without them. A lot of demons were either laughing or booing at her as random objects were thrown directly at her. She cried out and covered her face, not bothering to even try anymore as tears fell down her eyes.

In just a minute, security came up the stage to drag her out and into the curtains leaving a still booing audience.

Alastor laughed at what he had caused and was proud of himself for doing so. No more absolutely aggravating music for him anymore.

The doll-like demon sitting beside him looked directly at Alastor with a straight face, almost knowing that he was the one who caused this. Alastor merely nodded and faced back at the stage leaving the other to his own thoughts.

Soon, yet another song filled the room already starting off without the performer being there.

" They tried to put me on the cover of vogue~ "

The voice was recognizable to Alastor and he almost felt enlightened to finally hear that same voice he heard at the bar and behind his door.

" But my legs were too long!~ "

The crowd started to become louder than ever before, Screaming as their all time favorite pornstar entered the stage looking as stunning as ever.

Angel Dust.

He was wearing a white glittering corset with black dress pants and white sparkling heels. He had white gloves on and a black bow tied to his neck. This time he didn't have a wig and had full makeup instead so that even without the wig, he still looked like a real female 

With his grand entrance, he immediately sashayed towards the center of the stage. Matching his steps with every beat of the music.

" Everyday is leg day, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday "

" Thighs, calves all the way, Thursday, Friday, Saturday~ "

Angel dropped himself on the floor, spreading his legs and extending his first set of arms upwards as the other two were rubbing his body.

" Sunday is the one day, I get on my runway. Ready for it hunty? Ready for it hunty?~ "

He got right back up in such an agile manner. He turnt his back against the crowd as he began to strip down his dress pants teasingly revealing his corset and white underwear that matched his entire outfit flawlessly. At this point, the entire auditorium was filled with shouts and cried for more.

" I'm legendary, All legs, no dairy "

Backup dancers soon came out of the curtains at both sides of the stage, all doing their dance steps in sync with style as Angel  
made sure he was prancing all over the stage.

" I'm legendary, all legs no dairy "

Angel made his way to the middle once more, Hips swaying to the music gracefully.

" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "  
" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "  
" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "

He sashayed all the way to the front of the stage, not missing a beat as he clapped along with the music already knowing that the crowd was begging for more.

Meanwhile Alastor found himself drawn yet again to the spider. Whenever this happened, he was just left blank. His focus on Angel and only on him. He didn't care about the abnoxious music, he was too focused by Angels alluring movements that he just thought of nothing at all except how lovely the spider sang and danced.

" Everday is leg day! Never take no break "  
" want this chocolate milkshake? Watch it while your heart breaks~ "

He leaned against one of the backup dancers, Letting them move their hands around his body as he slowly hooked his right leg over their hip. His arms wrapping around their chest and neck.

" Sunday is the one day, I get on my runway.  
Ready for it hunty? Ready for it hunty?~ "

The dancer carried Angel all the way back to the other side of the stage gracefully, the spider only being one foot above from the floor boards before being carefully dropped at the very end of the stage.

" I'm legendary! All legs, no dairy "

The dancer quickly made their way back to their original formation as Angel slowly walked back to the center, showing off his legs of course.

" I'm legendary! All legs, no dairy "

As soon as he made it back to the middle, he did a carewheel heading to the front of the stage before dropping a split making everyone gasp.

" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "  
" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "

He rubbed his second set of arms against his legs flirtatiously before getting back up and moving around the stage.

" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu?~ "

Both him and his backup dancers were clapping to the rhythm as all of them headed towards the middle of the stage. All of them dancing in synchronization and flare, not once making the crowd have a dull moment.

" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "  
" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "  
" Legs! Legs! What's on the menu? "

The dancers had carried Angel into the air, The spider standing there posing with pride in his eyes.

" oh yeah~, oh yeah!~ "  
" Legs! "

And as sudden as it started, the music came to and end. Every demo was off their seats, applauding and cheering louder than Angel has ever heard before. For a moment, he felt the entire world around him stop as he took in everything. The sense of being cheered on by more than hundreds of demons and the fact that he perfected his performance made him feel nearly complete for a second. Until he saw Alastor amongst the roaring crowd, both of them were gazing directly at each other. It felt as if it was just the two of them and the noise seemed to have just faded away. Angel was frozen in place as he saw Alastors all so famous grin turn into a real genuine smile. Now he truly felt complete. The spider almost felt like falling down but he couldn't just fuck up the entire performance now.

Angel looked back at his audience and bowed before gently being lowered back to the ground as the entire group of dancers bowed together before leaving the stage with their heads held high.

Despite everything that has happened today, Alastor was completely satisfied with the entertainment he received. Seeing Angel perform was all he came here to do, there was no point on seeing what else was happening. With a snap of a fingers, he disappeared into the depths of the shadows once more with a pleasant smile on his face. 

____________________________________  
Notes  
Heck-, it's currently 12 am and I cant believe I posted 3 chapters in a day. Finally this chapter has a music number in it so thank you so much for sticking around!

Song mentioned in this chapter:  
Legs By Lucian Pinae  
( I forgot to say that I cut out some parts of the actual song lyrics because it was just repeating the same verses/lines too many times )


	6. While it lasts

It was only yesterday when it all happened. Angel couldn't get that damned radio demons to smile out of his head. It wasn't something to make a big deal out of and it wasn't even a problem but it felt wrong to think about Alastor. It felt wrong to actually like spending time with him, it made him feel so many things he didn't want to feel. Was he getting attached? Or was it just the urge to want to fuck the guy. He never did figure it out.

After the show ended which lasted until midnight, Angel rushed back on to the stage, searching for the radio demon which is something nobody would do. He wasn't supposed to go back on stage, but he was so eager to see him. The spider had no explanation why he wanted to see him, There was just something inside of him that told him he should.

Angel was on stage once more, still wearing what he wore when he was performing earlier. Angel darted his eyes towards the front row seats but found no creepy smiling maniac in any of the seats. He scanned the entire auditorium, ignoring all the other demons calling out to him most likely to fuck him. The spider couldn't give a fuck this time, The only thing he gave a fuck about was the guy who was stuck in his head for the past few days.

Shortly, Valentino came onto the stage as well. Narrowing his eyes on Angel as he made his way towards the pornstar. The overlord was shoving demons out of his way, slamming their heads onto the floorboards, he was clearly furious. With a blink of an eye, Valentino grabbed Angel by the neck and forced the spider to face him.

" V-Val, I-I can explain! "  
Angel's breath was being taken away from him. He tried resisting and pulling off the sharp hands that were grasping his throat.   
" What the FUCK are you doing?! "   
Valentino was death glaring the spider, his grin still wide but had the clear sign of wrath in it. Angel was struggling, he didn't want this, he only wanted to see him.

Angel tried to say something, anything, but all that came out of his mouth were heavy coughs and gasps. " Deal with it slut, you're probably used to this shit " The overlord not once making his grip loosen. In fact, it was getting more unbearable to deal with. Valentino's nails were digging into Angel's throat as blood soon dripped down from his neck. Angel was on the brink of passing out because of the lack of oxygen. His vision was getting blurry, his head was throbbing then all too suddenly he was thrown into the ground harshly making him yell in complete agony.

Angel was used to this shit by now, but it would always catch him off guard no matter how prepared he would be. He may act all smug and shit he's still afraid.  
" Learn your place, Angel Dust, Don't go off skipping around wherever the fuck you want without my consent. "   
Valentino bent down until he was directly in Angel's line of sight, his twisted grin never leaving for a second. The overlord brought Angel closer, There faces nearly touching.   
" Now what do you say to daddy when you fuck up~? " Angel was still lost in fear. It didn't help that Valentino was digging his nails deep into Angel's back as the spider was trying to find the right reply.  
" I-I'm so sorry daddy, I-I've been a very bad boy, please forgive me, daddy,~ "   
Angel hated this but he had no choice. He did his best puppy eyes and tried his hardest to ignore the stinging pain at his back. He just didn't want to be in more pain than he already was in.

Valentino leaned closer towards Angel, Whispering down his neck making Angel terrified of what would kind of fucked up shit would happen to him next.  
" Your lucky that you actually not useless or I would have ripped away EVERY single bone out of your body "   
Angel felt as if he was about to just break down right there but he couldn't, he can't. He closed his eyes shut only nodding his head in response. He waited, only hoping for it to all be over before he heard the sound of boots clicking away.

Angel opened his eyes slowly, just to make sure he was finally alone. He let out a heavy sigh, not realizing how long he was actually holding his breath. There were moments where he adored Val and moments where he wished he would just die already. His thoughts were clouded and messed up, he couldn't bother to think anymore as he let a single tear fall. Then came more tears and soon, Angel was having a break down. Even with all the cries, he could hear himself laughing at his own misery. He truly felt pathetic.

The pain on his neck and back were stinging badly, but he couldn't care right now. He was feeling too emotional to do shit. Angel had completely forgotten what he was really here for or why he had come on the stage again.

Now, Angel was making his way back to the hotel. Finally being released from studio grounds. He was wearing his usual attire but the back of it was slowly being stained with blood. He didn't bother to even try to clean up the wounds he was given earlier, hell had a shitty way of giving medical treatment so it was best to just wash it off then let it heal on its own.

Angel was nowhere near fine. His vibrant colors of white and pink turned into a mess of light grey and faded pink. His once bright and flirtatious expression turned blank and emotionless. His eyes were focused on the ground, ignoring any demon in his way, today just wasn't his day. This is what usually would happen to Angel after a beating, completely lost in his own confusing thoughts. A ' few ' bottles of liquor or drugs would probably turn him back to normal.

After what felt like an eternity of walking, Angel was in front of the hotel. He made his way inside, every movement of his looking weak and drained of energy. He just wanted to make his way towards the bar, grab probably ten bottles of whatever alcohol he got his hands on and lock himself in his room. Of course, Charlie just had to pop out of who knows where and run up to him with too much energy then a normal person should have.   
" Angel!!! Glad to see your back! I watched your performance and you did AMAZING!!! "   
Her hands were up in the air, waving in excitement. Even her face was full of joy, where does she even store that much enthusiasm.

Angel barely even looked at her, He merely nodded and continued walking towards the bar, grabbing as many bottles of liquor he could carry ignoring the sleeping Husk.

Charlie clearly noticed something was up, She followed behind Angel with a concerned look. As she was about to speak, her eyes trailed towards the stained blood at the back of his coat.   
" Angel! What happened to your back! "   
Charlie looked at Angel with nothing but pure concern and distress plastered on her face. Angel turned around, facing the princess with a forced smile.   
" Nothin' toots, Me an' my clumsy ass slipped down the stairs "   
he let out a small chuckle, still holding all the bottles in his hands with no struggle at all.

" Angel, be more careful next time! Here, I'll help you clean- "

" No, I'm fine princess, I'll fix it myself "

Angel gave her a light pat on the shoulder before walking right past her, the scent of blood trailing after him. Charlie desperately wanted to help him but the moment she turned around, Angel was no where in sight.

Alastor was on his way to the elevator, he was planning to go out and check on the radio tower and possibly hunt down some demons to participate in his broadcast. Their screams would be absolutely delightful to hear. The ripping of flesh and bone and the delicious taste of a fresh kill. All to be heard throughout hell to ensure that he was still as terrifying and superior as ever.

He made his way into the elevator and quickly pressed the button to the lobby, a pleasant Jazz melody filled the air, relieving Alastor from all the obnoxious music from the show he had watched just yesterday. As soon as the elevator doors opened, he was face to face with the spider who had entertained him with both his talent of singing and dance. They both just stood there, staring at each other before the elevator doors began closing, making them snap out of blankly almost awkwardly staring.  
" Shit- " Angel quickly jumped into the elevator, crashing into the walls as he hissed in pain. Alastor looked at the spider, raising an eyebrow before laughing at him. Angel stood there, staring at the radio demon laugh at his own foolish actions before laughing as well. Even though that deer was laughing at him, he couldn't help but laugh too, feeling as if that laugh was just enough to make him feel just slightly better. It went out for a few more seconds before it was silent once more. The elevator doors closing as Angel pressed on the button leading to his floor. 

" Good to see you, my effeminate fellow! And might I say, you truly never cease to amaze me with your performances. "   
Angel was left smiling at that, completely forgetting the emptiness and pain he was feeling moments ago.   
" I uh, thanks Al, Didn't even think you'd come " Angel leaned against the wall, only now noticing that he dropped two bottles of alcohol, leaving it shattered and spilled.   
" FUCK! When did that shit happen?! "   
Angel stared at the shattered pieces of glass not sure how it even broke. Angel looked back at Alastor seeing him laughing once more.   
" Oh fuck you ya creepy lookin' shit! Did ya notice this?!? "   
Alastor simply nodded, trying his best to stop laughing from Angel's dumbassery. Angel would have gotten pissed and punched any fucker who was laughing at his stupidity but this time, he let it slide as the elevator doors opened up to his floor.

Angel violently stepped out of the elevator, pissed that he dropped a couple of bottles of who knows what. It's alcohol and that's all that matters to Angel.

Meanwhile Alastor, just only took notice that he was on Angel's floor instead of heading out of the hotel and dragging poor unfortunate souls into his radio tower. He turned back only to see the elevator close shut and headed to its next destination. The deer demon facepalmed in complete regret that he was too distracted by watching Angel be an idiot instead of using his own common sense to get out of the elevator as soon as it was on the Lobby floor. Well, he was here now so might as well follow Angel to who knows where. Wait.

It took him just a second to realize what he was actually doing, he was still following alongside the spider but his mind was all set on just waiting patiently near the elevator to make his way back to the lobby. His thoughts were too jumbled up and confused that he didn't even realize Angel   
talking to him.

" Why are ya even followin me, Al, don't ya got your own shit to do? "  
" Al? Alastorr! Hey, smiles!! "

Angel was waving his hand in front of Alastor's face making the other wake up from trying to gather his own thoughts.   
" What? Oh! I apologize, Angel, It seems that I was distracted with my own line of thinking! How rude of me. " 

Despite how calm Alastor looked if you ignored the creepy smile, he was internally regretting almost every step he was taking. Angel in the other hand was internally freaking out that Alastor was even following him to his room. This is definitely not something that should happen.   
" Anyways, Aren't ya gonna do whatever radio fuckery thing ya do? "   
Angel raised a brow, confused why the radio demon would even bother to be around him.   
" Hahaha, That could wait, darling, For now, I'm here with you as odd and unfortunate as that sounds "

Angel rolled his eyes at that but he was still smiling. Just walking here with Alastor almost made him forget about the stinging pain coming from his back and neck. Almost.

Angel stopped abruptly as he sniffed the air. He had forgotten he was still bleeding and the scent of blood all over him wasn't helping. Alastor had a confused look at him as he stared at Angel. Of course, the deer demon had already noticed the smell of blood coming from Angel but he wasn't sure whether it was someone else's or his own. It's not like he cared anyways, at least he hoped he didn't care.

" Did something happen to you, Angel? You reek of blood. "   
Angel sighed and continued walking towards his room, the pleasant moment of nothing but small talk soon faded away as he recalled what had previously happened to him.   
" Nothin', I slipped 'cause I'm a clumsy fuck "   
Angel stopped as soon as he was in front of his room. Pulling a key out of one of his pockets and unlocking it.  
" Well that certainly explains a lot... "   
Alastor let out a chuckle before adjusting his eyes to the sight of Angel's room. It made him wince in disgust, there was pink everywhere. Every god damn shade of pink. His eyes could barely adjust to all the color, it was worse than his room was filled with lights. Alastor was used to the dark colors and darkness of his room that seeing the other room almost made him feel he was in a different world entirely. Angel paid no mind to Alastor's reaction and stepped inside, being greeted by his adorable little pig, fat nuggets.

" Aww, ciao mio adorabile piccolo bambino, ti sono mancato? "   
Angel quickly placed the bottles of alcohol on a table before picking up the little pig and cradling it in his arms. Alastor tilted his head when he heard Angel speak, was that Italian? He barely ever heard that language during his time in hell and even back when he was still alive. He didn't bother to even ask though he obviously didn't understand a word Angel said.

While Angel was mumbling Italian to his pet, Alastor continued looking around the pink room out of curiosity. The room was massive, almost as big as his own room. There was a large vanity mirror at the very end of the room, in front of the mirror was a long table with light pink decorated designs into it. There were a bunch of makeup and grooming supplies on it, all neatly placed and organized. On the right side of the room was a giant bed with it's blanket and pillows that were made out of pure fluff. On the left side was a large closet filled with wigs, clothes and all kinds of accessories of every single color. The entire room was fully furnished and always had pink on it no matter how small, just as expected. It was too girly for Alastor's taste.

Angel placed Fat nuggets back onto the ground, the pig walking towards Alastor before nudging his foot. In response, Alastor ' unintentionally ' kicked it away without a moment of hesitation. Angel's face was filled with surprise but Fat nuggets seemed to fine and still out off the zone.   
" What the fuck Al?! perché hai ferito il povero bambino ?! Non ti ha fatto niente!!! "  
Angel was angrily scolding the deer demon in Italian but fortunately, Alastor didn't understand a single word so he merely ignored Angel and sat down on the fluffy couch that was in front of the table with the bottles of liquor.

Alastor continued to watch Angel ramble to particularly no one before storming off into the bathroom to probably freshen himself since the blood from his back was starting to drip down. It wasn't easy holding back his cannibalistic instincts from the smell of blood, he focused his eyes on the innocent pig sitting peacefully on the floor staring right back at Alastor with an oblivious expression. He felt his mouth watering almost tempted to just dig his claws into that creature and eat it alive. He could have swallowed that pig whole but at least he had the decency to resist from eating the small animal since it seemed to be of significance to Angel. How did that little pig end up in the fiery pits of hell? It seems too innocent to even be here.

A couple of minutes past by before Angel walked out of the bathroom with nothing but his thigh-high boots, his shorts and a long fluffy towel covering him. Water was still dripping from him but he didn't care, As long as he finally got the blood-stained clothes off of him. The spider sat beside Alastor, but not too close to make the radio host uncomfortable. The smell of blood was still there but at least it was being slightly covered up by the scent of a strong cologne Angel must have used.

There was a moment of silence between the two, other than the noises coming from the pig running around the room. Angel reached over to the table and grabbed one of the bottles before drinking it straight. It was Amaretto, a very tasteful kind of alcohol. Alastor looked at the various types of alcoholic beverages and decided to get one as well, reading the labels to make sure the one he got was whiskey.

" hah, I remember the last time we were both drinking our asses off. Didn't think of you as a drinker "   
Angel giggled before taking another swing of his Amaretto. Alastor doesn't recall any time he had drunk alcohol with Angel. It took a while for him to remember flashes off blurry memories of what may have happened. 

" I don't seem to recall when I went drinking with you of all people, maybe you are simply imagining things. "   
This time being Alastor the one to take a swig of his whiskey. Angel laughed and stared at the bottle in his hands, perhaps Alastor had already forgotten about the deal the made that night.   
" Ya probably don't remember shit 'cause ya passed out but you were drunk as fuck! Kept messin up your words and talkin shit about who knows what "   
Angel smiled at the memory. Although Alastor may have not remembered, it was one of the most fun he had in the hotel. It was the night before Alastor came to see Angel's performance at the bar. They had a drinking competition for whatever reason. Alastor kept clinging on to his arm and kept talking to no one at all. He would accidentally ramble about his life before or the many lives he had taken but despite how strange it all is, Angel found himself lost in that damned radio demons voice.

Alastor just laughed and shook his head in response. " No no no darling I don't ever think that happened- " he was stuck in a long pause before he slowly remembered the deal he and Angel had made that very night. It started off as a silly competition he was led into but after that, it was all a blur.

" Oh... Perhaps I did. However, I can hardly recollect what had occurred that night. Was I really that drunk? "   
Alastor faced towards Angel for answers but the spider just laughed and continued drinking his Amaretto. The deer demon had a conflicted expression, as he made his cane appear in mid-air startling Angel. Angel had flinched and had almost dropped his drink but fortunately held on to it. Alastor tapped the microphone gently before it started glowing red as a creepy-looking red eye slowly opened.

" Testing, Testing, is this thing on? "   
Angel looked at Alastor then at the cane then back to Alastor with a confused look. ' Was he seriously talking to a cane ' Angel thought.   
" Well I do believe so! I am alive and well! "   
The cane spoke. It was a mix between a staff and a microphone which appears to be alive. Of course, this made Angel creeped out but with Alastor, almost everything about him is strange in somehow but that's what he liked about him. 

" Ah yes! Do you recall what happened the night where I and Angel went drinkingng together? " 

" Why of course sir! I remember it clear as day. I have an audio clip of one of the ridiculous conversations you and sir Dust had as well if you would like me to play it! "

Angel just stared at the two talking to each other as if they knew each other all their lives. Well if the cane even had a life. It was weird to watch but Angel didn't want to interrupt, he was fine just drinking his alcohol and minding his own business.   
" Go ahead! I'd like to know what I have forgotten that night, I am quite curious "   
Alastor leaned back into the couch, watching as his cane was glowing a bright red as the sound of static filled the room. Angel was also watching the cane do it's magic, grabbing another bottle of liquor after finishing the other one. 

And for a moment, everything was silent before the audio clip starting playing.

There was a faint sound of laughing coming from both of the demons. The sound of bottles being spilled and shattered but the sound of laughter quickly covered it all up. 

" Al, Ya gonna pass out if ya keep drinkin' that much! And you keep spillin' your fuckin liquor on me for fuck's sake, spill it on Husk! "

" HEY! DONT GET ME INVOLVED IN YOUR SHIT! "

" Haha! That does sound entertaining to do! "

There was a moment of nothing but giggles until a sound of a loud splash and hissing filled the air accompanied by even more laughter. 

" YOU TWO GOTTA STOP FUCKING DRINKING ALREADY! THERE'S BARELY ANYTHING LEFT ON THE GOD DAMN SHELVES! "

" Calm down Husker my good friend! I'm sure you can find some more! For now, it's all mine "

" Don't ya go drinkin' all the alcohol in 'ere smiles, imma fuckin' smack you if ya do "

" Oh? Will you now? I don't think you can~ "

There was a sound of a chair moving closer and bottles being placed but if you can listen closely, you could hear a silent hum of a voice as well. 

" Oh I can, It's just too hard for me to do it with that handsome face of yours~ "

" Really, Is that the best compliment you can muster? Well, you my dear are truly stunning. Unlike most, you are certainly worth my every second " 

There was a long pause of silence between the audio recording and from both of the actual demons sitting there watching. Both of them were flustered and feeling more uncomfortable by the second. 

" Do you really mean that Alastor? "

" As of now, I like you darling~ "

The static around the room stopped and so did the Audio recording. The red glow coming from the cane faded away and turned back to normal. 

The entire room was dead silent. Not even fat nuggets were making any noises. The tension was so thick that it made even Alastor feel vulnerable. Did he really say that? Did he really do that? He can't believe it. He won't believe It. The radio host closed his eyes shut, it was getting harder for him to keep his smile on his face as he repeated the audio clip in his head over and over again to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. His hands were covering his face in sheer embarrassment and even more regret. ' this isn't real, I despise that spider, He is not worth my time and is clearly the most disgusting specimen I have ever seen ' Alastor thought as kept uttering those words to himself to keep his sanity.

Angel did say he remembered what happened but he didn't recall ever saying this or ever seeing it happen. All four sets of his hands were clenching the couch as he tried to cool down but no matter what those words were stuck in his head. 

" As of now I like you darling. "


	7. Confusion and Frustrations

Two demons sat there on a couch, still trying to process what they had just heard. It may have been fake or a very cruel trick Alastors own cane had made but thats most likely not the case. Still, The deer demon was desperately trying to find a proper excuse for the matter. He was very sure he never said that, he would never. Alastor may have done ridiculous things when he was drunk but he must have been incredibly idiotic to ever do this. 

Angel, on the other hand was slowly recovering from what he had just previously heard. The spider had plenty of demons gushing over him and telling him countless times that they adored him. Though he would have never expected Alastor, the radio demon himself, to say ' that ' out loud. The very man who had slaughtered his way to the top, broadcasting his carnage all throughout hell and tormenting any unfortunate soul to ever cross his way had admitted out loud that he liked Angel. Of course that could have been meant in a friendly way but Angel didn't really mind either way.

Angel turned his head over to Alastor hesitantly, checking if he had broke him or something. Angel was terrified when he saw the other, he was more than broken, LITERALLY. Alastors neck was snapped in a very uncomfortable looking way, his eyes turning into radio dials and static surrounding him making it almost unbearable to hear. He was sure that at any moment he'd get torn to shreds. 

" Al? Can we just.. Forget this ever happened? "

Angel was on the very edge of the couch, frozen in place from the terror and tension he was feeling at the moment. The room fell silent once more, only static was heard as Alastor was sitting there creepily.

All too suddenly, Alastor had resumed back to being his usual self. Thankfully that weird looking neck crack he had went back to normal. How does he even do that?

" Ah yes! I'd be pleased to forget this had ever occurred and if you dare try to even bring it up to me or to any other.... Well let's just say it won't be as pleasuring as you believe it to be "

Angel nodded his head in response. Loss in words as he let out a heavy sigh of relief. He got yet another bottle of who knows what off the table and got himself out of the couch as soon as he felt the tension he had felt leave.   
" Ya whateva, 'course I ain't sayin' shit ta nobody. " the spider popped off the lid of the bottle cap as it fell on to the floor, drinking another bottle of liquor. 

Angel was pacing around the room since he currently wanted to give the other as much space as he needed after the awkward incident. Sure it won't be easy to just compeletly forget about it but at least   
Alastor didn't send him to oblivion.   
" Great! Now if you excuse me I'll be on my way, since I do believe I have more important things to do. "   
The deer demon stood up from the couch, walking pass Angel as he brushed against him unintentionally, making Angel flinch in respond.   
" Awwh, but aren't I important to ya? "   
Alastor paused in his steps, not turning back to   
even look at the spider.

" I may not tolerate you as much but you are amusing to be around. Never a dull moment with you Angel "

" Wait, so I am?!- "

Alastor had already left the room before Angel had the time to say anything back. He didn't even bother to look at him for fucks sake.   
" Ughh quest'uomo, perché deve essere così drammatico? "   
Angel huffed, looking over to Fat nuggets who merely oinked in response.   
" Ya clueless lil baby, but that makes you so special " Angel cooed. He picked up his pet pig and went over to his bed side to lay down for a bit. He aloud his pet join him as he thought to himself.

Angel defiently wished he could of spend more time with Alastor but he knew it wasn't right. It was just him being greedy for attention again. He looked like a mess though, he only realized now that he was still only wearing black shorts and a towel over him. His hair was tangled and he felt tipsy after all the booze he drank. Jeez, he really needed to clean himself up before he fucks up his entire look.

Alastor had already begun his hunt. In a matter of seconds, Alastor was out of the hotel and causing chaos. He wanted to keep his mind off of everything and everyone but to also let all his confusion and frustration out. In his case, It really wasn't necessary to kill these worthless hell scums but today was an exception. First, he was stupid enough to not leave the elevator as soon as he could. Second, he was being very stupid when he decided to follow Angel to his room which of course was wrong on so many levels. Third, was the worst one yet, The audio clip, which was for sure fake, at least Alastor hoped to Lucifer it was.

During any time he would have begun dragging demons into his radio tower and torture them for hours as their screams and cries we're broadcasted all throughout hell. But now? He wanted to relieve himself from all the confusing emotions he's been feeling lately. He would like to think of it as a curse put upon him or that he was sick but he already knew that it would be very unlikely for that to ever happen.

No matter how many times he terrorized demons. It just never took the feeling away. The feeling he never once felt in his life that made him so confused and irritated. It would always lead to that same person who had always seemed to get in his way every single time. Angel Dust.

Alastor was sure he disliked the spider but he wouldn't go as far as hating him. He would find Angel captivating at times but as soon as the other made sexual advances, Alastor was immediately disgusted. There was so much things Alastor found genuinely nice about Angel but also so many things that made him so annoying. Angel was a disturbing, reckless yet intriguing person to be around. With all too many situations he experienced with Angel, it was hard to even decide what Angel was to Alastor. It all just felt wrong but he didn't want it to be wrong. 

The radio host growled deeply, digging his sharp blood-stained nails against his arms. His smile growing wider by the second as it slowly became more painful but it didn't matter for him. He wanted nothing more than to rip out the feeling inside of him.

It was difficult for him to think or to even stand for that matter. He hissed silently as he felt the sting of pain in his arms, his nails were still piercing his skin knowing it won't do anything but cause him pain.

And just for a brief moment, the memory of listening to Angel sing and watching as he danced with a certain spark with every motion he made. It was one of the moments where Angel was just, Angel. The spider would always say he'd only do it for the money but there was always excitement in his eyes as he performed. Clearly it wasn't just for the money. Alastor would have never believed that the same person who he had pushed away for so long made him feel this way. He hated it, he would tell himself that there was no way in hell that he liked the pornstar in anyway but as soon as red glowing eyes meet pink mismatched ones, time just seems to stop.

Alastor didn't realize how long he was just standing in the middle of a street, clawing himself as blood trickled down his arms. Finally, he stopped fighting against the feelings and removed his bloody nails out of his skin. The radio demon had now noticed how many demons he had killed, all of their bodies surrounding him. He wasn't sure how much he had slaughtered but it was for sure it was a lot because of how many deceased bodies were there. Those who had witnessed it had already started running for their lives as soon as they saw piles of dead bodies.

The radio host had blood everywhere on him, from his shoes all the way to his face. He was a bloody mess and gladly he was willing to pause his killing spree for now and get himself cleaned up. Alastor made his way back to the hotel, leaving the dead bodies on the street to rot away.

Back in the hotel, Angel had thankfully got himself cleaned up but found himself in another part of the hotel where he had never been before. It was a large garden filled with all sorts of strange plant life, if you can even call it a plant, with a fountain right at the center. Angel never expected for plants here in hell to look as lively and blooming as they did back when he was alive but somehow Charlie made it so these plants weren't out to kill him in some way.

Angel had made his way towards the fountain that was pouring out clear water that shined softly. It was hard to find actual pure water here in hell so to see this had to be some sort of blessing. The spider was tempted to dip his fingers into the water but it was probably good to avoid that. Who knows, he might have poisoned the water in some way if he even laid a finger into it.

Angel sat down at the fountains edge, listening as the water poured out peacefully. It was times like these where he would sit back and loosen himself up from the reality that chains him. It was quiet moments like these where he would remember the time where his ma would sing him sweet lullaby's until he fell asleep or if pops was away, he and molly would sing in Italian and dance till they fell to the floor exhausted. If he could do that again and again, he would...

He was in deep thought until he heard the sound of footsteps as each step became louder and louder. It must of been a resident or any of the staff. Angel Shrugged it off and decided to ignore it, assuming that it was just someone passing by.

Then, he heard a faint hum, accompanied by the sound of jazz. His mind clicked to a certain demon who he was way too familiar with. Yet again, the spider disregarded it, it was just his mind probably out to fuck him over.

As the foot steps got closer, the more the more noises he heard. The sound of crackling and radio static was something he had heard so much times that at this point he couldn't just ignore it. The spider sat there impatiently, waiting till he saw a mysterious looking shadow at the entrance to the garden. He almost let a smile creep on to his face as he spoke.   
" Come outta there ya creep, I've seen ya long enough to know it's you "   
the static only got louder as the shadow started to approach him. Before he would have gotten scared shitless and started running off into anywhere but here but now, he was no longer afraid of the creepy shadow that had watched over him before.

The shadow stopped as soon as it was about five feet away from him. It's figure slowly starting to form as a familiar demon crept out from the depths of his own shadow, smile still on his face after all this time.

" Angel! "

" Al! Why the fuck are you here?! "

Angel had wide eyes as he stared at the   
man before him. He reeked of blood and it was quite obvious he had gone out and about to ruin peoples lives. Literally. There were small splotches and smudges of blood around his face but it wasn't that visible unless you look close enough without getting your head sliced off by the radio demon. 

" Charlie had allotted me to check on the residents and see their progress but it in all honesty, it's not like they've been doing anything. "   
Alastor was wandering around the garden, Not once turning back to face Angel. Angel didn't mind though, as long as he got to listen to Alastor speak then that was enough.   
" Eh, nobody ain't even tryin', Kinda gave up on that shit ages ago "   
Angel sighed tiredly as he held his cheeks with his first set of arms, his second set crossing his arms.   
" Then why are you still spending your time here when you can be doing.. well you're usual activities. " The radio demon had made his way towards the fountain where Angel was sitting at. Still standing in place and keeping his personal distance. Angel let out a laugh before removing his first set of arms from his cheeks.

" Same goes ta you smiles, Ya ain't got no shit ta do 'ere except for watchin' idiots be idiots. "   
Alastor let out a chuckle, Shaking his head as he crossed his arms.   
" Oh please Angel, Watching those feeble sinners cower in my presence is delightful to watch. "   
the spider merely rolled his eyes in reply, a small smile still on his face.   
" Ya got some sort of fucked up thoughts goin' on in your mind but that's ok, Everyone's crazy down 'ere anyways "   
Alastor nodded his head in agreement, deciding to take a seat at the edge of the fountain near Angel but not too close. 

" I have been curious dear, Where did you learn how to sing? I highly doubt you learned how in Hell " Alastor continued to avert his gaze from Angel, Staring at the fountain as it poured out its pure clear water.   
" When I was alive I guess, learned it from my ma 'cause she'd always sing to me and my siblings " Angel sighed quietly at the thought, the fun times he and his mom and siblings shared were beyond joyful. He had treasured every single moment.   
" I've also discovered that you speak Italian, do you not? "   
the deer demon had finally looked back at Angel, his ear tuff's perking up in curiosity.   
" Hell yeah I do! My entire family does. Ma taught me how ta sing in Italian as well. " Angel said proudly. His mother did influence him in a lot of ways, mostly in the good kind of ways. 

" Oh? Well, that is certainly fascinating to hear. "

" I can sing for ya if ya want to babe~ All free just for ya "

Alastor grimaced at the way he was being called but the radio host decided to ignore it since it wasn't exactly a valid reason why he should go on a rampage. " No Angel, no need for- " " -Hushh you, I'm gonna do it already so ya better listen. Be grateful ya get to see all ' this ' up close~ "  
Alastor rolled his eyes as he was so rudely interrupted.   
" Ah yes, I am so honored "   
It was clear Alastor was being sarcastic about it but Angel didn't seem to catch on. 

" Now all Ya gotta do is stay put an' put ya eyes on me "   
Angel winked at Alastor as the spider stood up and walked towards the entrance of the garden. Alastor raised a brow, tempted to just leave and go back to updating Charlie about the hotel's residents but really, what was there to tell? 

All was silent for a moment before Angel closed his eyes and began to sing yet again. 

" I sing ammore~ "

And there it was again. The same voice that had captivated Alastor from the first time he had heard it. Alastor sighed and leaned against the palm of his hand, watching as the spider moving his body to the non existing rhythm. 

" Per dirti darling, I love you sto inguaiato~, ti amo very much, purtroppo però non lo so dir " 

It was obvious that the spider was enjoying himself. He was dancing around as if nobody was even watching. It made Alastors grin fall just slightly into a more relaxed smile. 

" do you capire? "  
" My love, tu dare solo un kiss lo pregare~, tu credermi perché desidero te for me "

Angel began to roam around the garden, admiring the strange plant life as he sang, continuing to tap his feet to the flow of the song. Meanwhile, Alastor had kept his eyes set on the demon who was lost in his own singing.

" E non sapendo ' Catari ', Né ' Torna a Surriento ' canto ' Only you ', Solo per te "

" I sing ammore~, Do you capire oppure no? Voglio dirti ' I love you, I love you so e resta così with me~ ' "

As Angel sang, there were always little moments where both of the demons stared at eachother with nothing but wonder and awe. None of them knew what caused them to be like this but they found it enjoyable and fufilling nonetheless. 

" E non sapendo ' Catari ', Né ' Torna a Surriento ' canto ' Only you ', Solo per te "

" I sing ammore~, Do you capire oppure no? Voglio dirti ' I love you, I love you so e resta così accanto a me~ ' " 

Angel was swaying himself gracefully as he sang, slowly making his way back to fountain noticing how Alastor had never once looked away from him. 

" I sing ammore "

Angel had stopped in front of Alastor, smirk wide and full of excitement. For once, Alastor didn't felt the need to back away or push Angel away. He only sat there in comfort with a sweet smile on his face. 

" I sing ammore~ "

_____________________________________________  
Notes

Heck-, finally I made another chapter. I apologize for not posting that much because of how busy I am with school and such. I'll try to keep posting on a regular basis but I'm not sure how long it will take so I'm sorry for that :'v but man finding classy Italian songs had proven to be difficult ;_;

Song used in this chapter:   
I sing ammore by Nicola Arigliano


	8. Small talk and slips

The two sinners were so close to each other, stuck in the moment before the radio demons smile started to slowly widen into its previous charming grin.   
" Bravo darling, What a performance! You're truly filled with surprises "   
Alastor applauded, his words only speaking of the truth.   
" Aren't I always~? I got a hell lotta shit I can do, It's just that no one really gives a fuck "   
Angel shrugged as he sat beside Alastor. A small smile still stuck on his face, a smile that he didn't notice was there.   
" It's hell, Nobody cares about anyone dear "   
Alastor let out a chuckle as he said that. He wasn't wrong though, all that people care about down here was money, drugs, sex and any kind of fucked up shit they can get their hands on. 

" But don'tcha care 'bout me~? "   
Angel joked. He batted his eyes innocently as he watched the radio demon sigh and facepalm. Angel laughed in response. Alastor turned his head towards Angel with a raised brow, he squinted his eyes at the spider before he spoke.   
" Hmm... Maybe. "   
Alastor grinned widely, a hint of something cruel hidden in that grin, something that Angel didn't see at the moment. The spider was too shocked to notice.

" Wait you really do?!-- "

Before Angel could have finished his sentence, he was pushed into the fountain. Water splashing everywhere, the sound of laughter and static coming from a certain radio host accompanied the noise. Angel was muttering silent slurs as he heavily made his way back up. Angel grumbled in frustration, glaring at Alastor the entire time. Mascara was pouring down his eyes, his makeup became smudged, his clothes were soaked, and his fur was dripping with water. Angel shivered as cold air brusted into the room, he hugged himself and huffed.

Alastor was just laughing at the pornstar, he coughed into his fists as the laughter soon died down.   
" Alright, Ya had your fun, I just got cleaned up too! Fuckin' shit... "  
Angel scoffed at Alastor as he stared at the floor. Suddenly, he felt something warm cover him. The spider looked at the piece of clothing that had covered him and had immediately recognized the red pin-striped coat that rested against his shoulders. There was a visible pink blush on his face as he tried to cover it.   
" To answer your question more appropriately, Yes I do, Just not as much as you think darling. "   
Alastor got up from sitting down and dusted his pants. Angels blush only became more apparent which made it even more embarrassing for him. The spider was a complete mess yet again.

Angel thought he couldn't get any more flustered than he already was until he got a good look at Alastor. For the first time, he saw the other without his coat on. He wore a red dress shirt with a massive black cross in the middle. Angel watched as the radio host rolled up his sleeves and tidied himself up, revealing how skinny his arms really are as it went from a shade of red to black. Alastor noticed this and tried his best to simply ignore the staring spider. Alastor sighed and extended a hand out to Angel, the spider looking quite surprised at the gesture.   
" Hah, do ya want a high five or somethin'? "   
Angel chuckled and stared at the hand in front of him then back at the deer demon who had a sincere look on his face.   
" No, that's just ridiculous dear. I'm simply doing this since I'm not just going to leave you here looking like ' that ' and it is my fault "   
Alastor was averting his gaze from Angels once again, Angel didn't mind though. The spider already knew Alastor was going out of his comfort zone at this point, so he didn't want to push him even more. Don't want to mess up now.

Angel laughed and got up himself, seeing the radio host have a confused expression on his face before it quickly vanished.  
" Listen, Al, I got your coat, That's a good enough apology "   
Angel smirked and stood beside Alastor, clenching the edges of the coat into his hands. Ironically, it smelled of strawberries and blood.   
" Who said I apologized? "   
Alastor let out a menacing laugh and placed his hands behind his back as he and Angel started walking out of the garden.   
"I did, Also, I'm keepin' this whether ya like it or not"  
Angel stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner. He giggled as he watched Alastor shake his head in disapproval. 

" I'm getting that back Angel, Whether you like it or not "   
Alastor sounded irritated but with all the time spent with the crazy psychopath, Angel already knew he wasn't as irritated as he sounded.   
" Ya gotta kiss me first then~ "   
Angel let out a loud fit of laughter, watching as the deer demon quickly walked right pass Angel with a disgusted look on his face. 

" Hey! Come back here! "   
Angel continued laughing, chasing after the radio demon through the hallways of the hotel, water dripping on to the floor as the spider chased the deer. Angel might have been wrong but he swore he started to hear Alastor laugh as well.

Alastor stopped abruptly as he extended his right leg out, Angel was so distracted with chasing the other that in a matter of seconds he tripped over Alastors leg and fell on to the floor. Now Angel was sure Alastor was laughing, because he was generally laughing at the spider as he fell on to the floor. Angel snickered and brought himself back up, he stretched his arms as he let out a groan. Angel just got fucked over twice today, and it wasn't the kind he liked.

Somehow, Angel had held on to Alastors coat, not letting the radio host of having any chance of snatching it away from him.   
" You just love to see me fall don'tcha? "   
Angel crossed his second set of arms as he narrowed his eyes on the radio demon.  
" Yes indeed! You always seem to entertain me my dear, even with your foolish ways "   
Alastor was clearly enjoying himself from the mess Angel came to be, Angel, on the other hand, was exhausted. The spider leaned against the wall and sighed.   
" I'm gonna get right back at ya, you creepy lookin' deer fuck "   
Angel pointed a finger at Alastor, His eyes brows were furrowed as he spoke giving the obvious impression that he was slightly ticked off.   
" Haha! I'd like to see you try, You can't be as good as I darling. "  
Alastor gestured to himself, staring at Angel as if he was testing the spider. Angel merely rolled his eyes, he was about to say something before he felt something vibrate from one of his pockets.

The spider dug through his pocket and got his phone, eyes widening as soon as he saw what was sent to him. Alastor stared at the phone curiously, he never cared about learning the new gizmos these days. He wouldn't even bother to try.   
" Oh shit, Looks like I'm gonna be doin' another show in some fancy lookin' bar "   
Angel raised his brow as he stared at the phone. Alastor had slightly perked up at the thought but made sure it wasn't obvious, He walked over beside Angel to get a better look to what exactly the spider was reading. His eyes squinted as he read the messages and by the looks of it, it was definitely sent by Valentino. 

" Apparently there was supposed to be a pianoist to perform with me but they apparently died? Their body was found on the street next to a whole bunch of dead people "   
Angel continued to scroll down through the messages before coming across a very gorey image of a bunch of dead bodies being piled together on the streets. Alastor had recognized the image as soon as it popped up, those were the demons he had killed previously, he laughed at the sight making Angel feel only a tad bit uncomfortable.   
" I'm terribly sorry my dear friend but I may have killed your pianoist. I assure you that it was on purpose. "   
Alastors grinned had widened even more, it looked painful but Alastor was probably use to it. Angel laughed and shooked his head.  
" Well ya better find a replacement or Vals gonna fuckin' beat the shit outta me for no reason! "  
Angel said it so casually as if it wasn't actually a bad thing. The pornstar simply laughed it off but it was noticeable how forced that laugh was. Alastor wasn't all that concerned about Angel since he was still alive, though that is a terrible reason why he wasn't worried. 

Alastor sighed deeply, He rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes, smile still barely on his face.

" When's your performance? " 

" A week from now, Vals always been harsh with his time so practice is draining "

Angel fiddled with his fingers, it was surprisingly how calm Angel was about everything but with his type of ' work ', everything is tiring for different reasons. He held his hands together as he hesitantly spoke.  
" Only if you'd like... I know how to play the piano- " " YOU DO?! YA NEVER TOLD ME! "   
Alastor took a few steps back, already expecting Angel to be shoving words right into his face. 

" But! I have a lot of conditions and a reputation to up hold so if I'm going to do this, we do it under my rules "   
Alastor glanced towards Angel who was beaming with excitement. It was amusing to watch the spider be like this but realizing what he signed up for quickly changed his mood.  
" I don't care! As long I get to perform with you Al " Angel smiled brightly, disregarding the fact that his makeup was smeared and his clothes were still wet. 

Alastor returned to having his usual wide grin, it was certainly getting harder to maintain it the more he encountered his pushy spider companion.   
" Ah shit, can the conditions and whateva the fuck else your thinkin' about wait? Val is getting pissy again "   
Angel groaned in annoyance, Sometimes his work could be a real pain in the ass, in a literal sense as well. 

Angel was about to head out to leave before Alastor had lightly tapped his shoulder. The spider turned around, curious to what the radio host was going to say.   
" Are you really going to leave looking like that? " Alastor laughed, gesturing towards Angels entire figure as the realization of the actual mess he was hit him. "FUCK! " Angel rushed past Alastor and ran towards the Elevator, Hitting the button very aggressively before the elevator doors swung open.  
" I'll see ya later smiles, Love ya~ "   
Angel blew a kiss towards Alastor, The deer demon rolling his eyes in disgust but a genuine smile was still on his face. The radio demon watched as Angel stepped into the elevator as it closed behind him. Alastor sighed and straightened his posture, eyes widening as he then realized Angel went off with his coat. " ...He's really keeping that... isn't he ".

____________________________________  
Notes

This chapter was slightly rushed and short so sorry if it looks like it. Thank you for reading though!


	9. Hidden Identity

Alastor was far too use to this by now. He found himself in a situation he didn't want to be in, a situation where he regretted to agree to. Once again he was with the spider, Just like all the times before.

It's been almost a year since the happy hotel had opened, with residents still slowly coming in and out of the hotel, not one soul being redeemed. However, he and Angel were getting close, as much as he hated to admit it.

Everyone in the hotel noticed how close they've gotten since they met. Angel became more open with Alastor while Alastor started to become fond of the spider despite his behaviour and sexual remarks. Every now and then, at least one person or many could see the two talk to each other, enjoying each other's company. Sometimes they'd see the two demons fool around and tease each other, ignoring anyone who passed by them. No one had expected the famous pornstar and the all-mighty overlord be this close to each other but no one ever mentioned it nor talked about it.

Going back to the present issue, Alastor was inside Angels room again. The one place he wouldn't want to go back to. He had memories here that he really didn't enjoy. 

Alastor was sitting on the couch with his hands folded neatly on top of his crossed legs. Angel was on the bed side, laying down lazily as one of his arms slid off of the bed, Another arm was running fingers down his hair and his two other sets of arms were folded. He wasn't wearing his regular attire this time, he wore a hot pink crop top with a white spider imprinted at the center, black shorts, a chocker with a bowtie at the front and his usual high thigh boots.

" Al, I already know ya don't wanna do this. Why ya pushin' through with it? "   
Angel turned his gaze towards Alastor, his ear tufts twitched as he hummed to himself before he answered.  
" Simply because I am bored, but of course we must discuss about the conditions I'll be stating "   
Alastor had stopped humming and looked towards Angel who had sat up from his previous position.   
" Lay them out then, I wanna make sure I don't fuck this up wit' ya "  
Angel leaned against the palm of his hand, watching the radio demons every movement. 

" First, Do not go anywhere near me "   
Alastor paused as he heard the sound of laughter coming from the spider, Angel was cracking up and coughing into his hand.   
" I think we've established that ages ago "   
Angel chuckled, watching as Alastor merely nodded his head in agreement. 

" Second, I'd like to practice alone once you give me the music sheets, I do not want to see your face while I practice "   
Angel scoffed in response, all four sets of his arms crossed.  
" What the hell? How's that gonna work if we can't practice together? "   
Angel had a confused expression on him but Alastor didn't seem to care at all.   
" Figure that out darling, it's my conditions "   
Angel sighed.  
" Yeah, yeah whateva, Do whatcha want as long as your there then it's fine ".

Angel flopped back on to the bed, looking slightly defeated that he wouldn't be able to watch Alastor play the piano as he practiced but he had to respect the radio demons rules.   
" Lastly, I want to make sure nobody knows it's me. I have a reputation to uphold and if word got out that I was with you, it's either I become some ridiculous joke or you get killed... "   
Alastor had a serious tone when he spoke, His eyes glowing slightly as he stared directly at Angel. Angel wasn't frightened by his intimidating stare after all the times he's seen it. However, Angel was only slightly concerned about how Alastor would be able to hide his identity from everyone else. 

" Well good thing ya got me here, With a lil glitter and fabric, I can turn ya into somebody else! "   
Angel smirked and sprung himself out from his bed, standing up instead, his first set of arms still crossed while his other two arms were dangling lazily at the side.   
" I am aware that you have the capability to do it, just don't put even a ' lil glitter ' on me then we can be on good terms "   
Angel only snickered at that and went over to his massive closet.

The spider opened the large closet, a bunch of wigs and various types of clothing falling out. He had too many clothes and really had nowhere else to put it without flooding his entire room with it. Alastor didn't bother to question it, only tilting his head as he watched Angel mumble swears to himself. Without Angel noticing, Fat nuggets had nuzzled into one of his wigs and started chewing on it as the spider was distracted by looking into his closet. " Angel, You might want to... look down " Alastor was holding back from laughing as he watched the spider turn to him then at the little pig that was nibbling on one of his wigs. 

" OH MIO DIO! LA MIA PARRUCCA! CHE NON È CIBO! "   
Angel was panicking as he rushed to get the little pig off of his wig. His first set of arms tugging his hair in distress, his other arm holding fat nuggets and the other holding the torn wig. 

His usual smirk turning into a frown as he stared at his now ruined wig. He may have tons of others but each wig was special to him and also expensive. Angel was clencing the wig into his hands, he was hyperventilating and stressing out. Suddenly, red smoke surrounded the wig, the smoke swirling around it and Angels hand, soon the smoke disappeared and Angel was in a state of shock as he saw his wig turn back to it's previous state. Angel looked at Alastor then at the wig then back at the radio demon with a bright smile on his face. 

" I'm glad ta have ya around me to put up with my shit! "  
Angel chuckled and quickly placed the wig back in the closet, his pet still in his hands.   
" Your a disaster to be around Angel "   
Alastor sighed and continued watching the spider grab some clothing and fabric from his closet.   
" Haha, As if you ain't a disaster yourself. Can't believe I'm still alive wit' ya around "   
Both of the demons giggled, Fond memories they shared rushing back to them.

The two sinners enjoyed the silence while it lasted. The tension they use to feel whenever they were near each other was long forgotten, they somehow found their comfort around the eachother. Angel used to be terrified when static would surround Alastor as he spoke but now he found it cool. Alastor used to be disgusted when Angel made sexual advances with him, but now he was used to it and simply ignored it or laughed. The only thing that had never changed was the feeling they both kept feeling in their chests.

" AHA! found it! "   
Angel had a bunch of clothing in his hands. He dropped the rest of them and lifted up the garments he liked the best. It was a black long sleeved suit that had red trimmings around the sleeves and around the pants, a red pinstriped vest that reached until the waist, topping it off with a white bowtie. Alastor stared at it, he was certainly confused when he saw it.   
" What is this for? "   
He questioned.  
" For you! Didn't ya say ya wanted to disguise yourself? "   
Angel was admiring the piece of clothing, proud of what he pulled out. Alastor still wasn't convinced though.

" Ah yes, As if that would change the way I look " Alastor raised a brow, watching as the spider merely laughed in response.   
" Oh please Al be patient, I ain't done with ya "   
Angel smirked, Placing the garment on his bedside as well as placing fat nuggets back on the floor as soon as he tidied up.   
" As expected, I do hope you won't... Well... Do too much? "   
Alastor spoke with a bit of concern for himself, Angel had a sense of fashion but his type of fashion was very bold and extra, something Alastor wouldn't ever wear. 

" If ya think I'm puttin' makeup on ya, I won't, ya look perfect the way you are bambi~ "  
He turned back to Alastor with a wink, before proceeding to look for the proper accessories to disguise the radio host. Alastor having an unimpressed expression plastered on his face.

Angel continued to look through his many accessories, throwing some out of the way as it fell on to the floor. Hats, Bracelets, Chokers, Bows, and a bunch of different accessories were scattered on the floor, Angel glancing back occasionally to make sure his pet pig didn't do anything with them.   
" Gotcha bitch "   
Angel mumbled to himself, but with Alastor's excellent hearing, he unwillingly heard what Angel said. Angel plopped himself on the couch where Alastor was sitting, holding different accessories in his hands before placing them on the table in front of them.  
" Do I choose between these? "   
Alastor curiously looked back at Angel who nodded in reply. 

The radio host turned his gaze to the many accessories shown on the table. Surprisingly, it was all to his liking. He was actually grateful that Angel was well aware of his sense of style, he felt a knot in his chest that made him feel strange but disregarded it. Alastor felt his grin drop into a more comfortable smile as he began to choose, this didn't go unnoticed though, Angel felt himself blush as soon as he saw the other had a more calm smile on his face. The spider had no idea what Alastor was thinking, but he felt proud of himself.

Alastor had picked up a black mask that covered the upper region of his face with red decorations on it. The mask resembling a deer with long sharp red antlers that were way longer than his own. It took a while before Alastor started to question why Angel had a mask like this and what exactly did he use it for, but he didn't bother for it wasn't something of importance.  
" Do you like it? " Angel smiled as he watched the radio host admire the mask.  
" Yes, though it's not something I'd- "   
" I'm so proud of myself "   
Alastor wasn't surprised, Angel talked over him again. Alastor wasn't mad though, the spider did this a lot of times. 

Angel was laughing as he fanned himself, Alastor found himself chuckling at Angel's cocky behaviour. " Oh I'm not even done, I want to style your hair so badly "   
Angel squealed, he was having way too much fun with this. Meanwhile, Alastor wasn't that as excited as Angel. His eyes widening as soon as he heard what Angel said.

" No. I don't want you putting any of ' you ' on me " Alastor glared at Angel, a clear sign that he didn't want his hair to be messed around with which the spider ignored.   
" Awh come on Al, I swear ta Lucifer that I won't do anythin' to ya, Don'tcha want ta make sure you're not seen as the ' powerful radio demon '? "   
Angel put on his best puppy eyes as he whined, Alastor was not affected by it in the slightest.   
" At least wash your filthy hands, I have no idea nor do I want to know where it came from "   
Alastor placed the mask back on the table as he crossed his arms, looking away from the spider. Angel laughed, staring at his hands before making his way to the bathroom.

A few minutes past before Angel came back, Shoving his hands in front Alastors face so he could see that he washed it. Alastor jerked at the gesture, backing away as he smelled the strong scent of cologne and soup used. It was noticeable that Angel was desperate to style his hair. Alastor sighed and rubbed his temples.  
" Fine, go ahead... "   
Angel started to squeal, Alastor only watched the spider in amusement as he rushed around his room to get his grooming materials.   
" I promise Al, Your gonna love it! "   
Angel jumped back energetically on the sofa with all the things he was carrying. Alastor stared at all the grooming supplies with a brow raised, it was way too much in his opinion but with Angel, when will anything ever be enough.

Alastor turned his back on Angel, accepting his fate as the spider ran a brush through his hair. It was uncomfortable at first, the spider would accidentally touch his antlers or ear tufts making Alastor flinch in discomfort. The deer demon wouldn't admit it but his antlers and ears were sensitive to touch, this is one of the reasons why he disliked being touched so much.

Minutes past by as Angel continued to style Alastors hair, Not one word being spoken. It wasn't until Alastor felt his hair being pulled back before he spoke.   
" What are you doing? " He asked.   
" You'll see, ya just gotta wait "   
Angel responded. The spider seemed to be enjoying himself, it's been a while since he got to ever mess around with somebody else's hair. However, Alastor had never done anything to his hair before. It stayed the same ever since he dropped down to hell causing chaos as soon as he lifted his hand.

Soon, all the combing and spraying stopped. Alastor was still confused as turned back to look at Angel who was blushing but was proud of what he had done. The spider took a moment to just appreciate the sight before him, He couldn't help but blush but he didn't care either. This was something that nobody had ever seen before.   
" Is there something wrong dear? "  
Alastor tilted his head, making the other blush even further.   
" ....haha, You should see for yourself "   
Angel smiled, walking over to the huge vanity mirror, eager to see Alastors reaction. The deer demon made his way in front of the mirror, immediately stepping back as soon as he saw himself. He was startled when he saw what Angel had done to his hair, he had tied it and made it look shiny with all the hair spray and other supplies he used. Alastor went closer to the mirror, looking at himself to make sure it was really him. It was defiently something he'd never do to his hair but nonetheless, Angel outdid himself.

Angel was proud of what he had done, watching as the radio host admired himself in front of the mirror before he turned his gaze over to Angel. The spider still had the blush on his face and Alastor was clearly impressed.   
" This is truly excellent my dear, I thank you for this " Alastor grinned widely but this time, it wasn't intimidating as it should be. His grin was true and grateful, making Angel feel even more flustered.

Angel had to calm himself down before he could even speak or do anything for that matter.   
" I uh... ya welcome. "   
Angel tried his best not to stutter but he did end up slurring in his words. Alastor was well aware that Angel was flustered, but he decided not to make Angel feel so tense again so he didn't bring it up.   
" Also, ya might wanna put on the rest of the outfit since Val wants ta meetcha today "   
Angel smirked, making Alastor have a very doubtful expression on his face.   
" Well that is certainly very sudden, though I don't mind, as long as my name and title remain untouched "   
Alastor grabbed the clothing and mask Angel had given him. Looking at it for a moment before heading to the bathroom. This was definitely something he wouldn't expect to be wearing or liking.

Angel impatiently waited in his room, pacing around and hoping the outfit matched with everything. Then, he heard the door swung open, revealing a well-dressed man wearing clothes that clashed with both a modern and a retro sense of couture. Angel was in a state of shock as he gazed upon the sight before him. The outfit matched perfectly and even Alastor appeared to like the way he looked. There was just one more thing missing. Angel went back to his closet, searching for the right thing that would complete the entire outfit. He then pulled out a black fedora with red trimmings, Angel went over to Alastor and placed the hat eight above his ear tufts and real antlers to cover them up.

Alastor turned back to the mirror and barely recognized himself. He almost looked human for once, if you ignored the psychopathic smile. Alastor felt like a different person entirely but of course he would stay true to being himself.   
" I never expected you to have a lovely sense of style, you really impressed me, darling. "   
Alastor was stuck looking at himself in the mirror, his eyes trailing back to Angel as soon as he saw the spider flush up again.   
" Watcha expect, 'course I want ya ta feel special. I don't do this for just anyone y'know "   
Angel felt his entire body heat up, his right arm clenching his left arm in comfort. Alastor only stepped closer, his grin only getting wider.   
" You do so much for me and yet I have not repaid you, I apologize my dear "   
Alastor had just a smile on his face, it felt so real. Not a single trace of malice.

Angel signed heavily and sat back on the couch, his expression still flustered but he had forced himself to remain calm.   
" Anyways... We gotta make up a fake name for ya don't ya know? "   
Angel crossed his second set of arms, his other arm patting the seat beside him as a sign for Alastor to sit next to him. 

Before Alastor would have remained standing but with all the time he's been with the spider, he willingly sat down next to him.   
" True, but what shall it be? "   
Alastor leaned against the couch, waiting for the other to give a few suggestions.   
" AHAH! How 'bout radiodust! "   
Angel said proudly despite how stupid it sounded, Alastor looked at Angel with turmoil and disgust.   
" Radiodust? That's ridiculous! who would name themselves that?! "   
Alastor sneered, he had started to think that maybe having no name at all would be fine.   
" Well, I just combined our names togetha an' boom, radiodust! "   
Angel waved his hands in the air, further exaggerating his sentence. Alastor sighed, it was if he was with a child.   
" Angel. Maybe it's best if I don't have a name at all. " Alastor no longer wanted to know what kind of terrible names Angel would come up with next, Maybe he could find a way to work around without having a name. It would secure his real identity more. 

" Then what am I supposed ta call ya? "   
Angel raised a brow at the deer demon, it would be harder for them to communicate if Alastor chose not to have a name.   
" Fine then, Call me by the silly nicknames you have already been calling me "   
Alastor was already agitated by this, and even now he was wondering why he even decided to help Angel. 

Angel started laughing as soon as Alastor finished speaking, already aware that the radio host was slowly getting irritated by his childish attitude but Angel could care less at the moment.   
" Sure thin' smiles, Hope ya don't get tired of it " Angel smirked.  
" I am already tired of it "   
Alastor said In a more threatening tone than usual. It wasn't something Angel wasn't used to by now. 

" Aight! let's get goin' now! Val's gonna kill me if we're late "   
Angel chuckled, quickly getting off the couch and headed straight towards the door. Alastor sighed and chuckled as well, standing up more calmly than Angel as he followed behind.   
" My dear, That cockroach can't kill you as long as I'm with you "   
Alastor made his way beside Angel, opening the door for him. Angel smiled, grateful that Alastor was there with him despite how strange that seemed. 

" Let's just see how that turns out "   
Angel walked out of his room, followed by Alastor as the two made their way outside of the hotel. A lot of residents had noticed them together and started to whisper amongst themselves but the two sinners couldn't care less. Besides, what harm could whispers possibly do.


	10. Familiar

All eyes were on them as they walked. Various types of demons wondering who was that walking with Angel Dust. There were some who stared with curiosity, some were in awe and most were growling out of jealousy.

It's as if the two demons were in their own world, simply brushing off those pitiful sinners. No body knew who was that person walking along side with Angel but the static that followed him came off as familiar but no one could of known that behind that mask was the radio demon himself.

As much as Alastor loved feeling incredibly powerful once he saw demons cowering before him, he felt free to walk the streets without having to maintain his reputation. As Alastor, he would of been infuriated if anyone saw him with the pornstar but as whoever he is now, he feels comfortable to be beside him. It was just like a normal stroll to Angels work place If you ignore the reality that they were in hell.

" Y'know, everyones gonna know its you if ya talk in that radio voice "   
Angel shurgged as he heard the sound of a laugh coming from the man beside him.   
" I can simply remain silent "   
Alastor tried his best to lower his voice down, though he may look different, his voice still remains the same. 

Angel suddenly started laughing and wheezing, Alastor turned to look at the spider with a confused expression.   
" You? Silent? Does that eva happen?! "   
Angel started coughing into his hand to try to refrain from laughing even more.   
" I can say the same for you, my dear, I can always hear your obnoxious voice every day "   
Alastor chuckled, beginning to realize how much time he's actually been with Angel. His chuckle slowly faded as he got lost in thought. It was true though, the spider always found some way to get in his path every single day which was strange to Alastor. 

" And I'm still surprised that you ain't killin' me yet " The two of them stared at each other for a moment before laughing once more  
" Oh just you wait darling, someday you'll be dripping in red "   
Alastor grinned widely. His grin having a cruel meaning hidden into it if you knew Alastor long enough.

After a few minutes of bickering and giggling, the two made it in front if Valentino's porn studio. With just the look of the flashing images and signs, Alastor was grimacing in disgust. It was worse that they were in the part of hell that had all kinds of inappropriate activity going on everywhere you look. These were the times where Alastor wished he couldn't see or hear, there was too much happening. The deer demon looked over to the spider who was definitely not bothered by anything. Angel turned to meet Alastor's stare, the spider let a reassuring smile creep on to his face to at least give Alastor some sort of comfort without physically touching him.

Alastor sighed and smiled back at the spider before walking towards the entrance of the porn studio. Alastor moved behind the spider as soon as they were inside, Hands resting behind his back as the deer observed the inside of the studio. Angel was of course greeting or flirting with the demons inside, most of them already knowing who Angel dust is. However, most of them were confused when they saw the man behind Angel. Either that was Angels next client or someone who would be with him during his next film, but of course their guesses were all incorrect.

Angel abruptly stopped in his steps as soon as they were in front of a massive door with hearts and gold trimmings decorated on to it.   
" Stay close ok, Don't say a word, I'll be talkin' for ya " Angel whispered, Alastor nodded in response before Angel hesitantly knocked on the door. 

There was something in the spider's eyes that was certainly not foreign to Alastor, it was fear. The radio demon has seen fear in all forms, in fact, he was one of those fears. It was just confusing why Angel was scared of Valentino, Alastor never saw the fellow overlord as someone terrifying.

Suddenly the doors swung open, almost hitting Angel as it did. Then there he was, Valentino. Alastor stood there calmly, however, if you were observant like Alastor, you could see that Angel was trembling as the overlord loomed above the both of them. It really bothered Alastor that he was the shortest among them.

" Angelcakes! Right on time! "   
Valentino smirked, eyeing down the spider. Angel quickly tried his best to be as confident and smug as he possibly could, but Alastor could still see the fear in his eyes as Angel giggled.   
" I didn't wanna keep daddy waiting~ "   
Angel cooed, slowing inching towards Valentino, hips swaying as he moved.   
" I know Angie~ Your daddy's good boy! "   
Val suddenly placed his hand on Angel's neck, slowly tracing his nails on the spider's neck, staring at the scars that he had left before; His smirk growing even wider as he saw the scars, making Angel shiver. Alastor had caught a glimpse at the scars at Angel's neck, only noticing how deep they are. The radio host then looked up at the overlord standing in front of Angel, eyes narrowing at Valentino, knowing that the cockroach probably caused those scars.

Valentino removed his nails from Angel's neck as he moved his gaze over to the demon beside Angel. The overlord looking at him skeptically, raising an eyebrow as he stepped closer to him.   
" And what are you here for? Haven't seen you around these parts "   
Valentino glared at the masked psycho, The tension in the room growing quickly.   
" You wanted a pianist didn't ya? I found 'em at a bar "   
Angel stepped closer to Alastor in a protective manner, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed for Alastor.   
" I see, so this fucker can play the piano or does he want to play you on a piano "   
Val let out a sickening laugh, almost making Alastor scowl. 

The radio host was so tempted to just rip the overlord in front of him apart in and erase him from existence.   
" He ain't even inta me, which is sad 'cause I'd be happy to slip inta him~ "   
Angel chuckled as he watched Alastor stiffen. Alastor was so close to obliterating the both of them but he couldn't exactly do anything at the moment.   
" Well I'll be damned, somebody not tempted to lay a finger on my sweet Angie~? That's a surprise, now what's your name? "   
Valentino watched as the masked man remained silent, mentally questioning as to why he was being so quiet.   
" His name is Radiodust- "   
Angel yelped as someone stomped on his foot, he looked back at Alastor who was trying so hard to hold back from his true intentions. Angel was also trying to hold back a laugh, watching as static was slowly forming around them.   
" Da names' Al, don' botha to tryna callin' me radiodust "   
Alastor glaring right at the overload looming in front of him. 

As soon as the heavily accented words left Alastors mouth, Angel was in complete state of shock.  
' Did my dumbass accidentally bring somebody else with me? ' Angel thought. 

Valentino was practically right in front of Alastor's face, leaning towards the deer demons eye level.   
" Where are you from? "   
Valentino was curious why the masked man had such a strong accent. Its not often you encounter some hellfuck with a cajun voice.   
" 'm from da bayou, why you askin'? "   
Alastor crossed his arms, ignoring the confused and flustered spider beside him. Valentino nodded in reply, not bothering to answer the masked demon's question which was more of a demand.

The overlord went back inside the massive room, sitting down on large pink sofa as he gestured for the other two to come inside. Angel looked back at Alastor and nudged him on the shoulder, making the deer demon flinch and look back at the spider.   
" Hey! Who the fuck are ya?! "   
Angel whispered, he was blushing and confused if Alastor was really the man standing beside him.   
" Is me cher, Alastor "   
Alastor grinned widely, knowing exactly why Angel was so flustered and surprised. Angel was left speechless as the deer demon walked right past him, making his way towards Valentino.

Angel followed after Alastor, still dazed as he tried his best to avert his eyes from the radio host. Alastor watched Angel in amusement, watching as the spider sat on the overlord's lap, looking relatively tense. Alastor remained standing, his wide grin still somehow plastered on his face.   
" Anyways, I'd take it my Angie told you what you're supposed to be doing? "   
Valentine grinned, petting Angel as he spoke.

Alastor nodded in response, waiting for further instructions from the overlord.  
" Well you better know how to play the piano, the show is in six days and if you fuck up I won't hesitate to throw you into the dirt "   
Valentino cackled. Angel was only further leaning against Val as he tried to calm his nerves. Angel looked back at Alastor who seemed unphased by what Valentino said, as usual. Angel was positive that Alastor could obliterate Val if he wanted to.   
" m' sure dat I ain't goin' be thrown in dirt "   
Alastor so close to accidentally slip out how irritated he was, it was a good thing he was a man that kept his composure maintained. 

Angel had already noticed that the radio demons eyes were glowing an ominous red, something only the spider could have noticed.   
" Good, now get outta my office, Angie can show you where your gonna be practicing "  
Valentino ran his fingers through Angel's fur one more time before the spider gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
" Anythin' for you daddy~ "   
Angel let out a forced giggle, quickly getting off of Valentino's lap and walked straight towards the door, expecting Alastor to follow him. Alastor watched as Angel rushed to get out, The deer host letting out a chuckle before he followed after the pornstar.

" Hey masked freak. "   
Alastor stopped in his steps, assuming that Valentino was referring to him as ' masked freak '.   
" Who really are you. "   
Valentino spoke in a menacing tone, his eyes narrowing as the overload stared at the masked stranger, though Alastor was completely unaffected by it. The radio host turned to face the cockroach, his wide grin still resting on his face.   
" you know who I am "   
Alastor chuckled, letting his radio voice take over as he spoke. Valentino was left on the edge of his seat, despite him being an overlord himself, he felt intimidated by the masked man with that all too familiar devilish grin.

Alastor and Angel then left the room, closing the door on their out before they went through the hallways of the studio. There was an awkward silence between them, Angels pace slowly slowing down the further they walked away from Valentino's office.

Angel unexpectedly stopped walking, he leaned against the wall with his first set of arms crossed beneath his chest fluff. His expression still flustered and bothered.   
" Jesus Christ Al, Ya never told me ya had an accent! Ya caught me off guard, thought somebody else was wit' me the entire time! "   
Angel scoffed then laughed, avoiding his gaze from the deer demon. Alastor coughed for a moment before he heard his radio static returning.  
" My dear, I have no idea what you are blabbering about "   
Alastor laughed, his accent gone and instead replaced by his usual radio host voice. Angel grumbled, finally looking at Alastor  
" Well I like it... Makes you seem more real y'know... " Angel blushed more, all four sets of his arms pressing against him in comfort. 

Alastor felt his face heat up as his eyes widened, he placed his hand on one of his cheeks wondering why he suddenly felt so warm.   
" I... Thank you cher "   
His accent came out again, it was done unintentionally but Alastor only noticed once the words left him. Angel was beyond flustered as he faced the floor, mumbling slurs under his breath as he continued walking to the room they should be practicing at. Alastor followed after the spider, his face still slightly warm. The radio host tried his best to ignore the feeling but it kept gnawing at his chest. It was so strange to him that it left him feeling uncomfortable about the unnatural sensation inside of him. 

After what felt like an eternity, the two sinners made it to the room where they should be practicing. Angel opened the door of the room, revealing a bunch of instruments scattered all across the room, a massive mirrored wall and in the middle of the room stood a grand piano. Unlike most pianos and instruments in hell, the piano was polished and left untouched. It was a surprise that the piano wasn't destroyed by now.   
" is dis wher m' gunna be practicin'? "   
Accent still not leaving him as Alastor made his way towards the piano, trailing his fingers against the piano keys.   
" Yep! Apparently for the both of us so sorry, Ya ain't gonna be practicin' alone bambi~ "   
Angel purred, following Alastor as he leaned against the piano, watching as Alastor fiddled with the piano keys.   
" Das a shame, might get distracted by you mon chéri " Angel giggled, inching his way towards Alastor   
" Did you just try flirtin' with me Al~? "   
Angel was already sitting on top of the piano, eyeing down Alastor with a smirk.   
" 'course not cher "   
Alastor smirked right back at Angel, his tone close to sounding sarcastic.

Angel rolled his eyes and laughed, watching as Alastor sat down on the chair in front of the piano.   
" I might be lil' rusty, Is been a while since I played " Alastors focus was now on the piano in front of him. He placed his fingers into position before swiftly moving them across the piano natrually, not missing a single key as music formed from the sound of the piano being played. 

Angel was stunned, ' A lil' rusty ' my ass, Alastor was amazing! His fingers moving gracefully to each key, not once messing up. Angel found himself dancing along with the music from the piano even if he wasn't familiar with it. Alastor chuckled as he watched the spider dance to the sound, His own shadow dancing along side Angel as he continued to play the piano.

" In the south land "

" There's a city "

" Way down on the river "

Angel felt his heart flutter as he heard the radio host sing to the melody of the piano, its been months since the last time he's ever heard Alastor of all people sing. It was more of a blessing to hear him sing again, even with the heavy accent that made him sound hot in Angels prospective. 

" where the women are very pretty "

" And all the men deliever "

Angel giggled as he watched Alastor sing, continuing to dance along with the shadow that followed him as he swung himself to the music.

" They got music, It's always playin' "

" Start in the day time, go all through the night "

" When you hear the music playin' "

" Hear what I'm sayin' and make you feel alright~ "

Alastor felt himself get lost in the sound of his own singing. His foot tapping to the rhythm as shadows came out from the ground, all of them carrying saxophones and instruments of all sorts. The shadows began playing along with the music, the sound matching perfectly with both the piano and Alastors voice.

" Grab somebody, come on down! "

" Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town! "

" Ohh, There's some sweetness goin' around "

" Catch it down in New orleans~ "

Alastor felt the memories rush back at him, the familiar sound of jazz rushing back to him as he remembered the fond times he had when was alive. Angel seemed to be feeling the same way as he danced, remembering the times where he and Molly would go out late at night to bars and go dance to their heart's content.

" We got magic! Good and bad "

" Make you happy or make you real sad "

" Get everythin' you want or lose what you had "

" Down 'ere in New Orleans "

The times where Alastor, the cajun boy, would dance with his mother as music filled the room, the times where he would sing along and laugh. Sadly, he could never get those moments back.

" Hey partner, don't be shy! "

" Come on down 'ere and give us a try "

" You wanna do some livin' before you die? "

" Do it down in New Orleans "

The pleasant times where the sound of jazz would play through the radio as he tortured his victims. Their screams and cries would fade away as soon as the music took over, it was a sadistic thought but it made him feel so at home. 

" Stately homes and mansions "

" Of the sugar barons and the cotton kings "

" Rich people, poor people, all got dreams "

" Dreams do come true in New Orleans... "

The sound of jazz slowly disappeared into the shadows, the sound of the piano had stopped playing and Alastor had ended the song. Angel had also stopped dancing as soon as the music faded away, Alastors shadow that had been dancing with Angel swiftly went back to their owners side. 

" Now I'm pretty sure you're from New Orleans Al " Angel chuckled, making his way towards the radio demon   
" Guessin' da accent an' da song gave it away hm? " Alastor snickered, removing his hands from the piano just to rest his fingers for a while.

" Wish I was there with ya, would have danced with ya the whole night "   
Angel smiled, his voice more genuine then before.   
" Dat woulda 'been nice, Maybe someday cher, I'll dance wit' ya till da sun comes up ".   
Both of the demons looked at each other for a moment, smiling as they let their own thoughts travel through their heads. The silence ceased as soon as Angel spoke.  
" Alright! Now we've gotta start practicin' instead " Angel energetically made his way to the side of the room where the giant mirror was, waiting for Alastor to start playing the piano once more. 

" Ready cher? "

" I'm ready Al "

____________________________________  
Notes  
hEc, It proved to be difficult to type Alastors cajun accent since I'm not familiar with it and not a lot has been revealed about his accent so forgive me if its not as accurate as you wished for it to be. Anyways, thank you again for reading! 

Song used in this chapter:  
Down in New Orleans by Dr.John


	11. Give me a reason

The day had finally come, after six days of practicing and fooling around. Six days seemed to fly by so quickly, it felt as if it was only yesterday, the spider had disguised the radio demon into who he is now.

The pornstar and the radio demon were going in and out of the happy hotel. Of course, Charlie and the rest were always asking who Angel was with and where had Alastor gone off to but the only answer they've ever gotten was a shrug and a fit of laughter. The only person who actually knew who was behind that mask was Angel, and only him. Everyone did have their skepticisms but Angel always had an excuse to cover up their suspicions.

Charlie would always try to get the masked psycho to check in to the hotel but the stranger would tell her that he had already checked in. This made the princess confused but eventually stopped trying since that masked man was always caught standing around the hotel with Angel anyway. Charlie figured that maybe the two were close but she was worried how Alastor would think of it, but she doubted that he would even care about Angels new friend.

Vaggie was the most suspiscous when Angel brought in the strange demon, just like the radio demon, Vaggie always had an unsettling feeling whenever the stranger was close by. She assumed that the masked freak was one of Angels clients but with how friendly they are towards eachother it seemed as if they were just genuinely close in a less physical way. This still didn't make Vaggie less tense around him though.

Husk couldn't give a fuck about the new guy. The stranger did look familiar to Husk, that grin of his always mocking the cat demon in a way. He started to compare the guy to Alastor by the way he acts. The only main difference is that the guy had a heavy accent whenever he spoke.

Nifty felt no tension towards the stranger, in fact, she was being nice and welcoming towards him. She found it nice to hear the masked man speak, sometimes she'd try to speak in the same accent as he did, getting only laughter in return for her tries. Niffty was always comfortable around the mysterious guy, even if he just showed up a week ago.

Even those who worked in the porn studio grown familiar with this stranger, a lot of times he would be assaulted, also known as people trying to attack his asexuality by touching him. Thankfully, Angel was always there to defend Alastor before the radio demon had time to snap and destroy the entire place, revealing who he really was.

Though everyone was still troubled why Alastor hasn't been showing up or heard of in a week, this made people wonder where the radio demon went off to. Most of them thinking that he was off causing chaos elsewhere. Everyone else was concerned except for Angel, the spider seemed to forget about Alastor entirely as he stuck around his newfound friend. 

But what everyone doesn't know, is that this stranger and the radio demon himself were one and the same.

Sometimes Angel and Alastor would laugh at the fact that the others still didn't know that hidden behind that mask was Alastor. This surprised both of them because of how similar and obvious Alastor was compared to this masked psycho. The looks, the attitude, the all famous grin, it all connected to Alastor. Perhaps maybe Angel did outdo himself with the disguise, it helped more that Alastor was speaking in his natural accent rather than his usual radio host voice.

After all those days, Angel and Alastor were prepared to bring it to the stage. At least they hoped they were prepared, Angel was always distracted with teasing and mocking the radio demon and Alastor was also distracted for the same reasons. Though this annoyed Alastor, he at least found it nice that he had company aside from his own shadow.

The two demons were running one more practice run, just to finish polishing their performance. Honestly, Alastor has no idea why he agreed to it, it was a stupid thing to do but he found himself actually enjoying it. It started off as just a simple favor he would be doing for Angel and after, he would stop and never do something so ridiculous ever again but now, he wanted to remain by the spider and listen to the other sing his heart out. Whether it was just the two of them or if Angel was singing in front of crowds of demons.

As soon as the final practice run was over, Angel burst out laughing as he swung all four of his arms to the air.  
" Holy shit! Can't believe this is actually happening! " Angel sighed, a wide grin on his face that showed nothing but glee and excitement.

Alastor laughed along with Angel, taking his hands off of the piano and standing up from his seat in front of the piano.  
" Neither do I, I have never done something quite like this dear "   
Alastor spoke with his regular radio voice, It wasn't necessary to hide it now that he was only with Angel. He grinned as he watched in amusement as the spider jumped around the room.

" Didn't think I can have fun with singin' instead of fuckin' people "  
Angel chuckled, noticing how the deer demon grimaced at the thought.  
" It certainly is better "   
Alastor replied, Receiving a gentle smile from Angel  
" I'm sure your also havin' fun with this fuckery too " Angel had stopped jumping and made his way towards Alastor.   
" Surprisingly, this is very entertaining, not as much as painfully taking the souls of low life sinners but very much entertaining! "

Alastor had a wicked grin on his face, His eyes glowing red when he spoke about torturing his victims. Angel didn't mind though, you get used to hearing this kind of shit when you're hanging around a cannibalistic overlord such as Alastor.

Angel laughed, making his way towards the door   
" I'm gonna go get changed, you should too babe " Angel blew a kiss at Alastor, the radio host completely dismissing it as the spider left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Alastor let his grin fall down into a calm smile, his thoughts trailing off to the past six days. He didn't expect himself to have this much fun with Angel Dust, a pornstar, someone who at first, he couldn't tolerate for even a second.

Alastor was well aware of the fact that he was getting awfully close to Angel, he didn't know where the sudden fondness came from but nonetheless, he was having fun with the strange feeling. He had often ignored the feeling many times since it wasn't particularly something that was of importance to him. Though there were times where he had no choice but to acknowledge the odd emotions that twisted his insides. Alastor was very much sure that those emotions were merely mutual and will STAY MUTUAL. At least he hoped to Lucifer nothing beyond mutual would happen.

Alastor sighed, remembering that Angel had told him to dress up for the performance because obviously, he couldn't go out looking like the radio demon, even if he is the radio demon. With a snap of his fingers, dark figures loomed above him, covering him in total darkness. The shadows swirled around him for a moment before completely disappearing back into the floor. The radio host was suddenly dressed without having to even do much, he had tricks up his sleeves that could make his life easeir. He wore the same thing Angel had given him to wear when the spider was disgusting him, he wasn't ashamed to admit that the garments were close to his actual taste of style.

All Alastor had to do now was wait inside the room, it was best not to head out because of those disgusting horny demons that were all over the studio. Also, he didn't want to get used to speaking in his natural accent, he favored his radio voice much more but the only reason why he's been doing it is to avoid being caught. Oh, how the other overlords would have treated him if they found out he, Alastor, was sticking around with Valentino's little pretty crowd pleaser. 

It was clear that Angel would probably take forever to get himself pampered up, so for now, Alastor had time to really think about literally everything that had happened. 

Alastor made his way in front of the large mirrored wall, looking at himself with a hint of confusion. He took off the mask, gripping it tightly as he stared at it. He knew that this was a waste of his time, that it wasn't necessary to even be here in the first place but something, an urge, kept telling him to stay. But why?

The radio host then stared at himself in the mirror, glaring at himself as he did so. He looked at himself with disgust, not because of the clothing or anything about his appearance, but solely because he didn't understand why he was doing this. 

He could have left Angel at any time but there really wasn't anything to do. Sure, he was a powerful overlord that was known throughout hell but he didn't exactly do anything without a reason. He wouldn't kill without a target, he wouldn't claim territory without a purpose, He always thought things out and was aware of every outcome and consequence but now? There was no reason or excuse to be here except for sheer entertainment. Or was it just that? 

For a long time, Alastor was just thinking, lost in the stream of jumbled up thoughts. He didn't even notice the static forming around the entire room, the glow that emerged from the walls and floors, filling the room with a red eerie glow. 

Then, the sound of the door creaking open snapped Alastor from his trail of thoughts, twitching his ears as he heard the sound of a familiar voice screaming. Alastor stared at the mirror, trailing his eyes off to the spider at the door, cackling as he heard the screams.   
" JESUS, AL?! THE FUCK HAPPENED?! "   
Angel yelled out as he tried to process what the fuck was happening. Alastor merely cackled, static echoing his cackle making it sound more frightening than ever. 

" I am terribly sorry Angel, It seems I was a little bit distracted "   
Alastor chimed as he snapped his fingers, making all the unbearable static and ominous glow disappear from the room.   
" Lil' bit distracted my ass, Ya didn't even notice this shit?! "   
Angel gestured towards the fading static and glow, scoffing before slowly beginning to chuckle.

" Well my power does get quite ' too much ' at   
times "   
Alastor turned to face the spider, only now getting a better look at what he was wearing. Typical Angel, always dressed to the best. Of course, the spider was over the top and looking as extra as possible. Alastor wasn't bothered by it though, After all, it's Angel Dust. 

The spider was wearing a black and red flapper outfit with silver rhinestones and beads decorated around it, a massive baby pink fur coat that draped off of his shoulders, black laced gloves that covered his arms, a black sun hat that was decorated with white feathers rested on top of his wig which was short, blonde and curled, red high thigh boots with sparkles covering every inch of it, then top it all off he had full red makeup on.

Alastor laughed, making his way towards Angel as the spider smirked at him.   
" Red suits you my dear "   
Alastor grinned, looking at the beautiful and unfortunately tall spider that loomed above him. He really did wish he was taller but he would NEVER wear heels just to meet Angels eye level.   
" Did ya just say I was pretty Al~ "   
Angel cooed, bending down to be eye to eye with Alastor   
" You'll look prettier once ' red ' starts dripping from your heart "   
Alastor sneered, his grin inching wider as he spoke. Angel giggled, moving a few inches towards Alastor and probably intruding his personal space.  
" My heart drips for you baby~ "   
he purred, causing Alastor to move back a bit since this was getting way too uncomfortable for him.

The radio host went back to the mirrored wall, pressing his fingers gently on to it. He stared at himself for a bit before he then looked down at the mask he was holding.   
Alastor had always had the most unreadable expression of all, but this time, Angel could see that there was something wrong. 

" If ya don't want to do it... ya don't have to... " Angel sighed, slowly making his way towards the deer.   
" Then it will be such a waste don't you think? We came this far... It's far too late to back out now " Alastor remarked, turning his gaze towards Angel with a fake ass grin. 

Angel shook his head in disapproval, he may be stupid but he knew that Alastor was going beyond his limits now. The spider crossed his arms just below his chest fluff and the other two were placed on his hip, he huffed before he narrowed his eyes at the deer.  
" You ain't bein' honest with me Al. Even with that shit-eating grin, I can tell your hidin' somethin'. ".

Alastor stood in place, eyes expressionless and smile still containing no meaning.   
" For a drug addict, you sure have sharp eyesight, Perhaps you observe me too much. "   
He raised a brow as he turned his back against the spider.  
" Then at least give me a fucking reason?! This is just so confusing! "  
Angel fumed, nearly destroying his wig from clenching it too hard. 

Alastor suddenly went stiff, his ear had twitched just slightly, then he sighed. He walked further away from Angel and leaned against a wall, his grin forcing itself to grow wider.   
" Sheer absolute boredom! Ah yes! This is merely for me to enjoy the satisfaction of entertainment as I partake in it. "   
he chimed, extending his arms out in exaggeration to make it seem more real than just a pitiful excuse.

Angel glared at the radio host for a moment before regaining his usual snarky face. The spider was well aware that it was just an excuse to cover up a lot of inner reasons but it was Alastor, a man of mystery, Angel had no right to force everything out of him. The only thing that truly mattered was that Alastor still had the drive to continue with this shitty mascarade sing along. 

" Whateva ya say baby~, Glad to have ya around me "   
Angel smirked, going back to his regular behavior. The spider strutted his way towards Alastor with his hips swaying as he strode.   
" Darling, you are truly a nuisance to be around " Alastor replied, watching as the spider approached him   
" At least I am around, I'm the most entertainin' thing in this shit hole! " Angel laughed, now standing about five feet away from the other.   
Alastor chuckled and fixed his hair for a quick second before he responded   
" Now that may be the only thing you and I can agree with ". 

Angel let out a silent giggle before inching slightly closer to Alastor to grab the mask from the deer's hands.   
" I'll put this on ya, your gonna need it anyways if ya still wanna protect your reputation or some shit " Angel carefully lifted the mask and gently adjusted it on to Alastor's face, the radio host was very uncomfortable but he wasn't exactly against it either. Actually, he was probably very much against being this close to Angel Dust but before he could have even reacted, the masquerade-like-mask was already placed on to him. 

" There we go! Now, where did Alastor go? "   
Angel tried his best to hold back a giggle as he looked around the room, pretending to find the radio demon. Alastor rolled his eyes before walking past Angel and towards the door.  
" Probably away from you "   
Alastor smirked, looking back at Angel who pretended to be offended   
" You shady asshole, be glad you're hot! "   
Angel started to laugh, following after Alastor as he spoke. 

Alastor merely shrugged in response before opening the door for Angel, The spider bowed his head as a way to say ' thank you ' before both of them left the room.

The two sinners made their way outside of the studio, fortunately, no disastrous events had occurred as they were walking, which was rare. They waited outside, inhaling the toxic scent of hell that they have now gotten used to.  
" Val says he's gonna send one of his fancy lookin' cars over 'ere to pick us up. Might take the fucker a while though "   
Angel dug into the pockets of his fur coat until he pulled out a cigar and a lighter. He lit up the cigarette and placed it in his mouth, blowing out the smoke as he did so.

Angel had expected Alastor to make some sort of remark but all he got was complete silence. The spider turned his head to look at the deer who seemed to be thinking about something and of course, Angel being the curious fucker he decided to ask.   
" Got anythin' on ya mind smiles? "   
He raised a brow, taking the cigar out of his mouth for a brief moment.   
" Well yes, a proposition to be exact "   
Alastor stared off into the distance, smile still unwavering and still. Angel huffed out a cloud of smoke before looking at the direction Alastor was staring at. He saw bloodied dead bodies of demons stacked on top of one another which was something that was normal to see, especially since they were down here in hell.

" What kind of propo... Whateva the fuck that is " Angel focused his gaze on Alastor, who was still probably in his own mindset.   
" I simply want to make this performance more entertaining compared to most "   
Alastor had a hint of something wicked as he spoke and Angel did take notice of this, it made him even more curious.   
" What? Ya gonna finally kiss me~? "   
Angel laughed, watching as the radio demons grin almost fell from existence.  
" Oh hell no! I want to sneak in just a little of my own entertainment, the cruelest and most amusing kind. "   
Alastor chimed, quickly regaining his usual self. Angel bend down a little to make sure he heard what Alastor was going to say, the cigar still in his hand which made the deer back away a bit from the smell of it. 

" What is it?! Whatcha gonna do? "   
Angel sounded far too eager than expected, this just made the radio host chuckle.  
" Just keep singing my dear, if anything happens, disregard it, and continue to prance around without a care in the world "   
Alastor had summoned his cane, holding it close to his lips as he spoke. 

Angel shrugged, he didn't exactly give a fuck what Alastor was planning to do unless it affected him or his cash in any way. As long as the radio demon was enjoying himself then it was fine. 

Finally, a fuschia colored limousine decorated with pink hearts and white trimmings had arrived right in front of them. It was very recognizable for Angel but Alastor barely even thought of it as a vehicle. It was a fairly large limousine, a good quality one too, its hard to find actual car's in hell. Everyone just assumed that all the shitty cars back on earth ended up in hell. 

Angel stepped closer to the limo, eyeing down the windows before watching it roll down revealing an all too familiar heart-shaped glasses with pink smoke emerging from the darkness of the vehicle.   
Sharp nails latched on to Angel's cheeks, causing the spider to yelp at the sudden contact.   
The pornstar squinted his eyes, only hoping to any fucking God out there that the demon inside wasn't who he think it is. 

The pink smoke disappeared into the air, uncovering the shitty bastard himself, Valentino. Angel felt every fur in his body stand as he stiffened, eyes widening as he stared at the overlord that was gripping tightly on to his cheeks. 

" Hello sweetheart, Did you miss me~ " 

____________________________________  
Notes  
ehE, sorry for not posting that much. School and stress was being a pain in the ass but thank you for reading!


	12. Never overshadowed

Angel stood there awkwardly in place, his eyes darting in different directions as he tried to calm himself down. Seeing this only made the overlord cackle deeply as he removed the sharp nails that were digging into the pornstar's skin. This gave the chance for Angel to breathe, the sudden interaction did caught him off guard.  
" Wooo... Heh, nice ta see ya too Val~ "  
Angel smirked, leaning against the window frame as he gave his pimp a kiss on the cheek. 

Alastor, on the other hand, was disturbed, he was standing next to Angel uncomfortably watching the scene that unraveled before him. He sighed and proceeded to open the door of the limousine, allowing Angel to enter first before he followed after.  
" Good to see my angel cakes is as sweet as ever~ " Valentino hummed, pulling the spider closer to him before the limo started to move.  
" Oh please, I'm always delicious! "  
Angel giggled as he sat down next to his pimp.

The radio host was ignoring the two as much as he can, he did not want to get involved in their disturbing play of words. This went on for about a few minutes and Alastor still couldn't make himself comfortable. It was too irritating to listen to them.  
" Hey you, what's ya name again? "  
Alastor turned his head to the man that was probably calling him.  
" Tol you befo, da names' Al. Least das what Angel's been callin' me. "  
Alastor's accent had come out as soon as he spoke and despite how much times Angel had heard it, he would never get used to how different the voice was.

Valentine chuckled and leaned against the palm of his hand, eyeing the masked freak from head to toe. " So I'm assuming you have practiced and treated my Angie baby well~? "  
He smirked, holding Angel in a possessive way that appeared to make the spider uncomfortable. Alastor rolled his eyes as he folded his arms, thankful that he had a mask to cover that snobbish eye roll.  
" yes, if dats what'cha wanna hear "  
he had a small barely evident hint of annoyance in his voice, though Angel somehow managed to notice it. 

There was a long pause of tension and silence from all three demons, the only noise being the screams outside and the sound of tires moving.  
For a second, Valentino's grin widened wickedly before quickly returning back to just a smug smirk, Alastor saw this but barely cared, however, the simple expression made Angel even more uneasy.  
" This little deer sure is a charmer, isn't he sweetheart? "  
The pimp faced his slut, completely ignoring the sneer from the masked demon.  
" I know right! He's fuckin' hot "  
Angel sounded too honest which made Alastor grimace, he was inches closer to ripping the flesh from both of the idiots in front of him. 

Valentino locked eyes with the agitated deer, though the only thing that made him look like a deer was just the mask since his ear tuff's and actual antlers were covered with a fedora. The pimp cackled and leaned back against the soft cushions of his seat.  
" Pretty sure if you worked full time with me, I can ensure you a fuck load of cash and pleasure every day and night~ "  
he cooed, watching carefully as the radio host stiffened and started to unintentionally scratch the seat he was on.

There was yet another long moment of silence before the entire area started to dim in a very dark almost black shade of red, strange figures danced amongst the corners of the darkness before all eyes were focused on the masked psycho smiling in place. 

" J'espère que le plaisir dont vous parlez a le droit de déchirer votre chair alors que je vous regarde attentivement se tortiller et plaider pour la vie alors que je vous mange vivant "  
( If you translated this... well I'm sorry- ) 

There was a very faint crackle of static as this disguised stranger spoke, desperately trying to keep his composure. The strange figures and dark aura faded out from existence, giving room for  
everyone - well except for Alastor, to breathe. Despite the language being foreign to both of the demons, it was terrifying to hear. Well, Valentino found it terrifying, he was on the edge of his seat, clenching Angel's waist. However, Angel definitely was turned on, fucking French out of all languages?! Angel couldn't imagine Alastor being anything less than ideal. 

Alastor started to laugh, finally feeling more comfortable now that he made that sickening pesky cockroach shut his mouth.  
" In otha words, No! "  
he chimed, his cajun tone returning back as he spoke. Angel had to try his absolute hardest to both not be flustered or laugh his ass off. No matter how hard he restrained himself, the pornstar ended up chuckling and wiping a tear forming around his eye from holding back a fit of laughter.  
" Jesus Christ bambi, stop getting hotter, I already can't fuck ya, don't make this shit harder for me "  
Angel sighed, his chuckling fading away as he thought to himself. In all literal sense, he was getting harder, it was difficult to be around such a handsome looking fella who was also a terrifying overlord and unfuckable in more ways than one. 

Alastor simply laughed off the remark, waving his hands in the air in a dismissive manner. 

While Alastor was occupied with having his own peace and five-foot rules. Angel was more concerned about the overlord that was practically digging their nails into the spider's hips. The pornstar tried his best to disregard it but it seemed to get even more painful by the second. Angel looked over to Valentino who was scowling at nothing in particular, he looked rather frustrated but Angel really had no right to say a word about it. 

The rest of the ride to the place where they assumed they would be performing was filled with silence or bickering from Angel and the masked stranger, also known as Alastor. There were times where Alastor had almost slipped out his regular radio tune voice as he spoke. Almost. It was just that the obnoxious cockroach was so forgettable that Alastor may or may have not forgotten that overlord's existence and presence for about a few seconds.

The limousine came to a stop as soon as they were in front of a classy looking bar. It had a more calm atmosphere compared to a lot of other bars near Angel's workplace, fewer screams, and shouts that's for sure.  
" Now Angie, Don't forget to smile and be the pretty little doll you are and get daddy his money~ " Valentino gave Angel a kiss on the neck, causing Angel to flinch slightly.  
" I'm always pretty~ Aren't I? "  
Angel joked and started to get off from his seat.  
" You are cher "  
Alastor grinned widely as he opened the door of the limousine and stepped out into hell's grounds, Leaving Angel frozen in shock for a few seconds before the spider came out as well. 

The two stood side by side, watching as the fancy-looking vehicle drove away. They stood there for a few seconds while Angel was lost in his own jumbled up thoughts. He didn't really expect Alastor out of everyone to say ' that ' out loud but the pornstar got over it after a few moments of processing.  
Alastor cleared his throat, now facing Angel with a more relaxed smile.  
" Let's head in now, shall we? "  
Alastor spoke in his regular voice now, the crackle of radio static coming back to him.  
" Sure thing Al "  
Angel smiled as Alastor hooked his arm around one of Angel's arms before they started to walk towards the entrance of the bar. 

As soon as they walked inside, all eyes turned to them. Most of them looked at Angel with pure lust and desire and the rest were wondering who the hell was the demon walking along with Angel. 

The two giggled before heading towards the backstage where they were supposed to be. A lot of demons tried to grab Angel inappropriately but luckily Alastor had his ways with making sure that the spider didn't get touched or hurt by those nasty feeble freaks. Not that he cared or anything, it was simply a nice gesture. Angel muttered a small ' thank you ' before both of them went into the door labeled ' staff only '.

A random demon holding a clipboard and pen walked up to the two sinners, raising an eyebrow as they looked at them.  
" Angel dust and... "

" My pianist, He's with me "  
Angel grinned, watching as the other demon simply nodded before writing something down on their clipboard.  
" You're on in five minutes, good luck fucktards "  
The demon was now walking away from both of them, leaving the two by themselves. 

Alastor hummed a melody as he fixed his attire and mask, making sure that it wouldn't fall off during the performance, that would have been embarrassing. Angel subconsciously stared at Alastor as he fixed himself, causing the deer to look up at the spider with a confused expression. Angel shrugged and chuckled as he leaned against the wall. 

" Ya said before that your gonna be doing somethin' to make our performance more entertaining or some shit. Watcha actually gonna do? "  
The pornstar questioned.  
" I have told you before that all you have to do is saunter around and sing. No harm shall come to you my dear "  
Alastor had a strange glow in his eyes that already gave mixed signals, but Angel somehow trusted his words which is something no demon would of ever have done. 

The two sinners decided to start making their way towards the entrance of the stage since their five minutes was almost over. As they made their way to the stage, they felt a rush of excitement and a little something more as they walked on to the wooden floorboards. 

The lights darkened as Alastor propped himself in front of the piano and Angel went towards the center of the stage. Everyone focused their attention on the two of them. Then, the entire stage lit up, letting everyone see the famous pornstar and the strange accomplice he had brought with him.  
Angel faced the crowd with an ever so seductive motion, the crowd cheered and applauded by just that mere action. Then, Alastor had begun swiftly move his fingers across the piano, creating a beautiful melody. 

The cheers died down as the masked stranger began to play the piano, Then everything was focused on Angel as he began to sing out in perfect sync with the rhythm of the piano. 

" Long, long time ago I had my own little show "

" Was a beautiful, "

" A loveable "

" Angel~ "

The audience was in a state of awe, gawking as Angel gracefully swayed his hips as he took a few steps forward. Angel smirked, taking note of how he completely got everyone's attention. 

" But he took the spotlight, shining so bright "

" Left me to fade away... "

" But honey now the turn is mine! "

Angel chuckled quietly, beginning to dance to the melody Alastor had played, each step synchronized with the rhythm. Alastor grinned wider as shadows of creepy figures came out from below, all carrying some sort of instrument as they played along with the masked psycho. 

" A devil made from heaven "

" Sent from above~ "

Angel had bent down towards one of the demons in front row, being just inches away from their face as he sang. 

" Looks like henry's got a little date let's have some fun! " 

The spider giggled and blew a kiss at the demon before resuming his song. 

" We got 'lots to do little errand boy "

" Come to me at cloud nine "

" To be a perfect angel, some sin must be done~ "

He grinned, strutting his way back to the center of the stage as he extended one of his arms out in an exaggerated matter while his second set of arms were placed on his hips. 

" You... Told me what to do, and what to say, I couldn't escape! "

" You... Got to choose the ending of my fate, you put me astray! "

Angel swirled around till he ended up on the left side of the stage, winking at one of the demons near him before he swayed around to the music once more. 

" But not anymore! "

" I'm in control! "

The spider laughed out loud, even Alastor could tell that Angel was enjoying this. 

" I have the stage, you can't turn the page! "

" Now all eyes on me~ "

The crowd cheered once again, causing Angel to grin with pride, he strode back towards the center of the stage, still not missing a beat with each step.  
The radio host found himself chuckling as he glanced at Angel for a second. If you put aside all of Angel's wrongdoings, he was truly admirable. 

" All eyes on me! "

Angel danced around the stage, jumbling random words that still matched with the flow of the melody his pianists were playing. Demons of all sorts had already started throwing their cash all over Angel and it was a fuck ton of cash for just a simple performance. 

" Soo many experiments, so many mistakes... "

" But I'll go all the way, till I'm in perfect shape! "

The spider swirled about the stage, eventually locking eyes with the radio demon for a brief moment before both of them simply smiled at each other and continued on with their show. 

" First the worst, maybe third's the charm "

" So close, oh I cannot wait~ "

" The demon won't taint me now 'cus, you're the sacrifice he'll slay "

He smirked, twirling about before his draping fur coat ' unintentionally ' slipped right off of him, causing a few people in the crowd to shout or whistle out loud. 

" You... Said I wasn't good enough to stay, you put me away! "

" You... Took away my future and my fame, but now it will change! "

Angel grinned widely, he was truly relishing the moment while it lasted. He was so consumed by his own enjoyment that he only now realized that the stage and the floors of the entire bar were glowing a bright red. Though, the spider just assumed it was the lighting. 

" Focus on me! "

Then suddenly, even the walls had glowed an ominous bright red. By now, Angel knew exactly why. He didn't know what to think about it yet until he saw dark shadows that had belonged to the audience appeared out from behind them, slowly tearing them apart and dragging them down into the depths of empty darkness. 

" I'll be all that they see! "

" I'll make them sway, no, you can't run away! "

" Now all eyes on me~! "

Angel laughed, watching the chaos that was happening before him. People screaming, crying and begging for help. All of them, one by one, meeting their demise by their own shadows clawing at them and pulling them into the empty void of unknown.  
Angel turned to Alastor with a knowing grin, Alastor merely chuckled in a sinister tone before focusing back on the piano. 

" You... Don't know what it's like to drown away, in a puddle of shame "

Angel grinned wickedly, a grin that nearly matched the radio demons. The spider watched as his once lustful audience was completely gone and transferred into a void of utter darkness. The only thing left of them was the filthy cash that they had thrown out on Angel and their disgusting shadows. 

" You... Yes you, make me INSANE! "

Angel laughed loudly, almost in a way that made him feel free. 

" But not anymore! "

" I'm in control! "

Angel danced around the stage, the shadows of his former crowd dancing along with him creepily which was strange but it was fun to see. The shadows echoed every movement and verse, it was like Angel was in his little own mismatched world along with Alastor. 

" I have the stage, you can't turn the page! "

" Now do as you're told! "

The spider was completely lost in his own dance, and despite performing in front of a dead audience, he didn't give a fuck. They weren't important anyway, the more room for him the better.

" Focus on me! "

" I'll be all that they see! "

" I'll make them sway, no, can't run away! "

" Now all eyes on me! "

Angel had the happiest yet craziest expression plastered on his face, this was the first time in a very, VERY long time where he felt in control and free. He absolutely felt as if he was no longer overshadowed by the manipulative superiors who played him like a doll. 

" Now all eyes on, "

" ALL EYES ON ME! "

Angel cackled as the piano stopped abruptly. All the disfigured looking shadows disappeared back into where they belong, leaving the entire bar with an empty and eerie atmosphere. 

The pornstar stood there for a moment, his eyes widening as he soon realized everything that had happened. He looked at the place where a crowd used to be and found himself smiling. Strange. 

A sound of clapping snapped Angel out of his daze, the spider turned towards the direction of the applauding which of course, came from the only damn person in the room. Alastor.

" Now that's what I call entertainment my dear...And by the looks of it, you certainly enjoyed it "  
Alastor's voice was menacing yet had a certain ring of satisfaction in it. Angel giggled and walked towards Alastor with a cheeky grin still on his face.  
" Your fuckin' crazy... I love it! And seriously! How the fuck am I still alive wit' you 'round me! "  
Angel scoffed but in a way that sounded more jokish than annoyed. Alastor chuckled and stood up from his place, carefully removing the mascarade-like mask along with the fedora that covered his ear tuffs and antlers. 

" Even I'm quite surprised that I haven't tormented you already. "  
Alastor sighed, trying to fix his now messy hair that with his hands.  
" Oh Alastor! didn't know you was there! "  
Angel laughed as he sarcastically spoke, Alastor scoffed at that then began to chuckle along with Angel.  
" Well I shall be on my way now, I will see you at the hotel my dear "  
The radio host snapped his fingers and quickly enough, he was immediately dressed in his regular attire and suddenly all the cash that had been laid out on the ground was in Angel's hands.

" What the fu-, Oh wait smiles thank... you "  
His voice trailed off as the spider watched the radio host disappear into the shadows, completely leaving no trace that he was ever there. Angel smiled, staring at the spot where his fucked up yet charming companion stood. Even though the two were always at each other's throats, Angel considered Alastor to be one hell of a good friend when you get to know him. He chuckled to himself as he thought of all the previous experienced he and the deer had gone through, both the bad and the worse.  
" Ya done fucked me up, Ya smilin' creep "  
Angel chuckled to himself, carrying all the money that had appeared in his arms thanks to Alastor's little trick. 

The spider made his way backstage where once loud and busy staff members roam. Now it was just him and the silence, Alastor really did eradicate every god damn soul in this place... Well except for Angel which was surprising. He made his way into his private room, searching around for any bag or suitcase he can place all the money in. Val would want his money as soon as possible and as much as Angel hated giving away what was rightfully his, it was better than being beaten to dust. He found an empty briefcase lying around and forcefully shoved every single dollar inside until it was stuffed. He really did earn a lot of cash today which really made him proud of himself.

Angel walked over to a large vanity mirror placed on the wall, staring at himself as he realized that he should be getting out of drag and also the realization that he forgot his fur coat back on stage.  
" Fuckin'... piece OF SHIT! "  
Angel groaned and violently swung to door open as he ran back towards the stage to retrieve his expensive coat. 

Alastor had just waltzed back into the happy hotel, also known as Hazbin hotel, he came in casually completely ignoring some demons who were clearly scared shitless as soon as they saw the radio demon.  
It has been quite a while since Alastor had seen those cowardly sinners tremble before him, it has been a week since he disguised himself from the rest and it was certainly a pleasure to see demons cower in fear with each step he took. As much as he enjoyed the amusement, it was interrupted by a fuming Vaggie storming her way towards the smiling overlord with a spear. 

" No puedo lidiar con esto! where the hell have you been going off to?! "  
Vaggie grumbled under her breath, holding her spear in a threatening way but this never had phased the radio demon.  
" Ah, Greetings my dear! I had urgent matters to attend to and I had gotten myself in quite a conundrum but alas, I have returned to aid you and watch you fail. "  
Alastor chuckled as he observed the moth demon tighten her grip on the spear until it began to tremble out of Vaggie's anger and aggressive clutch. 

Vaggie was about to splatter out some sort of insult until Charlie suddenly appeared and instantly walked towards Alastor with a quite serious expression. The princess stepped in front of Vaggie and gently inched her spear away from Alastor.  
Then, Charlie turned her focus back at the radio demon standing in front of her. 

" Alright, I know you can't take this hotel of ours seriously but where the heck did you even go?! Please don't tell me you ruined our this hotels reputation somehow... "  
Charlie sounded very worried for she only hoped that Alastor was just being Alastor but now that she thought about it, Alastor was generally just a terrible person regarding morals and emotions. 

Alastor started to laugh, waving his hand dismissively at the princess as he leaned against his cane.  
" Don't worry Charlie dear, I do not merely go off causing chaos and drama without a sense of meaning. "  
Charlie sighed and shook her head in an almost disappointed way. Alastor however, was finding amusement with watching the princess of hell suffer, though it was wrong in so many ways, it was hell, everyone is horrible. At least most demons were horrible, there were few who had some sort of heart left in them and unfortunately most of those few were all gathered here.

Charlie sighed and crossed her arms, her gaze slowly trailing off as she nodded her head. She proceeded to head back to do her regular rounds around the hotel as Vaggie followed her, sending a frustrated glare towards Alastor before the couple went off. 

Alastor shrugged, placing his hands neatly at his backside before he decided to hit up the bar and pester his old friend Husk. He may have had vague memories and experiences at this very bar but it at least served free drinks. 

Husk rolled as eyes as he watched the radio demon sit at one of the stools in front of the bar, he didn't want to put up with his shit today or any day but he this was basically his life now.  
" Hello there my good fellow! "  
The deer chimed, leaning against the counter as his grinned became wider.  
" Oh fuck off kid, what do you want this time? "  
Husk sound clearly annoyed with Alastor's presence but the radio host dismissed the clear sign of annoyance from the cat demon.  
" Give me a bottle of your hardest whiskey! I do need a break if I say so myself "  
Husk raised a brow as Alastor spoke, he knew that the guy liked all the bitter kind of liquor but he never usually drank hard unless something was up. 

Husk groaned and reached up to the shelf to grab the bottle of whiskey Alastor asked for, he didn't exactly know why he even bothered fucking around with Smily Mcfuckface but why not. His life couldn't get any more miserable.  
" Thank you Husker, my good friend! Glad you still are as useful as always! "  
The cat simply nodded in response, grabbing a bottle for himself to drink. 

The small talk was turning into a one-way conversation, mostly Alastor talking to himself and Husk nodding or grunting. Husk may look like he was uninterested but he can hear it all, he heard far too many sober and drunken stories from other people. Alastor was going on about his radio shows and the occasional horrible dad joke that made Husk cringe until he just stopped talking. The bartender raised a brow as he watched the radio host play around with the now empty bottle of whiskey. Alastor wasn't drunk, but he was sure as hell tipsy. 

The radio demon had a troubled look on his face, a look Husk has seen many times before. It would either mean Alastor was deep in thought or something was wrong. He really wasn't the type to ask about people's issues but this time it felt right.  
" What's on your mind? "  
Alastor looked at Husk with a tired smile, his brows were furrowed and even if the freak was smiling, he really didn't seem happy. 

" I... I'm just confused. I don't exactly know what I'm thinking if I'm being honest "  
Alastor sighed, slowly slumping down against the counter as he fiddled around with the empty bottle.  
" Say the first thing that comes to your mind "  
Husk grabbed the empty bottle from Alastor, throwing it into the trash as he grabbed yet another bottle of whiskey for the radio host.  
"...Nothing, I can't think of anything but frustration, disturbance, confusion and just nothing?! "  
The cat wasn't sure whether Alastor was ranting or generally lost in his own fucked up mind. Sure, Husk has seen Alastor go through all kinds of shit but this was indeed a rare sight. 

" Calm the fuck down and just smile like the creepy son of a bitch you are, your gonna start tearing shit up again if you don't "  
Alastor sight deeply, completely resting the side of his head against the hard counter as he held the second bottle of whiskey which has yet to be drunken.  
" I'll always find away to tear anything up it's all part of the entertainment "  
Alastor chuckled to himself, slowly coming back up to fix his posture as he grinned widely once more, taking another swig of whiskey.  
" Now that's the Alastor I know, so get the fuck outta here and fuck someone else's day up "  
Husk tried to smile at the other, it looked more like a sneer but at least he tried. Alastor laughed once more, quickly downing the entire bottle before standing up from his seat.  
" Thank you, my good friend! You truly are a great accomplice, Now I shall be assisting Charlie with her foolish endeavors, have a fine day! "   
Alastor hummed, the soft melody of jazz accompanying the man as he started to walk away from the bar. Husk chuckled in response as he started to begin getting drunk off his ass once more. 

____________________________________  
Notes  
I'm sorry for not posting as frequently as before but here it is how! If you have noticed I did change the way I write. The way I write stories has been slowly changing and you might see a few adjustments here and there but thank you all for reading! 

Song used in this Chapter:  
All eyes on me by Victor McKnight


	13. Cynar, Chartreuse and Blood

Alastor had made his way into his room, located on the sixth floor and until now, no one had ever checked into a room on that very floor except for Alastor himself. Perhaps the residents were too afraid to ever be on the same floor as the radio demon, which was the obvious reason. 

His room was unlike most in the hotel, it was one of the largest rooms in the hotel which he picked himself. The room itself actually had three different sections, one being his main room, the bathroom and an office. The walls were dark red trimmed with black, various deer heads hanged from the walls, dusty old books that dated back to centuries, faded photo frames and as well as blurred out portraits, the floorboards were made out of dark brown wooden planks, every single furniture screamed the generation of the 1920s. 

Everything seemed old yet ageless, lost in time. There wasn't a thing that seemed misplaced. It all represented Alastor, from the style and the little trinkets around the room that were left unknown to society.

The radio host hummed to himself as he started to flip through channels through an old radio, resting on a wooden table. He stopped as soon as the sound of jazz filled the room, it was truly the best music genre for Alastor to tune into.

For now, he had time all to himself, though he did plan to visit a few of the unfortunate souls who had made deals with him in the past, he shall do it later. He had plenty of low life sinners who dared risk making deals with the radio demon, they would often break the deal which granted Alastor the enjoyment he needed. Their punishment would always be the fear, agony, pain, misery, and the forever torment that was absolutely amusing to watch. Quite entertaining indeed.

There was no rush, he has an afterlife to spend so he might as well take his time. He scanned through all the books laying on his shelves, some in English, some in an unknown language and even some written in French. Alastor may have made a few deals with certain demons to retrieve these forgotten books from the living world, all though he may be an overlord, he does not have the ability or the proper essentials to ever travel back to where the living roam. Truth be told, most of the things in his room came from Earth, all belonging to him. It took a hell lot of searching for him to find the right demon who was willing enough to retrieve them. Traveling to the living world was very much illegal and forbidden, but it was hell, who would bother to follow laws and rules. 

Alastor turned his gaze to a small picture, black and white and blurred out but he could recognize it despite this. It was him back when he was alive, it was a picture of him broadcasting his first ever radio show which surprisingly gained a lot of ratings and views from the public, instantly making him famous. Those were the glorious days indeed. 

He has been told alive and even in this godforsaken firey underground that his voice was always fit for the radio, charming and had a certain flair to it that caught everyone's attention. It was truly a gift to possess in his opinion.

After a few more minutes of having time to himself, he decided that he should probably be heading off now to visit the unfortunate souls who will be meeting their demise. He hummed a tune to himself as he snapped his fingers, a cup of hot coffee appearing in his hands. Dark and bitter, just the way he liked it. 

Alastor left his room, leaving the radio on and still playing the faint sound of jazz. He then disappeared into the shadows as he walked, suddenly teleporting to the lobby which startled a few demons. One of them even screamed, absolutely hilarious. He took a sip of his coffee as he made his way to the exit, well attempted to. He was blocked by the moth demon who was holding a spear, seriously, does she always carry that thing around and sadly his coffee spilled because of this, now that was just unfortunate. 

" Where are you off to this time... Radio demon "  
Vaggie's tone was surely threatening, probably would have scared off a measly scumbag but not Alastor. 

" Well greetings dear! I'm off to go visit those loathsome sinners who had formed bargains with   
me "   
Alastor chuckled, watching as the moth demon scowled before moving her spear closer to the overlord.  
" You come back... for just a few minutes... only to FUCKING LEAVE AGAIN?! "   
Vaggie clearly couldn't control her anger any longer, this only made the radio host laugh even further. It was simply amusing to watch her fume.   
" That is exactly what I am doing! Now if you excuse me, I shall be heading out. Scurry along darling, don't waste your time trying to threaten me with that silly little spear of yours "  
Alastor hummed to himself once more, ignoring the now furious moth that had pestered him just seconds ago. 

He made his way outside as he began to walk on the dirty streets of hell. Car crashes and street fights happening everywhere you look, just a normal day in hell. Alastor didn't exactly stand out from the rest aside from him being an overlord, this just gave him the satisfaction of watching demons run in fear, allowing him to have his own personal space and the opportunity of seeing them tremble, just the wonderful perks of being an overlord. 

Alastor arrived at a part of hell where most of the pornography and lust-filled sinners resided, the same place where Angel's workplace is located. He stopped in front of a dark alleyway, still humming with static following every sound he made. Even in the darkness, he can still see a small demon hiding behind a dumpster, all dirty and beaten up. The demon made a poor attempt to hide with their awfully loud sobbing. 

Alastor grinned wider, slowly stepping closer to his victim. He stopped moving as soon as he was an inch away from the crying demon, pleading and begging for mercy. This denizen was an unfortunate soul who had made a deal with the radio demon himself when they were drunk. The deal was broken as soon as the demon had forgotten about it fairly quickly, giving Alastor the chance to take their soul.

The demon tried uttering out anything, but all that came was the sound of annoying cries. It absolutely disgusted Alastor, their cries were irritating but it wasn't something that he wasn't used to by now.   
" We meet yet again, I assume you know exactly what you have done? "

The demon only whimpered in reply, still stuck on the floor and hugging their knees in comfort. Alastor cackled deeply, grabbing the sinner by the throat and pinning them against the hard brick wall. The demon yelled, coughing out blood as tears streamed down their face.   
" People are getting far too soft, aren't they... How pathetic, they are so easily broken by a flick of a wrist! "  
Alastor laughed out loud, his laugh echoing around the alleyway as static surrounded both of the demons. 

The poor soul couldn't do anything, they couldn't speak, breathe nor move a muscle. Their eyes were wide as they stared at probably the last person they'd ever see before they were completely erased.   
" You are no different from the rest. "

First came a snap, then a crunch, followed by the sound of dripping. The alleyway was a bloody mess, organs and bones scattered everywhere, crushed into tiny pieces of nothing. Blood was splattered on the walls and floors, painting the alleyway with a dark crimson color, one that perfectly suited the man who had killed yet another miserable sinner.

Alastor grinned widely at his work, his victims never lasted long anyway, though he still had a long list of demons to ' visit '.

The radio host swiftly moved out of the alleyway, still covered in blood. As soon as he came out, demons were moving away from the bloody figure who which they feared. Alastor was enjoying the sight, the feeling of being this powerful never gets old.

Angel had made his way back to the studio, a large bag of money still in his hands as he entered. He was no longer in drag and instead was wearing his regular outfit, it was the only thing he had on him backstage so he couldn't exactly go all out again. The spider greeted a few of the people he worked it, as well as some flirts and whatever here and there. 

He walked over to the elevator, almost hesitantly pushing the button to call it. He really didn't like doing this but he had to, it was his job for fuck's sake. The elevator doors swung open as Angel stepped inside before it had closed once again. He pressed the button to where he would be going, it was the 20th floor and also the top floor. As seconds past by, he was becoming more uneasy as he felt the elevator move, he didn't exactly know why he was always so afraid but he couldn't remove this fear either.

The elevator dinged as the doors swung open once more, revealing a long yet fancy hallway towards an all too familiar door. Angel sighed heavily, stepping out of the elevator as he heard it close behind it. He walked silently across the carpet floors, keeping his gaze down on the ground. His pace became slower as he reached the door, he didn't want to do this at all. The act, the persona, the money, and the stress, it was getting tiring. 

Angel knocked on the door reluctantly, waiting anxiously before the door rapidly opened, almost hitting the spider as it opened. Angel quickly gathered himself and placed his smirk on to his face, one that looked so real but was truly fake.   
" Angie baby~, Did you get daddy his money~? "  
Angel internally cringed, of course, the first thing this son of a bitch says was that.   
" Of course Val~, I got watcha wanted as always " 

Angel fluttered his eyelashes, blowing a kiss at the overlord but still not ever relaxing. Valentino chuckled before allowing the spider to go inside his office, snatching the money bag instantly as he entered. 

The spider huffed, internally cussing swears and curses at the cocky bitch for stealing HIS   
well-earned cash.   
" Now sweetheart, you've clearly been doing a good job, your really daddy's good boy~ "   
Valentine grinned, gripping on to the spider's chin tightly before pulling the other closer. Angel nearly stumbled as he got pulled, no matter how times this happened in the past, he couldn't be prepared for it.   
" Anything for you V~ "   
Angel giggled, trailing his fingers on the overlord chest. 

Valentino suddenly released Angel from his grasps, causing the spider to tumble forward and on to the ground. God, he hated when this would happen.  
" Oh I know you'd do anything for me, doll, that is just the way it is~ "   
Valentine smirked, moving towards his desk before sitting on the large throne-like seat in front of it. 

Angel grunted, subconsciously scratched the carpet as he got up from the ground. He fixed his hair and chest fluff as he placed his smirk back on his face. Angel moved to the front of the desk, his first set of arms on his hips while the second set was resting at his back with his hands held tightly together.  
" So... Watcha want me ta do this' time "   
Angel waited for a response as he kept his gaze on the cockroach.   
" There's a fancy lookin' nightclub near the studios, they've been askin' me to bring you to perform "  
Angel chuckled, leaning forward on to the desk.   
" Everybody loves me, 'course they'd be askin' for   
me "  
Valentino grinned widely, that shit-eating grin always had some sort of twisted meaning to it, it never changed. 

The overlord stood from his seat and walked over to Angel, placing his hand's roughly on the other's shoulders. Angel flinched from this, immediately standing up straight with his smirk now turning into a straight line.   
" There is one little problem though... "  
Angel started to tense, feeling Valentino clench his shoulders tightly, any more pressure than he was sure that his shoulders could bleed. Angel shuddered, his breath hitching as he tried to at least say something.   
" Y-yeah? What's the problem?... "  
He really did try to remain calm, but he couldn't exactly do that with nails beginning to slowly and painfully dig into his skin.   
" I wonder how such a big audience can disappear in a blink of an eye... I'm sure you know exactly what in talking about "

Angel's eyes widened, his mouth now turned into a frown. How the fuck did Valentino find out?! There was no fucking way unless there were cameras inside the bar... Now that he thought about it there were probably cameras at the bar. The pornstar didn't know how the fuck he was supposed to answer to that, he only nodded hesitantly as he tried to resist the sharp nails piercing his skin. 

" I'm letting you off the hook this time sugar... "  
The overlord pulled his slut just inches away from his face, Angel now able to smelt the scent of smoke and heavy amounts of alcohol as he was brought closer to his pimp.   
" but next time, you ain't gettin' off so easily "

Valentino violently shoved Angel towards a wall, the impact being awfully painful. He yelled and hissed as blood began trickling down his head, he fucking hated this. He sighed heavily, turning his back on the sorry excuse of an overlord before quickly leaving the office. He muttered insult after insult all directed to the cockroach, thankfully he was sure that the son of a bitch couldn't here him. 

He groaned and clenched his fists, his brows furrowing as he attempted to keep his composure.  
" God fucking DAMMIT! "  
Angel couldn't handle it, he punched the wall aggressively leaving a mark on it that he hoped no one notice. He gritted his teeth tightly as he stormed his way back to the elevator.  
" that cocky motherfucker, WHAT A FUCKIN' PRICK! "  
Angel ended up slamming his fist on the button to call the elevator if the punch was stronger he was certain that he could have broken the damn elevator. He waited impatiently for the thing to get to his foot, foot-tapping on to the ground until he saw the elevator doors swing open.

The spider went inside, immediately closing the door and pressing the button to the lobby. He needed a drink, maybe a fuck ton of alcohol and drugs will make him forget who the fuck he's working for. It took him a few seconds to begin to acknowledge the blood from his shoulders and head, he rolled his eyes once more and sighed, it hurt like a bitch but it would heal.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Angel instantly got out, ignoring all the other people around the studio as he went outside the studio, letting out a sigh of relief that he was finally out of that damn prison. He felt less tense but that didn't mean shit when you're in an actual hellhole. He decided that he'd probably just hit up in the closest bar and get wasted 'till he can't stand anymore. 

The spider began to walk away from the studio, blood still tainting his clothes as demons alike continued attempting to get services from him but right now, he just wasn't in the mood. When the fuck will he ever get a break from any of this.

Angel soon felt dizzy and his walking pace became slower, it was probably because of the blood loss but he couldn't care less. He kept moving forward, not even sure where the fuck he was going. Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar figure walk out of the depths of the dark alleyways. His body was red, covered in massive amounts of blood, he had dark red glowing eyes and that all famous grin. Angel felt the corner of his lips turn into a smile, knowing exactly who that was.

Alastor was just about to teleport his way to where he assumed his next victim was until he heard a familiar voice from just across the street. His ears had excellent hearing so he could easily recognize the voice. His grin almost faltered, now focusing his eyes on the demon waving all four of his arms on the other side of the street. 

" Al! Alastor!!! Ova ere! "   
Angel grinned widely, waving all two sets of his arms to catch the radio demon's attention. It was awfully weird to see Alastor in this side of hell, it's not like he's ever going to want a good time if you know what I mean. 

Alastor rolled his eyes, grin still on his face as he did so. He sighed and decided to approach the spider, it would be rude of him just to ignore him and leave but honestly, that seemed like the better choice.

The two were once again together, both receiving some questionable stares as the two stood there together. Angel grinned, feeling all the frustrations he had to disappear for a moment.   
" Whatcha doin' 'round these parts handsome~? I'm sure ya ain't 'ere for fuckin' "   
Angel chuckled, watching as Alastor rolls his eyes at the remark. The deer would have rolled his eyes of its sockets by now but somehow it didn't. 

" Good to see you to Angel dear, And indeed, you are correct. I am merely here to take care of business that requires my attention "  
His eyes turned into radio dials for just a split second as he was talking about his business, this didn't go overlooked by Angel but for some reason, he was not bothered by it.   
" Heh, well that explains all the blood. "  
He let out a small chuckle, gesturing towards the heavy amounts of blood staining the deer's clothing.   
Alastor nodded in response.

His eyes trailed off the blood staining Angel's coat, then noticing the blood that has been trickling down his head and on to the spider's neck. It was concerning and this time he wouldn't be accepting the ' I fell off the stairs ' excuse.   
" Speaking of blood, you are certainly in quite a mess yourself... Might I ask what happened to you? "  
Alastor inched a bit closer, now observing the open wounds that have bled out. 

Angel only shrugged, his grin turning into a small frown as he sighed. There was no point in making up even more excuses this time.   
" Val probs knew what happened back at the bar when we were performin', probably hid cameras or some shit an' saw the chaos that went down an' decided ta shove me against a wall for it. "   
Angel sounded irritated as he explained what happened, acting as if it that happened on a regular basis which was actually true. 

" Angel darling, that miserable excuse of an overlord simply doesn't understand the true meaning of entertainment! For he has a brain that is practically none existent. "   
Angel found himself chuckling at that, Alastor chuckled along Angel but still had a small ounce of concern for the spider's bleeding wounds.  
" Well ya ain't wrong, that's for sure. Val can such an asshole sometimes y'know "  
He sighed, crossing his upper set of arms while letting the other two dangle.   
" True, true. However, your wounds are looking rather painful, Do you want to tend to those wounds? "  
The pornstar couldn't help but laugh at that, he couldn't believe he was hearing Alastor have a small sound of concern in his voice which is something unbelievable yet it was happening.   
" It's gunna heal anyway, don't really matter "  
He shrugged once more, now fixing his eyes on the radio demon then letting a small smile form on his face. Alastor let his grin falter just a bit but not enough so that people would notice. 

" Well, I shall be departing now unless you have anything else to tell me "   
Alastor hummed to himself, a soft melody of Jazz accompanying him after he had spoken. 

Angel didn't have anything else to say but he didn't want the other to leave so soon. Seeing Alastor was probably the happiest thing that had ever happened to him today, and for a lot of demons that would have made no sense.   
" Well I... Only if ya want to... Care to join a guy for a drink or two? It's on me, smiles, so you ain't payin' for nothin' "  
Angel was rather hesitant as he began saying those words, he was already prepared for Alastor instantly decline his offer and carry on with his work. 

Alastor stood there for a few seconds, his right hand tapping the end of his chin lightly as he thought. He had an eternity to spend and his victims could wait, there was no need to rush but at the same time, there was no reason to spend time with this spider.   
Alastor sighed, grin dropping more into something more gentle but it still remained with a hint of something twisted.   
" I don't see why not, you are entertaining to be around so at least I am not wasting my time here. "  
Alastor laughed, a soundtrack of laughter following shortly after him from who knows where. 

Angel was surprised by the answer, but he won't be complaining anytime soon. If Alastor agreed to go then he was more than happy to carry along with his plans for drinking and whatnot.   
" Don't worry Al, I'm sure ya ain't gunna be wastin' ya time at all, I'm an entertainer after all! "   
The spider giggled, now beginning to walk once more with no knowledge of where he was going. 

Alastor followed beside Angel, letting the soft tune of Jazz cover the empty silence that wasn't that awkward, considering the music and all the screams and gunshots in the background. There isn't really something called peace and quiet down in hell. The two remained silent for the rest of the trip, the sugary scent of Angel's blood making Alastor's ears twitch for a few seconds. It was quite bothersome and Alastor was getting so close to just patching up the wounds himself.

Alastor suddenly stopped in his tracks causing Angel to turn around and tilt his head as he looked at the deer.   
" What's wrong smiles? "  
Angel fully turned to look at Alastor directly in his eyes, he just wanted to get a drink and he was getting rather impatient.   
" Just stay still so I can get this over with "  
Alastor moved closer to the arachnid, Angel tensing up a bit but not stepping back. He didn't know what was happening and he would have already assumed that Alastor was just going to kill him right then and there. 

Then, green flames engulfed the spider, he was panicking but the flames didn't burn. It was warm but not so warm, Angel let himself calm down a bit while he watched in awe as the flames traveled to his shoulder and head. Of course, everyone who saw this immediately started running away, Alastor had no care for them and was focusing on controlling those green flames. Any wrong move and he could have accidentally burned Angel. 

Angel was astonished to say the least, as the flames disappeared from his body, so did the wounds and the blood. Sure, his clothes were still stained from it but his wounds were completely gone. Angel let a wide grin appear in his face, he was tempted to give Alastor a hug as he stepped closer to him but then he remembered Alastor's thing about touch and instantly backed down from it.

Alastor noticed the hesitant gesture and internally respected Angel for keeping his distance, he placed his own grin back to be as sinister as ever as he watched the spider grin happily.  
" I seriously owe ya so much, Al! For fuck's sake, Ya keep cleanin' my messes "  
Angel laughed, now touching the back of his head, contented with now feeling only soft fur.  
" Consider it as nothing at all, I'm only assisting a friend in need. "  
Alastor didn't expect himself to be saying this to anyone but here he was now, helping a pornstar out of all the damn demons here but in all honesty, this pornstar wasn't just a body and he knew that for a fact. 

Angel huffed and let out a chuckle, he continued on with walking to nowhere in particular as Alastor followed along beside him. For once, Angel felt relaxed. For most, no one would ever dare to let their guard down when near the radio demon but for Angel, it was different. Something inside Angel knew that Alastor wouldn't hurt him, at least he hoped so. 

The spider stopped as soon as he saw a bar, he's never been there but he never cared, as long as there were drinks then he didn't care. Angel walked inside, gesturing Alastor to follow along with him which the radio host did. The bar was rather empty but still had demons talking and speaking amongst themselves. Most of then stopped as soon as they saw the radio demon but others just continued on with their chit chat. The music played soft Jazz which was honestly a rare thing for a bar since most had music that was blasting in everyone's ears. Usually that EDM and Dubstep stuff from the new generation. 

Angel went over to one of the bar stools and sat down while Alastor sat beside him. Both remained in silence until now.  
" What Kinda drink do ya want? "  
Alastor thought for a moment before calling the bartender over.   
" Hello, there sir! Hand me a bottle of Cynar- "

" An' gimme a Chartreuse "  
Alastor rolled his eyes and chuckled as he got interrupted, he was far too use to this by now.   
The bartender nodded their head, moving around the bar as they looked at the various types of alcohol on the shelves until they found the two bottles they were looking for. They swiftly slide the two bottles in the direction of Alastor and Angel before he continued on with serving other people. 

" Damn, That's some quick service. "  
Angel smirked, popping off the cap of his bottle before completely downing it.   
" I agree, At least they know what they're doing "  
Alastor also took off the cap from his bottle, drinking it in a way more proper manner than Angel. 

They both enjoyed their tasteful drinks before continuing on the conversation, both feeling more comfortable now.   
" Do you plan on doing anything now that our little performance has been done? "  
Alastor grinned widely, remembering the fond moment that happened just a few hours ago. It was actually rather recent and somehow the two met again.   
" I'm probably gunna, Val wants me ta do more shows for 'em. It's all for the cash but I can't complain. "   
Angel sighed, as much as he enjoyed singing he knew it was only for Val and all the money he earned would ALWAYS go to him. It was never fair but this was hell, after all, no one gives a shit about playing nice unless they get something out of it.

Alastor noticed how Angel's mood changed to settle into a more gloomy state, he wasn't aware where all the money would go but he what he did know was Angel was getting tired of working for that disgusting overlord.   
" Why are you even around that ridiculous insect if I may ask? "  
Angel only sighed more as he heard Alastor, he knew the answer to that and it was honestly both a big regret he had made but also something a bit more.

" As soon as I fell down 'ere, Val scooped me up from my sorry ass an' gave me a home. Thought he was all nice an' shit 'till he made sign 'tis contract an' now boom, Angel Dust The Pornstar. "   
Angel frailed his arms around in exaggeration but it looked sarcastic than anything. Angel slumped back in his seat, now completely chugging down the last drops of liquor in his bottle.   
" Do you enjoy working for someone like him? "  
Now the questions were starting to get more personal, Angel didn't like it one bit and desperately wanted to change the subject. 

" So! What 'bout you, whatcha plannin' to do now that we did our thing "  
Alastor took notice of the sudden change of topic and took it as a sign to avoid talking about Valentino for now at least.   
" Well, I'm going back to carry on with my usual routine of bloodshed and amusement. It isn't eventful as your plan but it provides me with the right amount of entertainment "   
Alastor didn't sound as cheerful than before which Angel assumed to be because of the alcohol. Maybe Alastor was just tired.

" Maybe ya can' invite me some time. Fuckin' around with people gets borin' y' know, most of ta time I gotta pretend I'm enjoyin' it. "  
Angel rolled his eyes at the thought, who knew getting fucked was becoming so boring now, especially since he's been doing it for seventy years or more. 

Alastor didn't like the thought of that but it came from Angel so it was expected. He drank a bit more of his drink as he listened to the arachnid, only placing the bottle down when Angel was finished talking.   
" I'll gladly invite you, dear! However, let's just see whether you'll be an accomplice or a victim "  
Alastor cackled wickedly, but surprisingly Angel seemed unphased by this.   
" Just gimme somethin' to do in this hell hole an' as long as I'm hangin' 'round you then Imma be fine wit' that "  
Angel smiled, his eyes moving to look at Alastor who met his gaze for just a split second. Alastor smiled as well and finished up with his drink. 

The two continued to talk about random topics, somehow they found each other fun to be around at this time. Whenever the subject would get too personal, they easily switched to a different topic.   
They didn't know how long they were talking until they noticed even more demons coming inside the bar which probably meant it was getting late. Most demons arrived in bars during the night time to get wasted. 

Angel and Alastor stopped talking as soon as they noticed the place getting crowded, bar stools getting filled up in an instant and the bartender working even harder than earlier. Thankfully, the sound of jazz was still present so it wasn't that unbearable.

Angel noticed a few demons dancing around on the main dance floor, most of them just there to have fun. The spider smiled at this, memories of dancing with his friends and family rushed back to him as he watched the other demons smile and laugh. He looked over at Alastor who was also looking at all the people dancing and Angel immediately took this as an opportunity to do something fun while the moment lasted.

" Hey Al, Wanna show these fuckers how to really dance? "

_________________________________________  
Notes

HEH-  
Sorry for not posting for a long time, a simple reason would be school. School is my own personal hell hole :>. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	14. All falls down

Alastor didn't have time to answer at all when his wrist was pulled on to the dance floor. He would have said something about this nonsense but as soon as he saw Angel's face smiling brightly, he just gave in. Now Alastor could dance, that was for sure, but having the privilege to see Angel dance was something that he was definitely amused by. 

" My, my, you sure are eager to dance dear. "  
Alastor chuckled, still standing in place as he watched the spider fidget around.   
" Well m'dancin' wit the radio demon which ain't somethin' that normally happens so 'course, I'm takin' the chance! "   
Angel smiled happily, it wasn't the smile that would always suggest something with a tint of lust but rather just genuine happiness. 

Alastor found himself laughing at this but he wasn't wrong. Not many have ever danced with the radio demon because of the mere existence of his title, he probably only danced once or twice with someone in this hell hole.  
" Just refrain from doing anything even close to sexual than I'm sure we can both be on good terms "  
Angel rolled his eyes at that, he already knew he couldn't and if he did he would have gotten killed. Heck, he was surprised by how far he'd come with poking fun around the radio demon without being skinned alive.   
" Sure babe, Imma try not ta make ya uncomfortable than ya already are "

The two moved further into the dance floor, the floor now having more room since many had steered clear from them as soon as they saw the radio demon. It was more comfortable this way though, however, Alastor wasn't exactly sure whether he was even ok with this. He technically agreed to it but he still felt tense, especially since he was unsure whether or not Angel would actually keep his lustful desires to himself. 

Angel made the initiative to move closer, it took Alastor everything within him not to move back and simply smile. The music began to play once more, this time it was electro swing. Now Alastor didn't really mind it that much and he was sure Angel could keep up with the pace, after all, the spider did have plenty of experience. 

Suddenly, Alastor felt hands rest upon his shoulders and another gently lifting up his own. He wasn't even done processing before someone had spun him around and pulled him close. Alastor was close to forgetting who was with him, radio dials already appearing in his eyes. Then as he looked up, the dials had immediately vanished. He looked up to a smirking spider who then chuckled as he leaned closer to the radio host.

" An' 'ere I thought ye coulda kept up wit' me "   
Angel chuckled as he watched the other roll his eyes, then removing his hands from the radio host.

" My dear, Do not challenge me. I am absolutely sure that I can keep up with you "   
Alastor grinned widely, stepping a bit further from Angel. This left the pornstar confused for a moment but soon realized what Alastor was planning as soon as he saw the entire room dim and a red spotlight illuminating Alastor's figure.

" So 'tis is a fuckin' challenge? "   
Angel started laughing, hitting his hand against his thigh as he started to wheeze. He thought they were just gonna diddle daddle and sweetly dance but he should have known that Alastor was fuckin' Alastor and not some basic ass jerk who wanted to grab his ass. 

The song was actually pretty fast and unsurprisingly, Alastor kept up with it perfectly fine. As soon as the beat started he was already tapping his foot to the rhythm before practically taking over the damn dance floor as he danced away. Angel swore he saw Alastor shove a demon or two out of his way so he had more space to stride. 

It was like the deer was in his own twisted world, his entire body was moving to the rhythm and he refused to let anyone steal the spotlight from him. His feet were tapping and sliding along the dance floor here and there, his hips were swaying in a way that was actually captivating, at least in Angel's eyes, and even his arms were lightly swinging around to the beat with the occasional snap and dramatic gestures. 

Angel felt himself grin as he watched in awe at the radio demon who was taking all the attention for himself, whether it was amazement or fear. 

But Angel could never let someone take the spotlight away from him, even if he was against the radio demon of all people. If he died, he died in style. 

Angel strode towards Alastor, his hands confidently wandering around the deer's body till he found the right position. Of course, Alastor was taken by surprise but his grin had never faltered. Instead, he let the spider continue, curious about what the other would do. 

Then Alastor was spun around once more, this time he didn't get pulled back by Angel. He was out of the spotlight as Angel took over. The spotlight now turning into a pink color to compliment Angel as a whole. The crowd was cheering widely and Angel felt his ego spring up a little, he really did take the spotlight from the radio demon. 

Or so he thought...

Angel began to spin around and match each step with the flow of the rhythm, each step perfect and graceful, dazzling everyone watching him with desire in their eyes. He had always craved the attention, but so did the deer who was swiftly making his way back to the pornstar.

Angel felt hands wrapping around his torso, his smirk turning into a cheeky grin as he turned his head back only to meet with a smiling radio host. The two held each other for a brief second before continuing to dance around, this time their hands we're linked and all eyes were on the both of them. Anyone who saw them like this could have assumed they were a couple but there was something in their eyes than told an entirely different story. 

Then, Alastor gently led Angel into a dramatic dip, their eyes met as both of them smiled. Angel's head was almost touching the floor as he let out a moan. This was all Alastor needed to completely drop Angel on to the damn floor before taking over the spotlight again. 

Angel was now laying down on the floor and cursing as rubbed his head, though he quickly sprang up just to see the smiling deer take the spotlight away from him. He rolled his eyes yet he was smiling, perhaps two largely excessively confident demons challenging each other to this wasn't exactly a good idea but it was happening so oh well. 

Alastor smirked as he snapped his fingers, the entire floor now illuminating a red glow just like what he had done back at Angel's performance. He lifted both of his arms up just as two identical shadows came out from the floorboards, both appearing at Alastor's sides. He was probably getting a little bit caught up with all this but nonetheless, it was entertaining. 

The music was much louder than before as Alastor began to dance along with the momentum, his shadows following his every move he was making despite how fast the tone became. It was impressive how quickly Alastor could keep up with the rhythm without messing up, even Angel needed a hell lot of practice to be at the same pace as Alastor but he didn't need practice at the moment. 

The radio host started to subconsciously hum to himself, it wasn't exactly audible to anyone but Angel heard it, it was honestly soothing to hear and it made him smile. Nothing more too it though, it was normal and this didn't change what was set on Angel's mind and that was stealing Alastor's spotlight. 

This time, Angel did pull Alastor closer to him. It caught the radio host of guard but not enough to completely startle him. Both just stared at each other for a moment, their grins slowly getting wider before Angel leaned closer, his head nearly touching Alastor's shoulder as he whispered into the deer's ear. 

" I don' care how perfect ya are wit' all yer way too attractive moves, 'm gunna make sure I win this shit "

Alastor started to laugh and move Angel's head to face him directly as he grinned even wider. His eyes were glowing a bright red and Alastor was certain that even Angel's eyes had some sort of faint glow hidden in those pink pupils. 

" Then I shall make you fail darling "

Angel felt shivers roll down his spine, just that simple and cheesy nickname had already gotten him all worked up but he had to focus. He'll get back at the Alastor later.

Both were grinning as wide as ever, the light now turning into a Scarlett glow. No one dared to step foot on the dance floor and most were now watching the two. It was strange to see the radio demon and Hell's slut together, dancing out of all things. It would surely make a juicy story and that is exactly what some demons have been doing, there were at least a demon or two snapping photos of the two for blackmail but Alastor was already sure that they wouldn't come out alive. 

The sound of electro swing now consuming the two of them as they completely ignored the sinners watching them. Angel kept up with Alastor perfectly fine and so did the other, each step they took was flawless and even if the two had the intent of making the other fail the so-called " challenge " they still were having fun. 

Alastor wasn't sure how much he dropped Angel on purpose and Angel lost count of how many times he tried to kiss Alastor just to make him back off. But even then, they were still smiling and laughing. They were just lost in the music as they swung around, they definitely lost track of time but it was hell and time wasn't something to be bothered by.

The song was just about to reach its end, Angel was about to do yet another trick on the radio host to ensure his win until he felt something yank him away from Alastor. 

Angel immediately started scratching at the arm that uncomfortably latched onto his torso. He hissed and growled before turning his head to the stranger who had grabbed him. Sometimes, no, most of the time Angel was just tired of his job, he was just bound to get raped every time he stepped out from his fucking room. 

" GET THE FUCK OFF ME YA SON OF A BITCH! DIDN' YA MAMA TAUGHT YA NOT TA GRAB WHAT AINT YOURS?! "  
Angel tried his best to wiggle away, a moment ago he was having one of the best moments of his afterlife with the damn radio demon himself and now he's stuck with this horny bozo.   
" Awh, down be like that Shuga, be a good lil' whore and take the money~ "  
Angel was just about to punch the motherfucker right in the gut until he suddenly felt the hands from his waist fall limp. 

Angel turned back only to see the same bitch laying on the floor with shadows holding him down. The spider felt himself grinning at this, the fucker got what he deserved anyway. 

He turned to look at the radio host who completely stopped playing along with their unnecessary competition. Their grin was as wide as ever, eyes glowing a bright eerie red that made everyone cower in fear, everyone but Angel. At times, Angel was really thankful that Alastor was here with him and actually dealing with all the bullshit that the spider found himself being involved in. 

Angel looked around the bar, now noticing all the sinners who were leaving their seats and trying to run out the exit only to be met with eternal darkness and void instead of a door. He couldn't tell whether Alastor was planning to destroy the place and everyone inside but since its Alastor... Yeah, he probably would. 

The pornstar moved his gaze back at the deer who was moving closer and closer until he was right next to Angel. At any given moment, Angel would have thought that Alastor was going to kill him but the fact that Alastor was focusing on the trembling demon who had touched Angel was all the spider needed to know that he was in the clear. 

Alastor said nothing at first, only the sound of radio static and an old barely audible melody of jazz that came along with the static. He lifted the demon up with his shadows and looked at the poor soul as if he was staring right into their soul. 

" Excuse me but that there is my colleague and I do believe that you were harassing them inappropriately. Do try to learn how to treat him properly. "   
Angel felt his grin turn into a warm smile, it's fascinating how one of hell's terrifying overlords was actually standing up for him, well at least he saw it as that. 

The demon was crying out helpless pleas of mercy which only caused Alastor to grin more, he was thrilled to watch his victims squeal in agony and terror before ripping them to shreds. He didn't mind that Angel was watching at all, in fact, he was quite sure that the arachnid was fine with this. 

Without any second thought, Alastor pierced his entire hand into the demon's stomach, moving his claws around and twisting organs around. The demon was squirming in pain and crying, even more, Angel only watched in fascination as he crossed all four sets of his arms. Alastor continued to torment the other until he started to become a little bit more gruesome. The deer began to slowly but painfully pull put each organ from the disgusting fool, as soon as he heard horrid screams, he dropped the unfortunate victim on to the floor. They were whimpering and crying as they chocked on their own blood, this was a sight that was normal for Alastor. 

Alastor looked at Angel with a still menacing grin, The radio host gestured towards the head of the sinner and Angel instantly understood what the other was referring to. If Alastor allowed him to do the honors that he would gladly accept. Angel mockingly clicked his heels around the crying body, somehow they managed to whisper some sort of plea for mercy but it was too late for that. Angel planted his heel right on top of the fools head, The spider leaned in closer until his face was right in front of the fucker who had grabbed him just moments ago. 

" Calmm down shuga~, Be a good lil' sack o' shit an' let me kill ya, trust me it's gunna hurt "   
The duo heard once last petrified scream before The spider had crushed the mans skull with the heel of his boot. 

Angel chuckled to himself as he stood up, he wasn't as bloody as Alastor was but the two looked like a mess. They shared a glance towards each other for a moment till their eyes landed on the crowd all huddled up together in comfort, some crying and some holding weapons, ready to strike. As If that would do anything. 

" Shit, I didn' bring any guns wit' me taday. Fuckin' left 'em back at the hotel "  
Angel giggled, resting his first pair of arms at the back of his head as he whistled to himself.   
" I'm sure you can steal a weapon from once of those fools, I'll just kill them for you- "

" Shhh, I'll kill 'em once ya get me a gun, then just sit down an' look pretty for me or whateva "

Alastor scoffed and rolled his eyes, yet he wasn't even mad at the spider, he was more amused than irritated. Though, he still did what the spider requested. 

Alastor began to walk towards the large crowd, staring at the various weapons they were carrying in order to find the preferred one for Angel Dust. Many of them started to run once more just to try to find a better way to escape but Alastor would never allow that. 

The deer spotted a demon holding a Tommy gun and simply snatched the gun away from them allowing his shadows to take care of the rest. He handed the gun to Angel as screams filled the club once again. Angel chuckled and grabbed the gun from Alastor, winking at the deer before rapidly firing at different directions, every bullet managing to hit someone. 

Alastor sat down in a nearby barstool, pouring himself a drink as he watched Angel go on a complete killing spree. Alastor did want to take part in all the bloodshed but Angel was already wiping most of them out, it certainly took Alastor by surprise of how skilled Angel actually was. 

Angel was enjoying himself way too much, almost forgetting that Alastor was actually there with him. He lost count of how many people he killed but by the looks of it, he possibly killed everyone in the damn club. Blood was splattered across the floor and on to the ceiling, body parts were scattered around and some pathetic sinners crawling meekly on the floor. It's been a long time since the arachnid has ever killed this many people. It's true that Cherri would drag him along in many of her fights but they were usually fighting Sir edge lord and fighting him is basically like making scrambled eggs in the morning.

Angel grinned wickedly, tauntingly walking towards those who were still barely alive. He went to each one and wasted no time finishing them off. Then came the last little scum that was still breathing, Angel, chuckled and wrapped two of his hands around his victim's neck, watching as they chocked and cried before their body went limp. He dropped the last body down on to the bloodied floor, laughing for no reason in particular. It was merely his insanity taking over for a split second. 

The arachnid moved his gaze to the deer now who was sitting there on the bar stool with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Angel didn't exactly expect Alastor to really do what he told him to do but eh, at least he had a lot of fun. 

Alastor was actually very impressed that Angel did, in fact, have a darker side to him. He assumed that Angel was just another lust-filled demon who's brain melted away from sex but that assumption was clearly changing as time went by. He observed every single detail that Angel had done at that very moment, from blasting all those bullets to laughing to himself, he didn't want to miss a single thing. 

" You made quite a bloody mess here dear "  
Alastor chuckled, taking a swig of his whiskey as the spider sat on the barstool next to his.   
" I'm in 'ere for a reason an' it ain't just because I fuck people for a livin' "   
Alastor cringed at the mention of what Angel does for work but he couldn't help it, as long as he wasn't involved with it then he didn't care.   
" Well I can see that now " 

Angel smirked, winking at Alastor before he jumped over the counter to find any kind of beverage with alcohol in it. Alastor raised a brow at this, he sighed and raised his fingers, red smoke surrounding his hand as a tall glass of a pink-colored cocktail with lemons on the side appeared out of nowhere. Angel giggled and sat down on the counter, nodding a silent thanks to the deer before digging into his pockets to find something. 

" Gosh Al, I can neva thank ya enough for all the shit ya keep doin' for me. You really do too much "   
Angel smiled as he glanced at the deer, a small tint of red appearing on his cheeks before it quickly disappeared. This didn't go unnoticed by Alastor but he ignored it for now.   
" Don't think too much of it, Angel, I don't mind "  
Alastor allowed his smile to drop just a tad bit to feel more relaxed. He sighed to himself as he watched Angel pull out a bag of a powdery substance from one of his pockets. It was obviously drugs but Alastor didn't care about it too much. 

Angel rolled his eyes, he still felt as if he owed Alastor a lot for how much the radio host had helped him. In due time he probably will find away. Currently, he was sprinkling small amounts of drugs into his drink and squeezing a lemon into it just to get the right flavor before drinking his cocktail. 

" But really Al... your probably the only damn person in tis shithole who looks out for me-... I-I mean, if ya are even lookin' out for me... "  
Angel fiddled with his fingers nervously, he didn't mean to voice out what he thought but too late, he did. He was averting Alastor's gaze and only hoped that the deer didn't just get up and leave.

Then, he unexpectedly heard laughter coming from the man beside him. Angel reluctantly turned his head over to the radio demon who was laughing out loud. Was he laughing at me? Oh gosh, he is... Wow, am I that much of an idiot. 

" Angel, my dear, didn't I tell you to not think too much about it? I do this because I want to and because I can. "   
Alastor chimed, an unfinished drink still in his hand as he spoke. Angel didn't really get a proper answer but that was a good enough reason to believe that Alastor still wanted to hang around him. 

After that, their conversation went along for who knows how long. Angel had finished his cocktail and Alastor was drinking his third bottle of whiskey and was still in perfect shape. The smell of rotting bodies was getting annoying but they were about to leave soon anyways.

" An' I remember the time me an' my sis would go out to clubs just like tis an' get wasted! "   
Angel laughed, stretching his arms as he lazily laid down on to the counter.   
" Ah, when I was alive, I used to go to bars after my show to have a drink or two and chat with the bartender, he and I got along incredibly well. "   
Angel smirked, leaning against his hand as he listened.   
" Was he a killer as well? "  
Alastor chuckled, chugging down the bottle before tossing it away somewhere.   
" You do catch on quickly, don't you dear. But yes indeed, be was a killer who poisoned the nasty customers who he just couldn't tolerate. ".

Angel chuckled as well, now lazily plopping himself on to the floor as he brushed his fingers through his hair.   
" Anyways smiles, we should get goin', Charlie might start worrin' an' Vaggie might get even more pissy if we don' go now "   
Alastor nodded, standing up from his stool and before teleporting them outside of the club. 

Angel nearly tripped over from being suddenly teleported if it wasn't for Alastor catching him. The arachnid was just about to say yet another thank you but Alastor had already placed a finger on his lips as a sign for him to shush. The spider just nodded as he fixed himself.

" So I'm assumin' that we're just gunna leave them dead bodies in there to rot? "  
Angel looked back at the club, the smell of death reaching all the way from outside.   
" Not exactly... "   
Alastor cackled to himself, raising a hand before clutching it tightly. 

The ground beneath them started to shake and before Angel could even react, terrifying shadows emerged from the darkness as the fire started to spread across the bar and even on to other buildings. The shadows tore the place piece by piece as the fire scattered around. Alastor had an even more twisted grin on his face as the madness he created unraveled before him. Many demons had already started to run out of fear but Angel was just staring in awe as the fire blazed brighter. 

The arachnid giggled and gently shoved Alastor's shoulder playfully. If this was any other demon, Alastor would have thrown them into the fire but this was Angel so he didn't mind. 

" Let's get going, dear! I too don't want to deal with that silly little moth. "  
Angel laughed quietly at that before the two started to walk side by side. 

A quiet melody of jazz playing through Alastor's cane as the two walked. Many had stared at them with curiosity and some were even whispering. The two had walked past the crowded news station, oblivious of what was really happening behind their backs. 

" Breaking news! We had just received some recent information that hell's slutty spider has been clinging around the radio demon himself! Now that's something you don't see everyday! " 

The two of them hadn't heard what was on the news but that was going to be a disaster they'd have to deal with later. The only thing they heard was the sound of jazz as they talked endlessly and laughed, both of them smiling in contentment. 

___________________________________________  
Notes

Oh jeez-  
I apologize again for not posting for a long time, I have one reason and that reason is school. So basically, I'm currently trying to work around my own hell but anyway, thanks for reading folks!


	15. It was bound to happen

It had been a day since Alastor's and Angel's little encounter and although that day was one of the best days Angel had ever had in his afterlife, nothing could have prepared him from this. 

In just hours after the two danced and slaughtered, it was all over the media. People do make the biggest deals our of the littlest things, seriously ' The Radio Demon and Hell's Slutty Spider ' is the best news they've received in this shit hole? 

Now Angel wasn't concerned about the fact that demons started avoiding him or trying to make sketchy deals with him because of his unknown ties with the radio demon, he was more concerned about Valentino hearing about this which he probably already did. Angel had received 10 missed calls and 69 messages all from that sickening piece of shit and he just really didn't want to put up with it. He knew what was coming, he was definitely going to be sent into a month of pure agony or more! It was bound to happen but he didn't regret anything.

He hadn't heard from Alastor ever since yesterday. Charlie said that he went out for a ' walk ' but who the fuck takes a 24-hour ' walk ' down here in hell. Angel was sure Alastor was probably punishing those who revealed their silly competition and the spider was actually very surprised to know that he wasn't the one being murdered. He briefly remembered that Alastor would kill him if his reputation was on the line. 

He wasn't all that worried about the deer though, and as selfish as it sounds. He was more worried about his own well being. 

Valentino would probably take his very soul out from him and if Alastor were to come back, the radio host would have done the same. Angel already accepted the fact that he had become some sort of doll to fuck around with, it just gets awfully tiring sometimes when people don't treat you like an actual person. 

... But Alastor... Was he really different? 

Now that the spider thought about it, not a drop of blood was ever caused by Alastor which was strange. Angel was sure that messing around with the Asexual overlord would cost him but he ended up getting more than what he had asked despite Alastor's threats to end the arachnid's life — well afterlife. 

He actually did generally enjoy his company, even if he was a cannibalistic maniac, at least he had the decency to treat this pornstar like a close friend. It really made him feel like he was actually useful, the thought of Alastor alone even made him smile. The strange feeling never left his chest but he only assumed that the cause of it was because he never had such a good friend aside from Cherri.

Speaking of Cherri, he should probably go check on the chick after he gets his existence taken away from him from Val. He can only wish that he'd make it out alive to see the girl, how long has it been since they've seen each other? They only texted or called ever since the Sir edgelord fiasco.

Angel sighed and lazily brought himself upon his fluffy bed, wrapping dozens of blankets around him as Fat nuggets trotted towards the spider. The pig squealed and nuzzled against Angel's fluff which brought a smile to his face but it still didn't erase the reality that he'd have to put up with his boss soon. 

He stared blankly into nothing in particular and just sat there for a while, he had to mentally prepare himself for this since he knew exactly what Valentino was capable of doing to him. 

After probably a few minutes of feeling uneasy, Angel finally had the drive to get up and change into something that he'd be comfortable in. The arachnid sighed once more and began to rummage through his various types of clothing while his little pig trotted around the room in search of food.

Oh, right, He had forgotten to feed Fat nuggets.   
This is what you call ' good parenting '.

Angel carelessly grabbed whatever clothing his hands got a hold of and tossed it onto the pile of messy blankets without even bothering to see what he got. He then grabbed a bunch of pig feed from a shelf before pouring it onto his pet's heart-shaped food bowl. In an instant, the small pig rushed to the bowl and dove its face right into it. That alone made Angel chuckle from how stupid yet adorable Fat nuggets could be. 

He shook his head lightly and left the pig to eat peacefully as he made his way to the pile of blankets. He picked up the clothes he had tossed earlier and shrugged, it wasn't what he would have chosen to wear but at the moment he just didn't care. It was a fuchsia-colored sweater and black shorts, it was very plain but he didn't have the capability to give a fuck right now. At least it was comfy. 

Time was running and another missed phone call appeared yet again on his hellphone and he didn't have to check who tried calling him since he already knew who. There was no point in stalling so he quickly slipped on his clothes along with his usual thigh-high black boots and went out of his room, it was better to get this shit over with now than to be sorry later. 

Alastor was never one to be afraid of some low life demons gossiping about his ' scandals ' or whatnot but when matters got into the hands of rival overlords, it changes everything. He stared at the letter on his desk, one he wouldn't even bother to touch because of the overrated nuisance who wrote the thing. Alastor kept rereading the letter over and over again, some may think the contents of it seemed nothing more than just a plain hate letter that's very common here in hell but Alastor could easily see all the toxic and malice hidden deep within those words.

Greetings radio demon, I am sure you are aware of that fiasco you and that whore showed on the news. As much as I hate wasting my energy on you, this letter is only here to mock you and remind you how incredibly ridiculous you are. I never thought that the almighty radio demon would stoop so low that he'd try to mingle with Valentino's little pet. I thought you had standards. I can't wait to see what foolish fuckery you find yourself into next and I swear to Lucifer that I will find that tiny crack in your shit-eating smile and rip what dignity you have left. As you would say, " I'm sure this will be very entertaining ". 

' sincerely ' Vox 

He couldn't take it anymore, his eyes were itching from reading the damn thing far too many times. With a snap of his fingers, the letter was torn to shreds then burned to a crisp as the ashes were disposed into a dark void that had suddenly appeared in his household. He would never accept any of that obnoxious TV's presence in his own abode. 

Alastor never liked being mock, it only fed his inner rage that soon will burst and start a rampage that could last for a weeks of. However, he was more controlled than that and was not a mindless maniac. For now, he completely disregarded the unnecessary letter and was content with the fact that it was gone. Now, he had to really rebuild his reputation. Not much of it has been lost but it had to be balanced, there should be no hole or weakness that got cause him to fall no matter how small the dent is. 

He wouldn't say that it was Angel's fault for this since he simply was enjoying himself but next time, at least he knew that even the slightest amount of genuine fun could cause something. If he had to go back to being cold and distant from Angel, so be it, as much as Alastor was fond of their meetings, for now, his reputation had to be fixed. 

In a way, thinking that he'd have to push Angel away to gain the small bit of respect he lost was insensitive and that tiny guilt inside of him was gnawing at his chest in an agonizing way. It had to be done though, being an overlord isn't easy, especially if you're around other overlords that are willing to take you down every chance they get. Doing this, made him feel bad in a way but he just kept repeating to himself that he'd get over it soon. 

For now, he had a broadcast to make and chaos to cause.

The spider sighed to himself as he gazed at the building standing before him, one that he grew tired of seeing. Angel was anxious to even step foot inside the establishment, even though he had already gone through many punishments Valentino had inflicted on him, he never got used to the pain. You may call it overreacting but it was both mentally and physically draining him. The only break he ever got was when he was hanging around in the Hazbin hotel. 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he dug one of his arms into his pockets to find his hellphone, if somehow he was off the hook, he still planned on catching with Cherri just to make him feel better about his miserable situation. The arachnid tapped his foot nervously on the ground as he hastily tapped away on his device, scrolling through many contacts that he didn't even recall having. 

Finally, just the bitch he was looking for.

Hey shuga can ya meet me in front of d studio in like n hour? 

Angel impatiently waited for a response from the one-eyed chick, awkwardly fidgeting his fingers around as he subconsciously began to look around at his surroundings. 

For fuck's sake Angie iz been weeks since ya last talked 2 me and u suddenly hit me up now? 🙄

Angel chuckled to himself and sighed in relief, thankful that she was able to respond.

On the other hand, Cherri was just about to leave for a bounty hunt that she wanted to partake in. Not like she needed the money, she was just desperate for some action these days and for Angel to suddenly text was something she didn't expect. 

Ye ye sorry toots just be happy that I wanna see ya again💗💗

Cherri rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she read the text, it was just Angel probably exaggerating but it was something that made her fond of the guy.

Don't ya go heart emojing me sis but yah ill be over der soon coz I got my own shit 2 do

As much as Angel didn't want to end the conversation, the more he spent his time on being distracted, the more Val would beat him.

K gurl ya betta be here or imma start a turf war with Ya 💋mwah love ya bitch🖕

Angel smiled to himself as he tucked away his phone back into the pocket of his shorts, not bothering to look at what his girl buddy sent him next. 

It was about time he'd have to face the issue he's been avoiding this entire time and prepare himself for whatever Val's got in store for him this time.

Angel stepped inside the establishment, instantly being greeted by the sound of grunts and loud moans from all directions, the strong scent of sweat and an overdose of perfume mixed with smoke, and the familiar demons wearing very revealing outfits. Most them were just like Angel, sluts, whores, and pets that Valentino would use just to gain more power and wealth. Some have hidden dream that are masked with false personalities, while some are always and forever rotten and thirsty for more. 

' Was I really different from them ' he thought, he was the only pornstar staying at a rundown hotel meant to redeem sinners but he's still a slut in the eyes of almost everyone. He got used to the feeling by now, the feeling of being belittled by everyone around you. It's hell after all, you have to be tough for a reason or you'd die and come back again only to die once more unless an exterminator finishes you off. 

Angel began to walk towards the elevator, he was sweating buckets as he took each step, ignoring all the catcalls and the occasional nudges he received from fellow workers. He was just too tired to do anything except for walking till he eventually reached the elevator.

The doors swung open only to reveal two demons intensely making out with each other, most of their clothes stripped from their bodies as they aggressively teased each other. Angel rolled his eyes but stepped in anyway, carefully keeping his distance since he didn't want to be part of it.

" Hey good lookin', join us over 'ere now won't ya?~"  
The demon was panting, their face flustered and messed up just like their partner. Angel raised a brow and leaned against the wall, crossing both of his arms for some sense of comfort before letting them loosely dangle once more. His tired expression turned more smug as he swayed his hips in a taunting manner.

" Ohhh sweetie as much as I'd love ta get naughty wit' ya~ I'm verrrryyyy busy so I hope ya understand~ "  
Angel internally wanted to punch the fucker in the face and yell ' NO ' right but the spider was smart enough to know that Val puts cameras everywhere so he can monitor every inch of his damn studio. If Angel dared to break character then he was sure that he would get an even harsher punishment. 

" Oh but darlin'~, Surely a slutty whore like you can have a lil' fun wit' us~ "  
The two demons were already starting to fuck each other senseless as Angel stood they're uncomfortable, trying his best not to beat the shit out of the two. And the fact that the dunce dared call him ' darling ' a nickname only... Alastor... ever called him actually offended him. 

Luckily, the elevator doors swung open before Angel had any time to talk shit about the two as he rushed out the door and let the two to do whatever the fuck they want. Angel sighed heavily and started pulling on his hair in irritation and in stress, how the fuck was he supposed to prepare himself if he was close to losing his senses. 

The spider hadn't realized it yet but he was subconsciously walking towards the giant door that led to Valentino's office. He would have taken his precious time to get there but at the moment, his thoughts were too clouded and he couldn't calm himself down. Before he could even process everything, he bumped right on to the door and reality came rushing back to him.

' Oh shit, Oh no, Should I run? ... I can't run anymore. FUCK! '

He was frozen in fear as his pupils shrunk into the size of a dot, the doors creaked open and the scent of smoke hit him hard. There wasn't any light in the room but he could already see the heart-shaped glasses that taunted him and the sharp smile that seemed more terrifying than Alastor's. 

" Ohhh Angel~ "  
That voice... The same voice that Angel couldn't stand hearing. His entire body was shaking and he couldn't put on his usual persona. He knew what was coming and he didn't want it but it was going to be done whether he liked it or not.  
" Y-yes Val? "  
His voice trembled as he slowly made his way inside while his hands we're trying to find a comfortable position to be in. 

Suddenly, the doors closed shut with a loud bang which startled Angel so much that he fell forward.   
" Get the fuck up you whore, you have legs, use them. "   
Those words came off harsh and strong, enough to make Angel obey immediately as he clumsily straightened himself up. 

Angel was silent and so was everything else, he couldn't hear the sound of screams coming from outside that he was able to hear his own heart racing and the tension was getting too thick to bare that it even made him nauseous.

" Val... Listen I- "  
Before the pornstar could muster out any more, he felt as if he was being choked yet nothing was strangling. However, he knew what was happening, the pink smoke emerging from the ground and entering his mouth... It was a burning sensation which he knew would lead to immense pain in a few minutes.   
" Shhhh~, I never told you the speak. Now did I? "  
Angel was left stunned, watching as the overlord chuckled as he tapped his nails on the marble desk in front of him. 

The air was getting warm and he was sweating so much, it got harder and harder to breathe but there was something deep within him that was desperate to fight back. 

Angel tried, he really did. He moved forward and raised up all his arms, fangs snarling at the overlord just a few inches in front of him. 

But... He knew all too well that he was just too weak. Too fragile to fight back... Perhaps he really was just another whore 

Everything began to spin around and become blurry as the smoke that entered his body, leaving him breathless and paralyzed as he tumbled down to the floor. The only thing he could hear was the sound of footsteps approaching him while the world around him faded away. The same shit was going to happen again, it was a waste to call Cherri... Now he was sure that she'd have to wait. 

The cyclops tapped her foot impatiently on the ground as she continuously called the same number on her hellphone only to get no response.   
" Damnit Angie! Where the fuck are ya?! "  
She mumbled to herself. 

Cherri looked around, hoping to see that familiar white spider coming out of the studio looking as hot as ever. She wouldn't say it out loud but there were times where she was envious of the how Angel looked, but she still loved her body either way. 

It had already been an hour since Angel called and he still wasn't here, it has happened before but Cherri was always impatient. She wasn't exactly worried for him since he was probably just staying a couple of minutes to finish up his job but it was so boring to just wait for him. She was even contemplating in her head whether she should storm in and ask for Angel or wait here and start a street fight just to kill time. Both sounded nice but she didn't want Angel to come out only to see her messing around with some other punks right after his work. 

Without thinking, she kicked the door of the studio open as all eyes went straight to her. She never cared about the attention though, she just wanted to know where Angel was at. Cherri got a few ' offers for services ' here and there which she obviously declined, at any moment she probably would have accepted but now is not the time. 

She went straight to the receptionist and slammed her hand at the desk, causing the demon behind it to yelp and jump back.  
" Aight, Do ya know where the hell Angel Dust is? I've been lookin' for him. "  
The receptionist only laughed and leaned against the counter, batting her eye lashes seductively towards the cyclops.   
" Sorry but if your here for Angel, he ain't into girls... But I sure am~ "   
Cherri rolled her eye at that. She would of flirted back if isn't wasn't for her impatience, plus, she was sure that Angel would fuck a girl if he got paid the right price. Not that she would ever plan to. 

She aggressively grasped the demon's throat and held it tightly in her hands as the other chocked.   
" Listen here bitch, I asked ya one goddamn question. ANSWER IT! "  
Cherri released the receptionist from her grasps, expecting an answer right away.   
" Ok, Ok, jeez... He's at the top floor in Val's office- "  
She didn't need to know what the other had to say, Cherri rushed right past the confused receptionist and headed straight towards the elevator. 

If there's one thing she knows for sure, Angel with Valentino alone isn't a good sign. She knew what Angel has been through with that crazy pimp and she didn't want her bestie to get hurt, she may be a sinner but she still has a heart hidden behind all the sins and regrets she has been carrying. Hopefully, she'll make it In time. 

_____________________________________________  
Notes

First of all...  
I AM SO SORRY, it has been like weeks? Since I've last posted and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I really have so much things to do because of online classes happening and other things. I'll try my best to keep posting without writers block here and there. 

Anyways, be safe from covid-19 and stay in your homes! Take care of yourself guys!


	16. To make a spider smile

Cherri dashed towards the large door, decorated with pink hearts and gold lining. Hopefully, she made it in time, she didn't want to lose Angel to an egotistic roach. Cherri considered Angel as a sister, even if he was very sassy and snarky at times, he was still soft and caring even if he refused to show it.

The cyclops tried to bust the door open but it was locked firmly. Thankfully, she brings her bombs wherever she goes. Cherri pulled out a tiny ball from her pocket that formed into a sparkly bomb in a matter of seconds, she grinned at the explosive on her hand before grabbing a lighter in her pocket to light it up.

As soon as the bomb was sparking from the lighter, Cherri quickly threw it and ran away from the door to avoid being hit by the explosive. In just a few seconds the bomb exploded, causing flames to scatter around everywhere and a large number of pink sparkles to disperse.

Suddenly she heard the elevator door ring from across the hall, and at the moment she had no choice but to move forward. Cherri ran towards the booming sparkles that engulfed the entrance to Val's office and quickly rushed inside the room.

It was oddly silent inside, aside from the elevator door opening from the distance. No sign of Valentino or Angel anywhere. She suddenly felt uneasy as she looked around, spotting a magenta desk that most likely belong to Valentino. She went closer and closer to the large magenta desk that was placed at the very end of the room in front of the large heart-shaped window.

Cherry looked down at the desk, seeing messy piles of unfinished paperwork and leftover cigarettes. She was about to leave the desk and look somewhere else until she smelled the scent of blood. She looked back at the desk and found blood at the very edge of the desk, dripping to the floor. It was fresh.

She heard the sound of footsteps approaching the office, her eyes darted across the room to the nearest place to hide in hopes that maybe she could hide somewhere to both stay alive and see who was coming. 

' It hurts so much... The syringes that were injected into my skin... The overdose of harmful drugs they forced me to take... The chains that left marks on me... And yet they kept me walking '

The chains were heavy as the spider walked tiredly in the halls, his body was being forcefully dragged across the halls as he tried to steady himself. The bright colors that covered his body became a gloomy color of faded pink and grey. His eyes were tired and drained of emotion and all he felt was pain.

His eyes were just fixed on the ground below him, getting closer and closer to just fall on to the floor and blackout again. 

' how long has it been? '

' Where am I going? '

' When will I leave? '

Suddenly, he felt the demon in front of him halt and at the same moment, Angel allowed himself to fall on the ground as he winced at the pain once he felt the chains tightened around him from the fall. He closed his eyes and let the muffled words that were spoken from the overlord to be left unknown to him, he was just too exhausted to do anything.

His eyes were shut and he was shaking from exhaustion yet the form above him kept yelling at him and kicking his bruised waist. The pain was nothing to the spider at this point, being stomped on was a spider's destiny — wasn't it? Oh well, it's not like he could get up, it was a waste of what little energy he had left.

Angel let out a shaky breath and tried to relax as he felt the chains dragging his limb body again, the rough carpeted floor was scraping his skin as a trail of blood was left behind as he was being yanked. He felt himself being lifted up from the ground though he didn't dare open his eyes. Suddenly, he was thrown into a room, Valentino's office to be exact. Hopefully, he could rest for a while, it wasn't his first time sleeping on the floor anyways.

" Stay here ya damned Slut, don't ya fucking move or I'll pull out one of yer limbs. "

With that, the door closed and Angel was left to finally be alone... With all the heavy chains. Even if he was bleeding and beaten up, he couldn't help but smile. He just wanted some rest from all this fuckery. Just as he was about fall asleep, he heard the faintest noise coming from the corner of the room.

' Oh fuck. '

Angel shot his eyes open and tried to move his head to the direction of the noise. If there was a fucking hell hound in the room he might as well just die.

" Angie! It's me, Cherri! "

The voice was so muffled but he managed to hear the name ' Cherri ' which immediately got his hopes up. He couldn't speak but he only looked at the blurry pink blob that was heading towards him. 

" Ohh, shit Angel... That fucker did a number to ya huh? "  
Cherri was trying her best not to sound concerned but she was trembling and had a frown on her pale face. She let out a heavy breath before attempting to remove the chains that were tied to Angel's wounded body. 

" God fuckin' dammit... If only I came so- "  
She was cut off by a finger lazily placed on her lips in attempts to shush her before it dropped back down on the ground. Cherri let out a weak chuckle and continued to remove the heavy chains. It took a few minutes but after some time, all the chains were removed and under it, all the wounds and bruises were seen.

She was mortified about what she saw but she had to help her friend right away. She easily lifted Angel off the ground and carried him gently, surprisingly Angel was very light. 

" Alright Angie, let's get ya outta here! "

There was no way in hell that she'd leave through the front door since Val was probably going to be back very soon. So Cherri being Cherri looked at the large heart-shaped window and thought of a ' great idea '.

" Ok, I know this shits bad but I want ya to hold on tight, Ok? "   
Angel only stared at Cherri with wide eyes as he violently shook his head. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she positioned herself just a few feet from the window. Angel attempted to protest with various gestures but he wasn't even close to getting the cyclops attention.   
" Ya ready Dust? "  
Angel continued to shake his head which was completely ignored by Cherri as she began to run towards the window.

' Why do I even try convincing this bit- FUCK! '

He wasn't done processing the situation but before he knew it, the two of them were falling out of the highest point of the building, the twentieth floor. He couldn't scream because of his sore throat, nor could he react fast enough to do something to prevent the fall. He could hear Cherri laugh with no regret for what she had done while Angel could only pray to whatever god-like entity out there to save their asses from the pain of the fall.

They were getting close to the ground, Angel braced himself for the incoming pain, closing his eyes shut as if that would help with anything.

But the pain never came. For a moment he thought that somehow he managed to float but once he opened his eyes, he was left stunned by the demon who had appeared just in time to catch them. All bloodied up and ........

' WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! '

Angel shoved the demon away but in the process, he fell straight to the ground. He tried to stand up but his legs were too exhausted to do shit. On the other hand, Cherri was trying to kill the bloody demon with her bare hands, though it wasn't affecting said demon in any way.

The spider gave up on trying to stand and just sat there on the ground, ignoring Cherri's attempts on killing the other. As Angel looked closer, the more he realized who exactly he was looking at. Then suddenly, it all came together.

The blood-red hair, the curly antlers, those red sinister eyes, and the all famous grin. Why is it that they always ran into each other, Lucifer must be playing tricks on him or some shit.

Alastor stood there in front of him, blood dripping down from every part of his body, antlers curled up and five times its original size, claws longer and sharper than usual and his entire body seemed to be disproportional. Even so, Angel could still recognize him, despite him looking beyond terrifying. This was the same demon who watched him sing and dance while he continued to smile, a smile that he rarely showed to anyone. The smile that only meant that he was simply happy.

" It appears we meet again Angel! Good thing I caught you and your... quite bothersome acquaintance right on time! Ahaha " 

There was more radio static filtered in his voice, it almost sounded like a thousand voices screeching at the same time. His voice still sounded cheery yet it carried more mystery in it that made it sound oddly terrifying. Angel tried to say something in response but started to just cough nonstop as he kneeled weakly on the floor. 

" ... A delicate being such as yourself should quit messing around if you know what's good for you... "

" OI DEERFUCK, FUCK OFF! YOU'RE A FUCKIN' DANGER TO- "

Cherri was interrupted by the sound of more violent coughing, Angel ended up coughing out blood as he gasped in pain. He was shaking and could barely breathe, he didn't remember the pain being this intense but he didn't want to blackout. Not when he finally saw Alastor again. Using all his remaining energy he finally managed to stand up, his feet were wobbling about and it looked as if he had never stood in his entire life. 

Cherri was quick to run to Angel's side to help him stand properly which he silently appreciated. Once he was at least standing normally, he looked at the bloodied demon in front of him. There was an obvious smile forming as he stared at the being in front of him which then turned into a painful chuckle. Alastor raised a brow at this sudden behavior but he wasn't going to complain about it.

Alastor looked at Angel's pitiful state and dare he say that he was genuinely concerned. Just a moment ago he planned to avoid Angel to protect his reputation and to ensure Angel's safety but something was aching in his chest that wanted to completely disregard it all. He felt his grin lowering to a blank smile as he let out a heavy breath. For a split second his smile turned into a straight line as he summoned a black portal from the ground that immediately consumed the three demons.

In just a few seconds they arrived right back in the Hazbin hotel, the sudden appearance of the bloodied radio demon scared the living shit out of a few residents but it was nothing he wasn't used to. He looked back at Angel and Cherri with his regular creepy smile plastered back on his face as he chuckled.

With a snap of his fingers, green flames once again engulfed Angel's body. It was the same warm sensation that felt comforting but there were moments when it would sting a tiny bit. The green flames seemed to have startled Cherri as she was in a state of shock, assuming that her best friend was being burned alive. 

Just before Cherri could say anything at all, the green flames vanished into thin air and Angel was free from all the wounds that covered his body. His clothing was still stained with blood but he was now physically clean. The spider was in awe again as he looked at his body but his girl buddy didn't seem to be grateful at all. She was too confused and pissed to process anything at all. 

" Darling, leave Angel Dust to me, I assure you I won't harm him. "

Cherri snarled and raised her middle finger right in front of the deer's smiling face.

" DON'T YA ' DARLING ' ME YA BLOODY CUNT, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M GIVING ANGEL TO YOU! "

Her words were filled with spite that Alastor was unaffected by, he was only mildly disturbed by the finger that was rudely shoved right in front of him.  
He rolled his eyes and listened to the cyclops blabber and protest about why she doesn't trust him with Angel's life. It would be rude of him to say out loud but listening to Angel's friend reminded him too much of Vaggie's everyday scolding. He looked at Angel and caught him rolling his eyes but chuckling at his friends protective attitude. 

" Cherri! Chill out girl, He ain't gonna harm us, I know 'em "  
Angel smirked and playfully ruffled the top of Cherri's head. She still didn't look convinced though but at least she had stopped her pointless protests.   
" Aight ok... Thank you for fixin' up Angie but this doesn't mean I trust you jackass! "  
Alastor allowed a loud chuckle to escape him as he twirled his staff about.   
" I thought so dear! Anyways, while you're here why don't you do me a favor and check into this fine establishment! "   
The radio host sounded cheery and skeptical as usual while Cherri was mostly taken aback and still lost in confusion. 

A paper with a bunch of writing on it and a single pen was thrown right at her out of nowhere, she didn't even have time to respond.  
" Thank you so very much darling! Now excuse me for I have no time for your complaints, just sign the paper and leave it on the front desk! "   
Cherri reluctantly nodded to the weird request and awkwardly stared at the red deer in front of her. Alastor merely grinned wider as he adjusted his monocle before walking away from the two demons. 

Cherri then looked at Angel for any kind of response to what the hell was happening but found him following after the radio host. The number of things that happened today was all something Cherri couldn't understand.

Angel was quick to follow after Alastor, he didn't know why he even bothered to follow him but he never thought he needed a reason.   
" Smiles! Wait up for a goddamn sec! "  
Alastor's ear twitched slightly as he turned his head over to Angel.   
" Ah, Greetings Angel! I am pleased that your voice has returned. "  
Angel smirked and raided a brow, stepping closer to the deer so he was right beside him.   
" Thanks ta ya I can fuckin' talk wit out feelin' like I'm 'bout ta die "   
The spider grinned widely as the two once again walked together down the halls. Angel honestly felt at ease while being side by side with the radio demon. Even now, the deer's dripping in blood yet he didn't care. 

" Well you are quite welcome dear, Though I could live without having to hear anything coming from you "  
Alastor hummer after he spoke while Angel smirked confidently at the response, something Alastor found questionable.   
" Ya say that yet ya love ta hear me sing don'cha, bet ya can't live wit out that shuga "   
Alastor suddenly stopped humming and tensed slightly, there wasn't any response Alastor gave out and he remained silent instead. On the other hand, Angel was giggling, knowing exactly what he had done.

From then on, the two began to discuss random topics that came to their mind. They walked across the halls with laughter as they talked. Eventually, the duo reached the elevator with no idea where they were heading. They continued talking to each other with the occasional banter they always had and somehow they reached the top floor of the hotel. 

The two stepped out of the elevator as they gazed upon the sight before them. The highest point of the building was an outdoor area filled with colorful flowers and a gazebo placed right at the center. The flowers were unfortunately not from earth, it was impossible for a flower from earth to ever survive in the depths of hell. Sure, there were flowers that were identical to each other but the significant difference between them is that hell flowers are always going to be very dangerous and toxic. 

The two continued to walk across the sea of flowers and sat right at the very edge of the building. The screams of demons and the chaotic sounds of gunshots were as loud as usual and the breeze was practically nonexistent; nothing has ever changed down there in hell. 

" I can't eva thank ya enough for puttin' up wit all my bullshit. Ya keep savin' my sorry ass every single time an' it must be tirin' "  
Angel sighed heavily as he looked at the godforsaken view that every demon in this hell hole has been cursed with. He then looked at Alastor who looked more relaxed than normal. These were the moments where Alastor would let his guard down and push away the need to protect his reputation, it made him seem more real and even human. Though in reality, someone as sinister as him was once human too. 

" Haven't I told you before? Consider it as nothing but a simple favor for my dear acquaintance. "   
That was always what he had told the spider, the deer was always there to put up with all of Angel's troubles that it's amazing. Angel would have never thought the radio demon himself would even bother to tag along with Angel's mess of a life.   
" Don'cha know ya doin' so much for me? What can I even offa to ya- "  
He was silenced by a finger gently placed upon his lips. 

At that moment, his eyes locked with the demon in front of him. He felt himself freeze as his gaze was fixed on those blood-red eyes that stared right back at him. Alastor was talking, he was saying something but Angel was too lost in thought to understand a single word. The strange feeling came back to him, a feeling he was so deeply conflicted by. He didn't know what the feeling was but it made him feel so relaxed. It was difficult to describe but it was something he wanted to cherish. 

" Ehm Angel? Are you alright? You've been staring at me yet I don't think you understand what I am saying. "   
Angel broke out of his daze and he was truly embarrassed. He blinked a few times but he didn't say a word nor did his eyes move from the other.   
Suddenly, he felt his entire body warm-up. He tried to do anything to not make it obvious but Alastor appeared to have already noticed. 

The radio host chuckled at the sight and Angel couldn't help but feel ashamed. His fur was far brighter than usual that it looked like he was actually glowing. Usually, this only happened when he was high on drugs but this time it was different. Speaking of drugs, Angel had just realized how long it has been since he has taken any. He hadn't had any drugs since Alastor decided to come along during his practices for his previous performance. He was surprised that he even survived that long without drugs. 

" I'm... I'm fine just dazed out for a sec, somethin' probably got inta my system "   
Angel looked away from the deer and fixed his eyes back on the view of the crimson skies and the pentagram looming above them.   
" Ah, I see... You should probably rest then, you must be tired of all the trouble you've been through today. "  
Angel stood up from where he sat and walked away from the edge and closer to the sea of colorful flowers, looking back at the deer as he spoke.  
" Ya should fix yerself too! Ya got blood all ova ya an' it reeks! "  
Alastor chuckled and stood up. Unlike Angel, he was standing on the very edge of the building. It would have been dangerous but Angel was sure that Alastor wouldn't fall, and even if he did, he would survive. 

The crimson hues perfectly reflected Alastor's bloody figure as he stood. To most, they would only see a monster before them but to Angel, this was a man who would seek out the thrill of finding new and exciting things to do other than being an almighty overlord. Alastor The Radio Demon, one of the most terrifying demons in hell was standing before him. Though fear was not what he felt. 

" Angel dear, I have more mayhem to cause. I do not wish to cleanse myself only to get blood splattered onto me once again. "  
Alastor cackled darkly yet Angel was smiling as he waved a hand at the radio host in a dismissive way while his second set of arms was crossed.   
" Perhaps I'll see you soon Angel? "  
Alastor allowed his grin to fall into a genuine smile, a rare thing that Angel got to see and was truly thankful for.   
" Ya betta come back Al or Imma kill ya! "   
The two shared a chuckle with each other as Alastor rolled his eyes playfully. Both of them knew that there was no way Angel could possibly kill Alastor and it would never come to it. 

No more words were spoken from either one of them, they looked at each other one last time before Alastor jumped down from the hotel. Angel was about to rush over to the edge of the building to see if he was ok but as soon as he heard the horrifying screams and flesh being ripped apart from demons, he was very sure Alastor was still alive. 

He chuckled to himself and shook his head lightly before walking back to the elevator. He looked back one last time to where he and the radio host were previously chatting before sighing and pushing the button to his floor. 

He had a lot to think about today and he really was tired from all of it. He would be more than happy to hit the bar and grab some liquor just to clear his mind off of things but first, he planned to go back to his room. Angel desperately needed to change out of his ruined outfit and cuddle with fat nuggets for a few minutes before heading down to the lobby. 

The elevator doors opened as it arrived at Angel's designated floor. He began to walk across the familiar hallway and eventually, he arrived at his room. He was just about to reach for the doorknob until he saw a sheet of paper taped on to his door. The paper was doodled with rainbows and hearts and in an instant, he knew who gave him this, Charlie. 

The paper had writing on it and as he read, he was surprised that Charlie's handwriting didn't look so childish. He suspected that her handwriting would be a mess since the rainbow she drew honestly, in his opinion, looked like shit. Vaggie would probably kill him if he ever said that out loud. 

Hi Angel! It's me, Charlie! I met this girl in the lobby and I think her name was Cherri. She told me that you were having a rough day and... I was thinking that maybe we could have a party in my room! Me, Vaggie, Cherri, and Niffty are going and I want you to join so you can cheer up. I will allow just this once for you to drink whatever you desire and we can watch movies and have fun! Please come, Angel :) 

The little ball of sunshine was too good for hell. During most days, he would have crumbled up the paper and fed it to nuggets but this time, he felt like he genuinely wanted to be with the girls for a moment. He smiled to himself and held onto the paper as he opened the door to his room. He was immediately greeted by an adorable pig that snuggled against his foot, oh how he missed nuggets. 

With his extra pair of arms, he picked up the little pig and snuggled with it as it oinked in satisfaction.   
" Oh piccola mia, mi sei mancata così tanto! "  
Angel started to gush over his pet pig as he spoke in a mix of English and Italian, not like the pig understands either.

After a few minutes of a wholesome moment, Angel placed his pet back on the ground and fed him some more food before opening his mess of a closet. Thankfully none of his clothing fell like last time. He didn't plan on being extra - Oh who was he kidding, of course, he's going to be extra. Last time he didn't have the time to pick carefully what he was going to wear so this time, Angel wanted to make sure he was satisfied with his choice of clothing. 

" Alright Fat nuggets, support me through tis shit 'cause I'm 'bout ta dive inta a sea of sparkles an' fabric "   
The pig only chewed messily while eating his food as he stared blankly at Angel. Then, Angel began to search his wardrobe for something stylish. During the past weeks, he ha been wearing red for some reason and he figured it was just a phase of some sort. He disregarded every color and shade of cloth aside from red with the exception of excess shades of colors that goes with red so he wouldn't look too plain. 

After probably half an hour of finding the right outfit, he finally put something together that he was proud of. He didn't want to be girly this time but he still wanted to be stylish. He wore a black crop top with a red sparkly cropped jacket over it that was rolled up until his elbow, red sparkly pants to match with the jacket, a black choker, and black boots that only reached slightly below the knee in replace with his regular boots. He didn't want to wear gloved this time so he painted his nails black and red instead. This time, he didn't want to wear too much makeup since it would have just messed up if he ever got too drunk. Fashion takes time folks. 

Finally, he was done changing. He patted his pig one more time before he left his room to get some drinks from the bar. Charlie did say in the note that he was allowed to drink whatever he desired so he might as well take that opportunity to get wasted. 

After minutes of going in and out of the elevator and ' borrowing ' a bunch of liquor from Husk while he was asleep he was ready to see the girls. He couldn't remember the last time he actually spent time with either of them. Charlie always had small talk, Vaggie was out of the question, Cherri was out kicking ass half of the time and Niffty... Only conversations Angel had with Niffty was ' Can you clean my room ' and ' Niffty I spilled something again! '. Poor girl somehow is never exhausted from doing most of the chores. 

Angel was getting real tired of pressing elevator buttons and going up and down but it's all going to be worth it if those girls actually manage to cheer him up just a little before he crashes at Charlie's room for the night. There's no way he's going back up again just to go back into his room, he was sure that the princess wouldn't mind. 

After another montage of Angel walking across the halls as he carried bottles of alcohol, he arrived at Charlie's room which was unsurprisingly an entire floor. Of course, Charlie's room is the biggest one of all. However, there was a large door that blocked him from entering, it seemed to be locked but he could hear voices from inside. He knocked a few times before he spoke.   
" Hey girls? Ya in there? Mind lettin' me join the party? "   
Suddenly, all the voices went silent and the sound of footsteps became more clear to hear as it stepped closer to the door. 

The door rapidly swang open and nearly hit it Angel seriously, what's with Angel and doors. 

" Angel!!! I'm so happy you can make it!!! "   
Charlie was right behind the door, being as happy and bright as ever. Angel always found it nice to see someone like her thriving and being unaffected by hell's terrible influences.   
" Eheh, Hey there Toots. Glad ta see ya! "  
Charlie smiled widely and grabbed Angel's wrist as she pulled him inside the room.   
" Hurry up inside! I planned so many things to do! "  
Angel couldn't help but grin at her energy, there's something about the girl that makes you feel welcomed. It's honestly sad to see someone like her being mocked at by society but it's hell after all. 

" Lead the way Cha Cha, Ya got me in a good mood "

____________________________________  
Notes

I'm back at it again with the delayed chapter-   
I can't apologize enough so I tried to make this chapter as long as I could so it could make up for lost time ;-;

However next chapter, I can guarantee that there will be yet another song. Stay tuned and stay safe people! Don't forget to wash your hands-


	17. Girl’s Night + Angel

As the spider entered the massive room of the princess, it was everything that he had expected. The walls were pure white but were decorated with red apples and golden vines, the ceiling was a rose gold color and the floor was carpeted with the color maroon. On the right side of the room, there was a white desk that consisted of stacks of neatly organized paperwork and a cute rainbow nightstand at the edge of the desk. There were also counters connected to the walls that had a bunch of books and art supplies nearly placed on to it, as well as a random coffee machine placed in the corner. On the left side was Charlie's massive queen-sized bed and a bunch of plushies that were scattered across that side of the room, she also had a bigger wardrobe than him which Angel did and did not expect. At the center was a bunch of colorful bean bags put together and a large TV. There were snacks all around the center and as he went closer, he spotted a microphone or two. He wasn't sure why the microphones were there but he didn't bother to ask.

" Here we are, Angel! This is going to be the best night ever! "  
Charlie squealed in excitement as she led Angel to the center with the other girls. He was starting to have second thoughts as he looked at all of them sitting on a bean bag and chatting. He felt strangely uncomfortable and felt as if this wasn't his place but he couldn't exactly back out now. As he stepped into the center, a certain cyclops had finally noticed him.  
" Angie! Ya made it! "  
Cherri stood from her bean bag and went over to Angel who was awkwardly standing next to Charlie. " Yeah... heheh, Princess ova there invited m- " Cherri had roughly punched Angel's stomach which he assumed to be meant as ' a joke ' according to her humor. Angel groaned while his girl buddy laughed as she hugged Angel tight, he would have been laughing along if his stomach didn't hurt like hell. Charlie was being worried as usual while the other two demons sitting on the bean bags only watched. 

" That's what ya get for draggin' me into this mess and not textin' me for months! "  
This time Angel couldn't help but allow a painful laugh to escape him as his best friend held him tightly. He didn't mind the tough love he receives; well at least not anymore. Charlie seemed to not understand what was happening as she stepped in between them, she looked at the two worriedly for a moment before she spoke.

" Would you guys calm down? I don't want you to wrestling or hurting each other. This kind of behavior is not allowed in this hotel. "  
As much as the princess tried to be serious, she was caught smiling when she saw her girlfriend giving her a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. Meanwhile, Angel and Cherri looked as if she had offended them. Charlie was getting nervous with just standing in place, staring back at the two who looked at her weirdly.

" Don' worry that pretty lil' head of yours Cha Cha, Cherri's just messin' wit' me "  
Cherri nodded in response, grabbing Angel's wrist and dragging him to the center where the other two demons sat. Charlie was still uncertain of what was going on between the two but as long as they were happy, she wasn't all that concerned. 

Angel sat uncomfortably on the bean bag next to Cherri and for a moment, he locked eyes with Vaggie as they death stared each other until Angel looked away. The feeling was neutral, they didn't hate each other but they didn't like each other either. They never had any connection with each other aside from arguing and complaining. 

For a few minutes, the four demons were chatting and by four I mean the tiny little demon. Niffty was talking nonstop and it was ultimately difficult to understand anything she was saying. She was voicing out every single random thought that came to her mind and it all made no sense. Vaggie, Cherri, and Angel stared at her and tried to comprehend what she was saying. There were times where Angel would try to say something but as soon as he opened his mouth, Niffty was quick to speak out more nonsense. 

Angel was getting tired of listening to her and eventually stood up and walked over to Charlie who was adjusting a small speaker. He would rather put up with the princess than listen to Niffty's blabbering. 

As he stepped closer towards her, he could see that she was scrolling through her HellPhone looking for songs to play. He raised a brow as he watched her look through songs from musicals and Broadways. He had respect for musicals and didn't mind if she played a song from a musical but as soon as she somehow found nursery rhymes he was forcing himself not to laugh.  
" Charlie, I don' think that shit's gunna sound nice on the speaka, choose somethin' else "  
Charlie sighed and looked at Angel as if she was secretly irritated of him but Angel knew Charlie was too sweet to ever hate someone.  
" Ok! Ok, I'll try finding something different... There's just so many to choose from- "  
Angel facepalmed and reluctantly watched the princess stare at the list of songs presented on her screen.  
" Y'know what screw it "  
The spider snatched the HellPhone from her which led to Charlie being both confused and slightly annoyed. She was about to say something but before she could say anything, a pleasant melody filled the room. It was soft modern Jazz and surprisingly, it made Niffty silence herself. 

Angel shrugged as he handed the HellPhone back to Charlie.  
" There, now let's all sit down in the centa "  
Angel made his way back to the bean bag next to Cherri while Charlie looked at her device for a moment before heading off next to Vaggie. It felt uncomfortable, to say the least, all of them were quiet as the music played in the background. It was strange that gathering up like this, felt awkward. 

" Ok... How about... We play a game! "  
Charlie beamed up from her seat and waved her hands in the air in an enthusiastic manner.  
" Me! Me! Oh, I love games! I do them a lot! "  
Niffty jumped out from her seat as well, almost rivaling Charlie's own enthusiasm. Vaggie, Angel, and Cherri only sat back awkwardly as they slowly nodded.  
" Sure, why the fuck not? "  
Angel smiled at the princess for a quick second before he and Cherri began to pick up the snacks that were surrounding them. It was obvious that they were planning to hoard all of it.

" Great! I wanted to play truth or dare! "  
Charlie was still bursting with energy as she spoke, along with Niffty who was jumping around. However, the same couldn't be said for the three demons who were trying not to laugh.  
" Truth or dare? The most typical game ever? "  
Cherri was the first to voice out her opinion, she couldn't help it as she thought the game was played way too often. Charlie was trying not to feel saddened by Cherri's remark but what the cyclops said was true.  
" Charlie, don't listen to her. Even if that game is... Well... Mostly childish. I'm sure it'll go well. "  
Vaggie smiled up to her girlfriend as Charlie smiled happily back at her. They shared a hug with each other for a moment but as soon as they removed their arms from one another, Vaggie shot a glare to the two demons behind her who were snickering. 

" Alright, everyone! Come closer! This will be our first game of the night! "  
The princess was back to being her cheery self once again while the others shuffled closer to the center. Angel was drinking a bottle of liquor at the time so he ' generously ' offered it to Charlie to spin the bottle. Although Charlie was not fond of the idea of Angel drinking, she did allow him to drink just this one night. 

Charlie nodded in thanks and placed the bottle on the ground. Niffty was trying her absolute hardest to not pick it up and throw it into the recycling bin since she wanted to play this game too. The bottle was spun and everyone watched closely as it spun in circles. The bottle was just about to stop on Angel but before it could, the spider blew the bottle away from his direction. No one but Cherri laughed as the bottle landed on Vaggie instead.  
" HEY! That's cheating! "  
Vaggie crossed her arms and glared at the spider who was laughing at what he had done.  
" See how many fucks I give toots, we're adults, deal wit' it "  
Vaggie stood up from her bean bag but Charlie gently pushed her back down and gave her a comforting pat on the head.  
" Let's not fight everyone! But Angel, try not to do that again please "  
Charlie smiled at Angel with an unreadable expression, he hated when she did this. It reminded him too much of Alastor's unreadable expression. Wait... Why the fuck was he thinking of Alastor?!  
Without noticing, Angel was subconsciously nodding his head as he layed himself on to the bean bag. 

Cherri looked at Vaggie with a smirk plastered on her face while the moth gave her the look of ' Don't you dare fuck with me '. Cherri chuckled and leaned back against her bean bag.  
" Truth or dare Veggie "  
Vaggie raised a brow and crossed her arms defensively.  
" My names Vaggie? "  
Cherri laughed once more as she pointed a finger towards the moth.  
" Just pick a damn option, it ain't that hard Veggie "  
Vaggie held her head tightly as she facepalmed, it was hard for her to control her anger, especially now that this ' Cherri ' chick decided to join the hotel.  
" Fine, Truth "

Vaggie looked at Cherri with a completely annoyed expression though Cherri simply brushed it off.  
Angel suddenly jumped out of his daze and leaned back towards the center as he spoke.  
" I truth you to tell us if you and Cha cha fucked! "  
Cherri began to burst out with laughter while Charlie and Vaggie sat awkwardly as their faces turned red. Meanwhile, Niffty was cleaning all the snacks that were scattered around the middle.  
" T-Thats- NO! What the fuck is wrong with you! "  
Vaggie clutched her hair tightly as she tried to calm herself down. She was both mad and embarrassed but she was indeed telling the truth. Charlie, on the other hand, was sinking down into her bean bag, trying to hide her face as it turned red. 

" Ya right, your reaction tells us everythin' "  
Angel gave her a smug look before grabbing two bottles of whiskey and handing one of them to Cherri who was still snorting.  
" S-shut up asshole, I should have known you'd asked something so stupid "  
Vaggie closed her eyes and tried to breathe more calmly and as quick as it happened, she returned back to being a stone face. Charlie plopped out of her bean bag darkness but her face was still tinted with the lightest shade of red as she cleared her throat.  
" Ok... V-vaggie, it's your turn to spin the bottle. "  
Charlie sighed and leaned back against her bean bag while the moth reached for the bottle to spin it.

The bottle spun once more and everyone was watching it spin again. It came to halt as it landed a few inches next to Niffty. She was still smiling, unaffected by what just went down as she was humming to the music.  
" Niffty! Truth or dare? "  
Charlie smiled brightly at the tiny demon as she returned a smile just as bright.  
" Why not dare! Just to make things more exciting "  
Angel and Cherri were shocked, to say the least, they were both whispering to Vaggie on how much Niffty was far more badass than her.  
" Wow Niffty, I did not expect that from you! That's great! "  
Charlie gave a thumbs up to Niffty while the other three were silently arguing behind Charlie's back.  
" Also, you three, don't think I can't hear you. "  
All three demons stopped their pointless arguments and shamefully rested themselves back on to their seats. Charlie could be very intimidating at times despite her being all sunshine and rainbows. Angel couldn't help but wonder what would hell be like if Charlie became just like her father. 

" Now then! Let's see... What should we make you do? "  
Charlie tapped a finger against her chin as Angel and Cherri took a swig of their alcohol.  
" Oi shorty, I dare ya to break somethin' right now. Don't fix it. "  
Cherri smirked as she watched the tiny demon's smile turn into a frown. Regret was shown all over poor Niffty's face.  
" What?! Why not something else?! "  
Angel and Cherri laughed together as they looked at the pitiful demon.  
" Ya did say that ya wanted ta make things more excitin' "  
Angel snickered and ruffled Niffty's hair a bit which made her even more frustrated. She quickly tidied up her hair and turned around to face a bean bag. She sighed as she dug her claws into the bean bag, she was pouting as she dragged her claws down until there was a large rip on the bean bag. Cotton and styrofoam balls were flooding out of the bean bag as Niffty tried her hardest to not fix it. Her pupil was spinning everywhere while she bit her nails anxiously, everyone watched the styrofoam fall and make a mess and looked over to poor Niffty who was sadly sitting on the floor. Out kindness, Charlie got up from her seat to fetch a broom and dustpan to fix up the mess for Niffty.  
" I'll be right back guys! Please don't make more of a mess... "  
Charlie smiled at all of them once more before leaving the room to fetch the cleaning supplies. 

The remaining four demons were silent for a moment, only the music was occupying the sudden silence as they looked at each other. Angel sighed and bent over to spin the bottle, Vaggie was snickering at his action which caused the spider to turn over to the moth.  
" What's so funny? "  
Angel leaned back to his seat and left the bottle on the ground, glaring at Vaggie at the same time.  
" You really want to keep playing? And here I thought we were all adults- "  
Vaggie had a sly look on her face while Angel simply ignored her. He couldn't care less about what she said anyway. He bent over again and aggressively spun the bottle, it nearly smashed right on to the TV but Angel managed to block it with his heel. Unfortunately, the bottle was pointed at him at the time; he had instantly regretted his decision of stopping the bottle. 

All three of them giggled and looked at Angel as if they were about to kill him. He sunk back into his bean bag, assuming this was his punishment for tormenting Vaggie and Niffty and dragging Cherri into this mess. Angel sighed and picked up a random bottle of alcohol from the ground.  
" Fire at me girls, fuckin' hit me wit' all us got! "  
Angel popped the bottle open and began downing the bitter drink till he felt slightly dizzy. Vaggie stood up and paced around the floor, smirking as she eyed Angel like a hawk. The room was so tense and Angel was starting to worry that whatever they were going to ask him would be the death of him.  
" Angel. Truth or dare. "  
Vaggie gave Angel an obviously fake smile and continued pacing around the center, Cherri was leaning against him and Niffty was still sitting on the floor looking slightly less pitiful.  
" Make me fuckin' do both bitch. "  
Angel smirked at Vaggie and stood up as well, he tried to not act as if he was actually concerned about his well being since he knew Vaggie would forever taunt him with that. 

Just before Vaggie was about to speak, Charlie came busting into the room holding a broom and a dustpan. She dropped her supplies as soon as she saw Vaggie and Angel looking at each other as if they were going to rip each other to shreds.  
" I leave for a few minutes and you guys are at it again! "  
Charlie sighed and rubbed her head, she knew Angel and Vaggie didn't get along well so she should have expected this.  
" Y'know what, it's fine, totally fine! So who got picked! "  
Charlie allowed her smile to return back on her face as she walked over to her seat. Completely oblivious to the fact that Niffty had picked up the supplies and started cleaning up her mess. She had only noticed once she saw the bean bag that belonged to Niffty back to its normal state in a matter of seconds. 

" I got chosen, I chose both T or D, really want some D right now, not gunna lie "  
Angel smirked as Cherri laughed loudly again. Vaggie rolled her eyes and leaned over to her girlfriend who was blankly staring at Angel.  
" You two need ta loosen up "  
Angel gestured towards Vaggie and Charlie and tossed two bottles of liquor towards them.  
" Isn' tis' a party of some sort? Live a lil' gals "  
Angel smiled at the two and for once both of them were convinced by Angel. Vaggie reluctantly opened up the bottle and stared at the liquor inside, she had drunk alcohol before but it was very rare. Charlie was as reluctant as Vaggie but drank it as soon as she opened it. Surprisingly, Charlie had kept drinking and easily became light-headed. 

A few minutes past by of them talking about random subjects and Charlie attempting to hold her liquor. Angel was hoping that everyone had completely forgotten that it was his turn but ironically enough, the already tipsy one, Charlie, was the one who remembered.  
" Anngelll! Wasn't it... Your turn? "  
Charlie was still understandable but with her slurring, it was getting a tad bit difficult to clearly hear her. Angel shrugged and leaned forward, rubbing his hands together as he prepared to do whatever thing they made him do. He's probably been through worse shit than what they could possibly muster out.  
" Ah fuck, I was hoping ya'll forgot 'bout it "  
Angel rolled his eyes and picked up yet another bottle of liquor. 

The room felt less tense compared to before and Vaggie wasn't death staring Angel so that may have been a good sign. The spider looked at each of the demons in the room, expecting a dare or truth from either of them.  
" Youuu can singg Angel... right? "  
Charlie smiled widely and nearly dropped the bottle that was in her hands. Vaggie looked at Angel who had the most dead inside expression before she turned away and grabbed the bottle of alcohol away from Charlie.  
" Yeah sure, mostly for the money though "  
Angel sprawled his legs around the bean bag, chugging down the alcohol before throwing the bottle to the side.  
" Great! I dare you to sing! "  
Charlie attempted to stand and raise her hands but instead, she flopped right back to her bean bag. Angel laughed at Charlie's dare and Charlie in general but he wasn't surprised. He leaned against Cherri but was immediately pushed off. 

" ANGIE! HOW MUCH HAPPENED WHEN YOU DIDN'T TEXT ME! "  
Cherri was both confused and irritated as she glared at Angel. The spider simply laughed and patter Cherri's shoulder, not wanting to deal with her mood at the moment.  
" Cha cha, toss me the Mic... If you can "  
Angel gestured to the microphone that was next to the TV and Charlie happily obliged. She picked up the microphone and tried to toss it to Angel but ended up throwing it at the wall. There was a small crack in the wall and Angel couldn't help but laugh. He was never sure how much he underestimated the princess.   
" Angel! Just move your lazy ass and get it yourself! "  
Vaggie pointed at the microphone that now was near the wall as Angel groaned. He stood up from his seat and got the microphone, checking it if Charlie broke it from throwing it so hard; he wondered what would have happened if he got hit by it instead. 

Angel made it back to the center and saw the TV being turned on by Charlie, she didn't seem to know what she was doing but he wasn't really worried about her. Charlie was just tipsy, at least she wasn't drunk. He waited for Charlie and now Vaggie to set up the TV and pick a random song for him to sing but he was slowly getting impatient; not like he had any patience to begin with.  
" Fuck it! I'll sing the ABC's for all I care! "  
Angel shrugged and sat back down on his seat while Cherri laughed once more.  
" Angie, do you even know your ABC's? "  
Cherri laughed even harder as soon as she saw Angel turn away from her with a blank expression on his face.  
" Fair point. "  
Angel sighed and looked around for my bottles but found none. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized he and the others must of finished it already. His gaze then focused on the tiny demon who was throwing away the empty bottles of liquor and neatly sweeping up the mess they made.

The spider turned back to the TV and to the girls who were searching for songs, most of them being things from musicals which he was starting to question. The longer they tried to search for a song, the more he got bored. He groaned and stood up again, making his way to the girls and grabbing the remote from Charlie.  
" Hey- "  
" Shhhh, My dare, my song. "  
Charlie looked at Angel with a blank stare and sighed, she would allow it to happen this time. 

Angel quickly chose a random song he was familiar with, he forgot the last time he sang this song but he assumed he could just make up the lyrics if he forgot.  
"S.L.U.T? What kind of song is that?! "  
Vaggie gestured to the TV then to Angel who merely gave her a smirk before turning up the volume to the max so that he could disturb every single resident in the damn hotel.

The previous sound of Jazz was overshadowed by the sound of a new beat that came from a louder speaker in the TV. Angel chuckled and brought the microphone closer to him, usually, he'd get paid for this but this time, he didn't mind. 

" I love myself, I wanna see it! "

" When I turn around, look in the mirror "

" And if you don't like it, you can leave it! "

" 'Cause it's my own and I'll keep ownin' it! "

Angel allowed himself to live in the music, shocking the girls who were watching him sing personally for the first time. As expected, he was proud of his singing voice. 

" If you don't like what I'm wearin' "

" Well, you're only bothered 'cause you're starin' "

Angel grinned and gestured to his sparkly outfit that he was glad he wore today. 

" And you'll never talk me into carin' "

" 'Cause it's my own and I'll keep ownin' it! "

He started to sway to the rhythm, along with Charlie who decided to sway and clap as he sang. For some strange reason, he didn't feel like he was singing for the pleasure of others. It was the same type of feeling he got when he would sing for Alastor.

Alastor... Why was he thinking about him again...? 

" I'ma do just what I want on the regular "

" and it's really not my fault if you're scared of a... "

Angels grin suddenly seemed more happy than smug, something every demon in the room had noticed. 

" Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing! Unforgettable "

" Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing! So incredible~ "

Angel gave in and danced to the music, Cherri decided to join along in the dancing as well since for the first time in a while, she felt as if Angel was actually enjoying himself in a good way. 

" Know that I'm not sorry, I'm just lovin' my body "

Then came Niffty who jumped around excitedly like a child, though everyone knew she was far from being a child. 

" I don't care if you scared of a, Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing~ "

Angel didn't even notice how obviously happy he became as he was lost in the fantasy. Somehow his happiness spread to Charlie, Cherri, Niffty, and somewhat Vaggie. She wasn't smiling but Angel could see her barely swaying to the music. She was really trying not to be obvious about which was laughable in Angel's view. 

" I love my ass, I wanna shake it! "

" You can thank my mama 'cause she made it "

Angel jokingly did the sign of the cross and pointed up above, a small hint that his mother was most definitely in heaven, hopefully still watching over him. 

" Don't you waste your breath tryna change it "

" Just mind your own and I'll keep ownin' it! "

He looked over to Vaggie who was still slouched down on the bean bag, as much as he didn't get along with her, she needed to loosen up already. 

" We gotta learn to stick together "

" Love your color, gender or whatever "

Angel leaned down to meet Vaggie's eye level, for once, he was smiling. Vaggie furrowed her brows and looked away from the spider, but he was not letting her have it. 

" 'Cause your happiness don't need a censor! "

" Just mind your own and we'll keep ownin' it! "

Angel pulled Vaggie up from the bean bag, she groaned as a protest but Angel continued dragging her away from her bean bag. 

" I'ma do just what I want on the regular "

" And it's really not my fault if you're scared of a... "

Angel grinned at the moth demon who was still uncomfortable. He gently grasped her hand and twirled her around, she didn't complain nor say a word. Angel chuckled and pushed her towards Charlie just before the beat kicked in. 

" Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing, unforgettable "

" Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing, so incredible~ "

Cherri began to actually sing along with Angel, something the spider greatly appreciated, even if Cherri never sang that often. 

" Know that I'm not sorry, I'm just lovin' my body~ "

Angel looked over to Charlie and Vaggie who were now dancing together, he found it adorable to be honest. Then a weird feeling suddenly hit him when he looked at the two, he couldn't describe it. It was almost like, he wanted to be like them... He wanted what they have. 

" I don't care if you scared of a Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing~ "

Angel smiled at himself, looking down at the ground for a split second before feeling something crawl on to his back. He was startled but saw Niffty swinging around on one of his arms and laughing. He laughed along with her before gently placing her down and tapping his feet with her as the beat of the music filled the room. 

" Shame, shame, shame on me, shame, shame, shame " 

" Shame on me baby, I ain't gon' change~ "

Finally, all of them were happily enjoying themselves as they danced and sang together. Something that rarely ever happened. 

" Shame, shame, shame on me, shame, shame, shame "

" Shame on me baby, I ain't gon' change~ "

Angel laughed, hearing Cherri randomly saying ' no, no, no ' along with the lyrics with her cracked up voice. It wasn't bad, he was just happy that Cherri was enjoying this with him. 

" Sweet Little Unforgettable thing, unforgettable "

" Sweet Little Unforgettable thing, so incredible~ "

Everyone was singing together, it wasn't in harmony at all but none of them cared. This was a special opportunity to just have fun together, even if this is only a one-time thing. 

" Know that I'm not sorry, I'm just lovin' my body "

They could probably be heard from all around the hotel but it was something future them would deal with, for now, the present was much better. 

" I don't care, if you scared of a Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing~ "

It was funny to think about what had happened a few hours ago, Angel was being abused and completely destroyed just recently only for the rest of the day to be yet another happy memory for him.

" Shame, shame, shame on me "

" Shame on me baby! "

He recalled Cherri saving his sorry ass from that studio he had grown to hate so much. A studio where he had no choice but to work in. 

" Shame, shame, shame on me "

He remembered Alastor saving them from the fall and the blissful small talk they had despite the deer looking all terrifying and bloody. 

" Shame on me, baby "

Then now, he looked around and saw smiling faces of his... Friends? Were these his friends? Is this what people call a friendship? If so, he'd be more than willing to continue doing this. 

" Sweet Little Unforgettablele Thing! "

All of them cheered and ran around like maniacs, all except for Vaggie who was leaning on the wall, smiling for once. They were laughing together and somehow in just in a span of a minute, it turned into a pillow fight. 

" WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOIN' WIT' MY AFTERLIFE?! "  
Angel laughed at himself as he threw a plushie at Vaggie who went from being calm to irritated once again.  
" ANGEL!!! "  
Vaggie grabbed the plushie Angel threw at her and aimed right for the spider's head. Angel managed to dodge it as he and Cherri laughed. This went on for a few more minutes of them throwing pillows and plushies at each other while Niffty struggled to clean up their mess. 

In the midst of them throwing pillows and laughing, Charlie had suddenly stopped as she started to squeal again. Everyone turned to look at her as she spoke.  
" I forgot! We still haven't asked you a Truth! "  
Angel facepalmed and grabbed Cherri's wrist, his eyes silently begging her to knock him out with a pillow if she could. Cherri only laughed and removed his hand from her wrist as she sat down on a random pillow.  
" Ugh shit, what is it this time? "

Charlie had a skeptical look on her face as she grinned widely while Angel glared at her. It was weird to see Charlie look so... Evil? He could feel the room tense up again just by the look on her face.  
" So... There has been something I've been meaning to ask you... "  
Angel stiffened and crossed both sets of his arms, all thoughts about games and having fun, completely were erased from his mind. As the princess inched closer, Angel didn't budge, anxiously waiting for her question.  
" I can handle it. "  
Angel stepped closer to Charlie, almost challenging her to try and surprise him. Charlie giggled and rapidly switched from having an evil, malicious face to an expression a fangirl would have while reading a certain fanfiction.

" Do you like Alastor?! " 

With that, Angel's entire face turned to a bright shade of pink as he flopped down onto the nearest pillow he saw. 

" FUCK NO- "

_____________________________________________

Notes  
I tried to make this chapter slightly longer than usual to make up for lost time. I am terribly sorry for my delay with writing since I usually do this when I'm not having online classes- 

Song used: S.L.U.T by Bea Miller

Anyways,  
Stay tuned everyone~


End file.
